A Xenosaga Parody
by GeneralNMX
Summary: This was a two month undertaking on the GameFAQs message board, where I strived and suceeded in posting at least one part per day. It spans 63 parts, each about 4000 characters as that is the GameFAQs limit. The format reads like a playscript. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Xenosaga Parody**

by GeneralNMX (aka "Matt C.")

**Intro:** This was a two month undertaking on the GameFAQs message board, where I strived (and suceeded) in posting at least one part per day. It spans 63 parts, each about 4000 characters (as that is the GameFAQs limit). If the thread still exists, you can find parts 9 --- 63 here: http/s3.cgi. Enjoy!

**Spoiler Warning: Some parts may contain spoilers for the game, Xenosaga Episode 1 for the PS2.** Additionally, some lines are "inside jokes" which you may not understand if you haven't played the game.

**Timeline:** This is suppose to take place after Xenosaga Episode 2. Since this title hasn't been released yet even in Japan, I've taken the liberty of making up a lot of events in a more comical fashion.

**Content Warning:** While all swear words are "censored", there are some themes of an adult nature. Especially if you have a very dirty mind, like I do.

**Part 1**

**Shion:** What is going on here?  
**Allen:** B-boss! W-what are you doing here!  
**Shion:** Allen! What are you doing to KOS-MOS?  
**Allen:** I'm upgrading her...systems...  
**Shion:** Allen, I don't think those need to be upgraded, they are big enough already!  
**Allen:** They can never be big enough!  
**Shion:** Well, maybe...hmm...  
**Allen:** Cheif!  
**Shion:** You're right. She _could_ stand an upgrade...I'll help.  
**Allen:** Ch-cheif!

**--The two work diligently on upgrading KOS-MOS.--**

**Shion:** There, all finished!  
**Allen:** --whimpers-  
**Shion:** What's wrong, Allen? Isn't this what you wanted, now she'll be twice as effective!  
**Allen:** B-but...that wasn't...what I...

**--Allen runs out of the room, trying to hold back tears.--**

**Shion:** What is with him? I thought Allen **wanted** the upgrade to KOS-MOS's guns!

**--Meanwhile...--**

**Albedo:** Mwhaha! ...No, that's not right. Mwha-haha! ...No, still not right. MWHAHA-HAHA-HAHAHA-HAHA-HA-HA-HA! No, no, NO!

**--Jr breaks down the door to Albedo's hideout, guns a'blazin'--**

**Jr:** Albedo! Now we end this!  
**Albedo:** Wait, wait...I'm not ready!  
**Jr:** Excuse me!  
**Albedo:** My cackle has been off lately. --shakes his fist-- How can I strike _fear_ into the hearts of my _victims_ if I do not get the proper laugh! it's insanity, I tell you! IN-SAN-I-TY!  
**Jr:** --shakes head-- No, you are insanity! Now, give back MOMO!  
**Albedo:** Say what?  
**Jr:** --points both guns at Albedo's face-- You heard me! Give her BACK!  
**Albedo:** Oh, I get it! _Just_ because I kidnapped your little girlfriend once, now everytime she's missing, it must be MY fault. Tsk, tsk, tsk...  
**Jr:** Liar! I KNOW you have her! She was due back over 2 hours ago!  
**Albedo:** For your information...

**--Albedo types some information on a nearby keyboard, and hundreds of holographic screens pop up all around them, each depicting something different.--**

**Albedo:** --points to one of the screens-- There, you see? She's coming back from grocery shopping now, it just took her a while to carry all those groceries with her small frame.

**Jr:** Umm...Oh. --looks all around at the other screens, and stares quizically at one of them-- hey...Hey...HEY..._HEY_! Isn't that our shower!

**--Albedo rapidly punches something on the nearby keyboard, changing the screen in question to something else.--**

**Albedo:** Um, no.  
**Jr:** And there! Isn't that the changing room aboard the Durandal? For my Mass-Produced 100-Series Realians! --points to a screen right behind Albedo-  
**Albedo:** It is? --turns and takes a look-

**--Both of them continue to stare at the screen, not even noticing a strange yellow light appearing behind Jr.--**

So _THIS_ is where you are!

**--Both of them turn around with an odd expression on their faces to see a very angry MOMO.--**

**Jr:** _Oh that's right, she can teleport now._ --Jr thinks to himself-  
**MOMO:** Here I was, worried SICK about you, and now I see you are playing with _Albedo_! And _WHAT_ are you watching!  
**Jr:** --grows very red-- B-but peachy cakes...  
**MOMO:** Don't you DARE peachy cakes ME! Just wait until we get home! --grabs Jr's arm and drags him out a nearby door-  
**Albedo:** MWHAHA-HAHAHA! Not only do I have my cackle back, I find this **extremely** amusing! MWHAHA-HAHAHA!  
**MOMO:** --pops back in-- And you, _YOU_ should be ashamed of yourself! --stomps out-  
**Albedo:** --a solitary tear rolls down his face-- I would kill myself, but I'd only renegerate. Mwhaha...haha...haha...HAHA...HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA --starts cackling like a maniac-

**Part 2**

**Jr:** Man, I am going to be sleeping on the couch for a week...  
**Shion:** Oh, a little lower please.  
**Jr:** Hmm? Was that Shion?  
**Allen:** Is this good?  
**Jr:** Huh? --looks around-

**--Jr finds a closed door with voices coming from it, and leans his ear up against it to hear the conversation.--**

**Shion:** No, no, that's not right. Look, now it's just dangling there.  
**Allen:** Sorry chief, I think I got it straight this time.  
**Jr:** _Huh!_ --thinks to himself-  
**Shion:** Watch it with that!  
**Allen:** I think it's hard enough now.  
**Shion:** Hmm, but it may be _too_ big...  
**Jr:** _It can't be..._  
**Shion:** Can you shrink it?  
**Allen:** No, not after all of that.  
**Shion:** I need a good screw. No, that won't do.  
**Jr:** _Aw man I GOT to see this...OK, here goes..._  
**Jr:**-bursts open the door-- AHHH...ha?

**--Jr is confronted with Allen, Shion, and KOS-MOS. Shion is holding a screw and hammer, and Allen is holding a laser welding torch. KOS-MOS is lying down on an operating table, deactivated, with her stomach open.--**

**--Jr falls down to the floor in embarrasment. Shion and Allen both give him looks of confusion.--**

**Jr:** --slowly gets up and dusts himself off-- B-but I thought...I thought...-slumps over-  
**Allen:** --sighs-- I wish...  
**Shion:** You wish what? --gives Allen the same look of confusion-  
**Allen:** T-that...we finish this modifications to KOS-MOS's X-BUSTER.  
**Shion:** --nods-- OK, partner!  
**Allen:** --whimpers quietly-

**--After a few more nails and screws, the modifications were finally complete.--**

**Shion:** OK. KOS-MOS, wake up!  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. I am now fully functional.  
**Allen:** All systems green?  
**KOS-MOS:** Negative. X-BUSTER module is giving improper status.  
**Shion:** That is probably the modifications...KOS-MOS, follow us to the target practice room.

**--At the Target Practice Room--**

**Shion:** KOS-MOS! Deploy X-BUSTER Mark II! Aim at all targets in front of you!  
**KOS-MOS:** X-BUSTER module is not responding to automatic mode. Shall I try manual?  
**Shion:** Yes, yes! FIRE!  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. Switching to manual control. Arcticulating circuit's to maximum vaporization. Releasing safety locks. --stomach opens up and X-BUSTER starts charging-  
**KOS-MOS:** New weapon data found and internalized. Mode set to gamma. Circuit's already at maximum vaporization. Error in logic protocols. Mode has already been set, so must use default mode...  
**Shion:** KOS-MOS, NO!  
**Allen:** Shion, RUN! --grabs Shion and Jr and darts away from KOS-MOS-  
**KOS-MOS:** Analyzing default mode, dividing weapon output by parameters...Error, divide by zero.

**Part 3**

**--Allen, Shion, and Jr barely make it away from the explosion, as pieces of KOS-MOS fly in different directions.--**

**Shion:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! --collapses on the floor sobbing heavily-  
**Jr:** Now THAT is what I call a _segmentation_ fault! Oof...  
**Allen:** This isn't good...-examining the wreckage-  
**Allen:** I can't...find her head. The rest of her parts seem to be intact. Oh NO!  
**Jr:** What is it? Is it her head!  
**Allen:** Well yes, her head is destroyed, but her chest! it's so damaged, it's almost unrecognizable! Oh cruel twists of fate, why hast thou cast thine judgement upon me!  
**Jr:** --groans-- Well, both of you can probably repair all of this...right?  
**Shion:** --jerks back her tears for a moment-- W-we...c-cannot...m-make a n-new h-head...K-K-Kevin helped m-make it...-starts crying full-stream again-  
**Jr:** There must be SOMETHING we can do.  
**Allen:** it's hopeless. And I am sure this is all my fault. Chief, if it will make you feel any better, you can fire me for my incompetence.  
**Shion:** YOU'RE FIRED!  
**Allen:** Chiiiieff! I didn't know you would actually DO it! --whimpers-  
**Jr:** --clenches fist-- ENOUGH! Look, there must be SOMEONE onboard the Durandal who can help us. Let's first try talking to chaos, he seems wise and was also fond of KOS-MOS.  
**Allen:** What about Ziggy? Wouldn't his opinion be better?  
**Jr:** Ziggy is off on a _mission_ to "save" MOMO...again.  
**Allen:** Eh? Why aren't you saving MOMO?  
**Jr:** Ziggy has been malfunctioning in his old age. We find it's better to keep him on "missions" then deal with his growing senility. At any rate, let's go see chaos.  
**Allen:** --looks back at the sobbing Shion-- What about the chief?  
**Jr:** I think she'd rather be alone, even if it is you offering. Let's go.

**--The two make their way to chaos's room. Jr uses his all-access passkey to open the door. They walk in to find chaos trying on different girl's dresses and viewing himself in a mirror.--**

**--Allen and Jr both stare with their mouths wide open. chaos doesn't even hear their silent snickering, as he ogles himself in the mirror.**

**chaos:** Oh, you know you are _bad_ girl! --smacks his lips at himself, which have lipstick applied-

**--Allen and Jr try to contain their laughter, and hold their sides to keep their organs from flying out from all the built-up mirth.--**

**chaos:** You are a _sexy_ one! Look at this hair! Ooo, it's SO silver! I KNOW you _like_ it! I KNOW it!  
**chaos:** Uh-huh, playing hard to get, huh? You bad! You _baad_! --blows a kiss to himself in the mirror--

**--Allen and Jr both fall on the floor with a loud THUMP! and burst out laughing as hard as they ever had. chaos spins around suddenly and turns redder then a raddish.**

**chaos:** D-DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT KNOCKING FIRST!  
**Jr:** We are...HAHAHA...s-sorry...HAHAHA...but we n-need...HAHAHAHAHA...your...HAHA...help...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA --continues laughing-  
**chaos:** --shakes fist in extreme anger and whispers to himself-- _You know, if I killed them, I could ressurect them, then kill them again, then ressurect them again...I'm sure the boss would forgive me..._

**--chaos powers up, and blasts Jr clear across the room--**

**Allen:** chaos! --sobering up pretty quickly-- You KILLED Jr!  
**chaos:** Unfortunately, I couldn't. --sighs-  
**Jr:** Owww, oww...that HURT!-rubs his neck in pain-  
**chaos:** Well, you deserved it. Let me go change first, then we'll talk.

**Part 4**

**--After chaos changes, the three of them sit down on his bed and discuss the matter.--**

**chaos:** So, KOS-MOS's head is damaged beyond repair...I see.  
**Allen:** Is there anything you can think of that could help us put KOS-MOS back together again?  
**chaos:** Well...there is one thing...but you can't have it.  
**Jr:** What the? Why not!  
**chaos:** Because of your earlier intrusion, that's why not! Besides, I have _plans_ for it!  
**Jr:** --gets right in chaos's face and grins widely-- Well, how about if I tell everyone your little fetish, eh?  
**chaos:** ...Fine, here. --throws a box in Jr's face from out of nowhere-

**--Allen helps Jr up and examines the box's contents, while chaos broods.--**

**Allen:** Im-impossible!  
**Jr:** What the...? it's KOS-MOS's head! But...but _how_!  
**Allen:** No...no...-uses a scanning device on the head-- Not only does it look different, the scanning device clearly shows that it's...from the future!  
**Jr:** Let's fire it up and see if it works! --presses an activation button-  
**chaos:** Wait don't---

**--The eyes on the head open with a blue glare, which momentarily blinds the three. When they regain vision, they are treated to the sight of the head flying around the room seemingly under it's own power. The head contiously shouts, "Nyak, nyak, nyak, nyak!"--**

**Allen:** It's...it's...  
**Jr:** A flying, talking head from the _future_!  
**chaos:** Oh NOW you've _done_ it! It hasn't been _initialized_ yet! Catch it!

**--The three bumble around the room, wrecking most of it before finally cornering the floating head. As Allen and Jr slowly creep up, the it's eyes start to glow red as it starts to growl softly.--**

**KOS-MOS's Head:** Grrr...grrr...  
**chaos:** Be careful! It's in attack mode!

**--Without warning, the head of KOS-MOS leaps up and bites Jr on the arm.--**

**Jr:** OWW! Get this **percent$#!& thing** _off_ me!  
**Allen:** I'll try to deactivate it! --opens up a panel in the back of the head and starts fiddling with it-  
**Jr:** OWWW! **percent#$ it**, I'm getting this off myself! --pulls out one of his guns-  
**chaos:** WAIT! Don't shoot it! --wrestles Jr's free arm, which is holding the gun-  
**Jr:** Lemme go! OWWW! I have to get it off! OWWWWW!  
**Allen:** There...I think this will do it!

**--Allen presses a button in panel, which causes the head to instantly release Jr and trounce chaos instead.--**

**Allen:** Ack! What did I do wrong! Look, now it's biting chaos in the face!  
**Jr:** --rubbing his swollen arm-- Um, I don't think it's biting him...it looks more like...  
**Allen:** --stratches his head-- THIS is the default program?  
**chaos:** Mmmm...mmmph...mmmmph_otherswitch_mmmm!  
**Allen:** Oh, right!

**--Allen quickly opens up the panel and deactivates the head. Both Allen and Jr thank chaos before running out the door to show Shion.--**

**chaos:** Well **there** goes my plans for my **very** own KOS-MOS _life-sized toy_...-sighs deeply--  
**chaos:** To think...all those pretty, _pretty_ dresses will go to **waste**!

**Part 5**

**--Shion is still sobbing as she collects what is left of KOS-MOS. Allen and Jr rush into the room, panting and weezing, with the strange, alternate head of KOS-MOS in Allen's tight grip. Shion is still crying so hard that she doesn't even notice them.--**

**Shion:** K-KOS...MOS...I so wanted to...to...  
**Allen:** Chief! --pants-- Look what we got!  
**Shion:** W-what?

**--Allen thrusts the head of KOS-MOS in front of Shion's face. Shion stares puzzled at it for a moment, then wipes the tears from her eyes to get a better look, and screams as she realizes she is staring right at a severed head.--**

**Allen:** Chief! Calm down! it's KOS-MOS!  
**Shion:** KOS...MOS?

**--Shion calms down and carefully takes the head away from Allen to get a better look. Jr is still laughing at Shion's reaction--**

**Shion:** B-but..._how_?  
**Jr:** --snickers-- chaos has some **weird** hobbies...  
**Shion:** Wait...this isn't my KOS-MOS!  
**Allen:** I know, chief. it's from the future, if you can believe that.  
**Shion:** From the _future_! How **can** that be!  
**Allen:** Look here, the quantum scanner is reading omega _and_ alpha particles with only a .01 percent chance of demodularization! It MUST be from the future!  
**Jr:** Yeah, the scanner is showing something about the things and the whatiz that are demodeling!  
**Shion:** Well...oh who CARES _where_ it came from! Let's just repair KOS-MOS, and let's **hurry**!  
**Jr:** I'll go get chaos to help! I'm _sure_ he'll be _interested_!  
**Shion:** Wait...why does she have lipstick on her mouth?

**--Eight hours later, Shion, Jr, Allen, and chaos finish up the repairs to KOS-MOS after working almost non-stop.--**

**Allen:** Man, Vector doesn't pay me enough for _this_...-wipes some sweat from his forehead onto his sleeve-  
**Shion:** Vector doesn't pay us anything, we were fired, remember? --doesn't even look up from her work-  
**Allen:** --chuckles-- Stop kidding around...  
**Shion:** No, we were fired for all of our previous times of disobediance.  
**Allen:** --gasps-- We were **REALLY FIRED**!  
**Shion:** Oh, didn't I tell you?  
**Allen:** --hangs head down in sadness and disappointment-- No wonder my checks kept bouncing...  
**Shion:** There! Done...Jr, please stop touching that.  
**Jr:** But chaos got to touch it lots of times!  
**chaos:** Haha!  
**Shion:** Yes, but chaos is obviously gay.  
**chaos:** Yeah, I'm..._what_?  
**Shion:** OK, everyone cross your fingers! --starts KOS-MOS's activation sequence-  
**chaos:** Look, it's not like I have a problem with homosexuals, I'm just not one of them...I know I look a little fruity, but that wasn't exactly up to me...and I know I like to wear dresses...and...like to look at...well...-goes over to a corner and curls up into a ball, slowing rocking himself back and forth-  
**Shion:** OK! Now! KOS-MOS, wake up!

**--The crew wait's paitently, but nothing happens.--**

**Shion:** NOO! It isn't working! What...what did we do wrong!  
**Jr:** Man! chaos, you gave us a defective piece of junk!  
**chaos:** --still rocking himself back and forth-- I...I like baseball...I like the way the players hit the ball and how they move in their sho--I...I like pro wrestling, usually the greco-rom--I...I like beer...  
**Allen:** Wait! Chief! I am reading **MASSIVE** nanite activity!  
**Shion:** What! --knocks Allen aside, taking his scanner-- Oh dear, **what** is happening to MY KOS-MOS!  
**Jr:** Look...she's...changing!  
**chaos:** ...Sure, my favorite drink is a strawberry colada with a little umbrella, but that doesn't mean anything...

**--The group stood agast as KOS-MOS's chassis transformed into what seemed like living flesh. KOS-MOS stood up and opened her new, blue eyes to the astonished three (chaos is still tramatized).--**

**--Oh, and since KOS-MOS didn't need to wear any clothes, she's now completely naked. Allen looks the new form head-to toe, and then faints with a very bloody nose. Jr stares with a growingly red face, a little bit of a bloody nose, and a very wide grin. Even Shion's nose starts to drip a little blood as she continues to stare in amazement.--**

**Part 6**

**--Meanwhile, Ziggy is romping through a U-TIC base searching for MOMO. Whatever resistance he encounters is easily dispatched.--**

**Ziggy:** --stabs another U-TIC solider-- You only have yourself to blame. Rest in peace.

**--The hole causes circuitry to stick out of the soldier, which Ziggy only gets a quick glimpse before the soldier falls over.--**

**Ziggy:** What is this...

**--Ziggy kicks the soldier over to reveal the wound. Small sparks fly from the exposed wires.**

**Ziggy:** Can it be--

**--Before Ziggy could even finish his sentence, more U-TIC soldiers appear from seemingly out of nowhere and engage the cyborg.--**

**Ziggy:** More soldiers! No time to think, I MUST save MOMO! --rushes the enemy-

**--Soon enough, Ziggy reaches MOMO's cell, which is guarded by 10 U-TIC soldiers.--**

**MOMO:** Daddy!  
**Ziggy:** Don't worry, I will get you out of here!

**--Ziggy knocks all the soldiers away with a powerful attack. As he steps towards the cell, something pushes him back to the wall. A solemn grin stares Ziggy back, as the tip of a sword is placed right in front of his face.**

**Ziggy:** Margulis! I should have known!  
**Margulis:** You are too late, we already have the information we need from her. I shall dispose of her, right after I dispose of you.  
**Ziggy:** Not on my watch!

**--After a fierce battle, Ziggy finally emerges victorious. Margulis lies on the floor next to him, unconscious. Ziggy and MOMO rush out of the complex as Ziggy's explosive charges go off, causing a wall of flame to follow them out. They steal a U-TIC ship and start heading back to the Neo-Kukai Foundation.--**

**MOMO:** Daddy, I am so glad you rescued me!  
**Ziggy:** Of course. I couldn't stand losing a second child.  
**MOMO:** Tee-hee. I'll go tell Jr I'm OK. I'll be right back.

**--MOMO exit's to a seperate room with a video phone, and punches in a number. The screen lights up with the face of a U-TIC soldier.--**

**MOMO:** What do you call _that_! He almost figured it out!  
**Ex U-TIC Commander:** I am sorry Mrs. MOMO, I thought I had put the wiring deep enough...  
**MOMO:** Well you _obviously_ thought wrong!  
**Ex U-TIC Commander:** But Mrs MOMO, it is rather difficult to keep getting these "missions" so authentic, we are running out of parts...  
**MOMO:** Then use more Synths, I _don't_ care! WHAT do you think I am _paying_ you for!  
**Ex U-TIC Commander:** Mrs MOMO, there is also a problem with Bob, the Synth clone playing Margulis. He is threatening to leave after the savage beating Ziggy just gave him.  
**MOMO:** Oh my $#$!$# _god_, you people are _useless_. Look, just give him the percent$# phone and I'll talk to him.  
**Ex U-TIC Commander:** OK, hold on...  
**Bob:** Uh, hello Mrs. MOMO. Hey, look, I know we Synths don't have complex emotions like Realians, but those punches hurt like the dickins. it's beginning to affect my preformance.  
**MOMO:** You are a Synth. Just deal with it.  
**Bob:** Look, you'll hear from the Society For Prevention Of Cruelty To Synths.  
**MOMO:** You know what? You know what? Both you and SFPOCTP can just kiss my--

**Part 7**

**--Somewhere in the deepest reaches of space...--**

**Red Cloak:** It's your move.  
**Blue Cloak:** I know, I know! I'm thinking!  
**Red Cloak:** Of course you are. You're thinking about how futile this is.  
**Blue Cloak:** No! I'm...wait, let me move this here.  
**Red Cloak:** Are you _sure_ you want to move it there?  
**Blue Cloak:** Yes, I am sure! Now, victory shall fianlly be mine!  
**Red Cloak:** Checkmate. That makes the score 20-0.  
**Blue Cloak:** --knocks the chess board into the air-- Son of a--  
**Wilhelm:** Red, did you perchance forget to inform Blue that you two can read others' minds?  
**Red Cloak:** Hmm? Oh, I told him we could communicate telepathically...  
**Blue Cloak:** We can actually read minds!  
**Wilhelm:** Yes. it's one of your special talents. However, while you can communicate telepathically with me, you cannot read my mind, and I cannot read yours.  
**Red Cloak:** Indeed, and it only adds to Wilhelm's inferiority compared to our power.  
**Wilhelm:** Inferiority? I have knowledge, which is far more valuable then any skill in your arsenal.  
**Red Cloak:** I can read people's minds. Top that.  
**Wilhelm:** Fine. Red Cloakburrito, are you, perhaps, thinking about burritoes?  
**Red Cloak:** Huh...wait a moment...uh, no.  
**Blue Cloak:** He's lying! He is TOO thinking about burritoes!  
**Red Cloak:** Shut up! That's just a cheap trick!  
**Wilhelm:** Worked on you.  
**Red Cloak:** Well, your tricks still cannot have all the benefit's of reading others' minds..._mmm-hmmmm_...  
**Blue Cloak:** What is...hey! That's just _sick_!  
**Wilhelm:** What is it?  
**Red Cloak:** Uhh...-fidgets nervously-  
**Blue Cloak:** Here, let me show you! --communicates the image telepathically to Wilhelm-  
**Wilhelm:** Oh my...that is indeed a level of perversion I previously only thought possible in Albedo.  
**Red Cloak:** Gah! --waves his hand over Blue Cloak, then Wilhelm-- There, may you both remember nothing!  
**Wilhelm:** --pauses for a moment-- ...Um, you can't do that.  
**Red Cloak:** --sighs-- Well, it was worth a shot.  
**Wilhelm:** Enough of this foolishness. Red Cloak, I have a job for you to do.  
**Red Cloak:** Since when can you order me around?  
**Wilhelm:** Since I just learned of your little fetish.  
**Red Cloak:** ...Right. I'm on my way.

**Part 8**

**--Somewhere in the Neo-Kukai Foundation--**

**Red Cloak:** Here she comes...  
**MOMO:** --whistling an aimless tune-  
**Red Cloak:** --jumps out of a dark alley-- Aha! You shall come with me!  
**MOMO:** Um, no. --teleports away-  
**Red Cloak:** **percent$#&**! Since when can she _teleport_! --runs after her-

**--Somewhere else in the Neo-Kukai Foundation--**

**MOMO:** --still whistling an aimless tune-  
**Red Cloak:** --runs up to her-- Ah---pant---hah! Now...I...-wheeze-...have...you!  
**MOMO:** What _do_ you want, red cloaked man?  
**Red Cloak:** Give...me...-pant-...a minute...-wheeze-  
**MOMO:** Silly grown-up. --shakes head-  
**Red Cloak:** You are _only_ six years...younger --cough-- then me.  
**MOMO:** _What_ **do** you _mean_? I am _only_ 12!  
**Red Cloak**: You haven't been twelve in--  
**MOMO:** --takes out her rod and points it at Red Cloak's face-- Finish that sentence, and I will stick this where the sun don't shine.  
**Red Cloak:** Err...right. Well, you shall be coming with me.  
**MOMO:** Oh? Is this another Ziggy "mission"?  
**Red Cloak:** Umm...yeah?  
**MOMO:** --slams Red Cloak on the head with her rod-- **_LIAR_**! **I** orchastrate all Ziggy "missions", and I don't know _who_ you are!  
**Red Cloak:** OWW... --rubs head in pain-  
**MOMO:** --her face of anger quickly turns to a sweet smile-- Good day, Mr. Red Cloaked Man. -curtsies, then starts to leave-  
**Red Cloak:** Wait! I have...candy?  
**MOMO:** --face immediatly lights up and teleports right in front of Red Cloak-- _Reeaaaaally_!  
**Red Cloak:** Um, yeah, lots of candy. It's back at my place...  
**MOMO:** **YEAAAAA**! Let's go right now! --grabs Red Cloak's arm and starts to teleport-  
**Red Cloak:** Wait you don't know where I li--- --disappears along with MOMO-

**--Somewhere in the universe, on a cold, desolete planet--**

**MOMO:** _Brrrr_! Your home is sure cold, Mister!  
**Red Cloak:** T-t-t-hissss Issss N-n-not-t-t m-m-my-y-y h-h-ho-ho-m-m-me...-shivers profusely-  
**MOMO:** Are you cold, Mister?  
**Red Cloak:** I-i-t-t issss on-ne h-h-hund-d-dreddd b-bel-low zer-r-ro...h-how c-c-c-annn y-y-youu n-n-n-n-n-notttt b-b-b-b-b-be?  
**MOMO:** What do you mean?  
**Red Cloak:** Y-y-youu ar-r-re w-w-w-wear-r-rin-ng an-n abssssur-rdddl-ly sh-sh-shortttt m-m-m-in-n-ni sss-k-k-kirtttt...  
**MOMO:** Oh. I am warm from Jr's _looove_! --hugs herself energentically-  
**Red Cloak:** Y-y-yeah r-r-rightttt...  
**MOMO:** --glares-- Shut up you $#$#$#. If you must know, I'm using Ether power...you big party pooper. --sticks out tounge and grins playfully-  
**Red Cloak:** O-o-o-kkkk-ay. N-n-now **GET US THE &$#$ OUT OF HERE**!  
**MOMO:** --scowls-- Don't you yell at me, you $#$#$ #$$$# $#$# #$#$#$#! Fine, we're going. #$$ baby. --charges up-  
**Red Cloak:** W-w-w-waittt I ddddiddd n-n-nottt t-t-tell y-y-ouu w-w-where to g--

**--Before Red Cloak could finish his sentence, the two of them teleport off to some other distant location.--**

**Part 9**

**--Back with Shion and the others. Everyone is still staring at the naked, human KOS-MOS (except Allen who has fainted, and chaos who is in shock)-.**

**KOS-MOS:** What is going on? Why are you all staring at me? Where...where are my clothes?  
**Shion:** K-KOS...M-MOS?  
**KOS-MOS:** Shion? Is that you, Shion? You look different. Where are my clothes? I fear Jr's eyes are going to melt if he doesn't blink. --gets up off the table and walks towards Shion-  
**Jr:** --drools, nose bleeds more as he watches KOS-MOS walk-  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks around-- Wait...this is the original Durandal. Hmm, I'll just sythensize some clothes then.

**--A bright light bathes KOS-MOS as clothes seem to generate from her very flesh. As the light fades, a fully-clothed KOS-MOS stands before them, wearing an outfit similiar to MOMO's Starlight form.--**

**Shion:** How..._did_ you do...that? --still gawking, extremely confused-  
**KOS-MOS:** MOMO taught it to me soon after I was born. It uses Ether power to generate clothes, and only works on Relians and Synths. Have you forgotten already?  
**KOS-MOS:** --turns to Jr-- Where _is_ MOMO? I cannot seem to contact her.  
**Jr:** Dress...too tight...not made for adults...must control...urges...soon to be married...leave alone...-clenches his fist as his face grows even redder-

**--Allen wakes up, rubbing his head in pain. He takes one look at KOS-MOS in her new dress, and unfortunately for him, KOS-MOS's chest pops out of her dress. Allen says "GAH!" and faints once again as KOS-MOS adjusts her dress.--**'

**KOS-MOS:** --looks at Allen with puzzlement, then turns back to Shion-- Umm...Shion, why are you wearing glasses?  
**Shion:** Huh?  
**KOS-MOS:** --sighs and shakes head-- This is all very confusing...  
**Shion:** Who...who are you?  
**KOS-MOS:** --turns to Shion and stands right in front of her, almost touching her face-- Hmm...you aren't Shion.  
**Shion:** I'm...I'm not?  
**KOS-MOS:** --takes Shion's hand and looks at it-- Hmm...you are...her grandmother. Now I am officially confused.  
**Shion:** Grand...m-mother? Then you're n-not my KOS-MOS?  
**KOS-MOS:** Well you obviously repaired me, but you're not the one who built me. Shion and Allen Jr built me.  
**Shion:** Allen Jr...  
**Jr:** GAHH! --sobers up quickly-- If you're from the future, and you were built by "Allen Jr"...that means...that means...I MARRY ALLEN! NOOO! I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF NOW! --raises a gun to his head-  
**KOS-MOS:** --snatches the gun away from his hand-- You're as big an idiot in this time as from mine. You're married to MOMO.  
**Jr:** What...what a relief...thank you! You saved my life! --hugs KOS-MOS, and because of his height, his face goes right into her chest-  
**KOS-MOS:** --knocks him away-- You're also just as big a pervert.  
**Jr:** --grins and wipes the blood from his nose-- Hehe, I married MOMO, didn't I?  
**Shion:** What is going _on_ here?  
**chaos:** --stands up suddenly and shouts, startling everyone-- **I GOT IT! I'M JUST A CONFUSED TRANSVESTITE**! --laughs maniacally-  
**KOS-MOS:** --stares at chaos along with everyone else-- ...chaos? Is that you?  
**chaos:** --jumps over to KOS-MOS and takes her hands-- Yes, my _dear_! I am sorry I wasn't all there when you awoke, but now that I am better, we can be _together_! Oh, think of _all_ the dresses we _shall_ share!  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks him up and down-- Wait...are you a...boy? The chaos I know is a...girl.

**--chaos stares at KOS-MOS blankly for a moment, with a growing look of horror upon his face. Finally he cracks, and runs out of the room screaming "NEEEEPHILIMMMMMMMMM!"--**

**KOS-MOS:** Oops. I shouldn't have told him that.  
**Jr:** Aww $#$#! Shion, wake up Allen and KEEP him conscious! Our only clue as to what the $#$# happened to KOS-MOS just ran out of the room screaming!

**Part 10**

**--chaos is in one of the rooms about the Durandal, talking to a ghostly spirit. He has his back turned towards the window behind him, facing the door.--**

**chaos:** That's it, I'm _through_. Send me back!  
**Nephilim:** You know I _cannot_ do that...  
**chaos:** --whines-- Wahaha, it's not _FAIR_!  
**Nephilim:** **You** drew the short straw. That means **you** were the one that had to play _this_ role.  
**chaos:** But _why_...  
**Nephilim:** You know very well the organizations that were _breathing_ down our necks...we couldn't **ALL** be girls.  
**chaos:** But in _all_ my past lives, I was a **girl**! --sobs-  
**Nephilim:** Think of it as a new experience...  
**chaos:** I don't wanna think! I wanna be a girl again! And wear my pretty, _pretty_ dresses without restraint! --hugs himself and cries some more-  
**Nephilim:** Look. We already gave you **more** then any _normal_ man could dream of.  
**chaos:** Oh you mean _that_ thing? You really should have given me an instruction manual with it! Do you know how _difficult_ it was to take a--  
**Nephilim:** Enough whining. Have you finished your analysis?  
**chaos:** Analysis? What...analysis?  
**Nephilim:** --sighs and shakes head-- The analysis of the future KOS-MOS's head. I sent it to you over ten years ago.  
**chaos:** --looks deep in thought-- Ohhh yeaaaahh. Now I remember it.  
**Nephilim:** Don't tell me you didn't finish the analysis...  
**chaos:** Hey! I was _busy_! I'll get to it!  
**Nephilim:** You've had **ten years**! Blast it all, do you understand how imperitive that analysis is! We must find out where that head came from!  
**chaos:** Why don't you just ask the boss?  
**Nephilim:** You know very well I cannot ask such a question freely...  
**chaos:** Oh, right, I forgot...you know, men are stupid like that. If I were a girl, then I would have probably remembered, _hmmm_?  
**Nephilim:** --rubs her temple and deeply sighs-- For the last time, **NO**!  
**chaos:** _Fine_ then! I'll just go get a _sex change_ operation! I bet in this era, it doesn't take more then a second!  
**Nephilim:** If you willingly let someone cut you open, the four plagues shall fly out of your body and engulf the universe, destroying it.  
**chaos:** **WHAT**! Why the would you do something like that to me!  
**Nephilim:** Like I said, we'd have to deal with **Hell** if you became a girl. Quite literally.  
**chaos:** Aww $#$# it then. Let's just get this mission over with so I can go back to being myself. --pouts-  
**Nephilim:** Well now we have a li-ttle problem with that, don't we? I need that analysis.  
**chaos:** Why don't you just ask KOS-MOS herself?  
**Nephilim:** All we have is her deactivated head. We cannot reform her, even with our powers.

**--chaos points through Nephilim, towards an open door. The spirit turns around to see a very suprised KOS-MOS, Shion, Allen, and Jr all staring at her and chaos.--**

**Nephilim:** Oh $#$#.

**Part 11**

**--Meanwhile, somewhere in the deepest reaches of space...--**

**MOMO:** CANDY CANDY CANDYYYY! --bounces around energentically, knocking various things over-  
**Blue Cloak:** Did you _actually_ **give** her candy? You know it's like crack for Realians!  
**Red Cloak:** Well I had to shut her up somehow!  
**Blue Cloak:** --almost falls over as MOMO bounds past him-- Oh, she's MUCH more calm now!  
**Wilhelm:** --walks into the room to find it completely trashed-- **What** is going on here?  
**Red Cloak:** Oh, hello sir...  
**Blue Cloak:** it's all his fault! Him, him, him!  
**Wilhelm:** I was already quite aware of that. I just wanted to see if you would actually betray Red Cloak.  
**Red Cloak:** Heh. Squeeler.  
**Blue Cloak:** Oh go $#$# yourself.  
**Wilhelm:** Grab that Realian so we can get to work.  
**Blue Cloak:** I'll get her! --runs after MOMO-

**--After wreaking the rest of the room, Blue Cloak finally catches up to the hyped-up MOMO and pins her to the ground.--**

**MOMO:** Lemme go you, you **PERVERT**!  
**Blue Cloak:** I'm not a pervert. Now quit kicking me!  
**MOMO:** You are _TOO_ a pervert! You want to see my PANTIES!  
**Blue Cloak:** I have absolutely no interest in seeing your panties.  
**MOMO:** --breaks away from Blue Cloak and stands up-- WHAT! Everyone wants to see my panties! What are you, gay!  
**Blue Cloak:** --still kneeling-- I prefer...women around my age. Well, women that LOOK like my age...  
**MOMO:** --pulls out a rod from seemingly nowhere-- Careful, $#$# face.  
**MOMO:** --pulls up her skirt-- You don't _enjoy_ this?  
**Blue Cloak:** --takes a glance, then returns to looking at MOMO's face-- No, not really.  
**MOMO:** --lets her skirt fall back to place and starts crying-- I'm FAT, aren't I! I KNEW it!  
**Blue Cloak:** You are a Realian. You cannot get fat.  
**MOMO:** --sniffles-- Well, why don't you want to see my panties!  
**Blue Cloak:** I'm more interested in your tasty brai--bra. Your tasty bra.  
**MOMO:** --immediatly lights up and giggles-- I'm too _young_ for a bra! Tee-hehe!  
**Wilhelm:** Enough foolishness. It's time. Blue Cloak, Red Cloak, make sure she doesn't move. I will start the procedure.

**--Wilhelm pushes a button on a nearby console, and a human-like KOS-MOS wearing only a skimpy nightgown teleports into the room.--**

**Fake KOS-MOS:** Greetings Master Wilhelm. I am KOS-MOS Love Slave #5, Synth version. How may I pleasure you today?

**--Wilhelm quickly taps a few more buttons, and the fake KOS-MOS disappears.--**

**Wilhelm:** That was definately not the correct button. Let me...try again. --pushes another button on the console and a strange device starts hovering in the middle of the room-  
**Red Cloak:** Say boss...  
**Wilhelm:** --slowly turns to Red Cloak-- ...Yes?  
**Red Cloak:** Can I...  
**Wilhelm:** Only if you do well in the next assignment.  
**Red Cloak:** --grins widely-

**Part 12**

**--Back on the Durandal, the partially transparent spirit called Nephilim floats silently as Shion, Allen, Jr, and the now human KOS-MOS all stare in awe.--**

**Nephilim:** --turns to chaos-- What are they doing here?  
**chaos:** Looks like they followed me.  
**Nephilim:** You should have been able to properly conceal your destination...  
**chaos:** Well, I had a _lot_ on my mind!  
**Nephilim:** I see...are they...staring at..._me_?  
**chaos:** It appears so.  
**Nephilim:** --turns to the crew-- Can you both hear AND see me?  
**Shion:** Y-yes...  
**Nephilim:** This...isn't good. It seems the very fabric of your universe is coming apart.  
**Allen:** GAH! You woke me up for this! --whimpers-  
**chaos:** Wait, it gets _better_. KOS-MOS, tell her what brought you here today.  
**KOS-MOS:** I don't know _how_ I got here...  
**chaos:** Well then, tell us what you do remember.  
**KOS-MOS:** --nods-- Affirmative. Well, let's see...I was constructed by the grandaughter and grandson of Shion and Allen. I was to be the fin--  
**Allen:** --interrupts-- Wait, did you say grandaughter and grandson of Shion and **ALLEN**! It...can't be...but it is! YIIPPEEE! --starts dancing-  
**Shion:** --blinks repeatedly in confusion and whispers to Jr-- What is he dancing about?  
**Jr:** Um, don't you know?  
**Shion:** Oh, I get it... --smiles and walks over to Allen-

**--Shion walks slowly over to Allen, who instantly breaks his jig when she draws near. His breath already hastened by the spontaneous excercise, Allen gives a very wide smile to his boss. Shion gently picks up both of Allen's hands and cups them with her own. Allen's skin sweats profusely, and he resists the urge to pass out. Shion tilts her head to look up at Allen and gives him a very warm smile that allows him to visably relax. Slowly, she opens her lips...--**

**Shion:** I am very happy that our grandchildren will have the same healthy friendship that we have.

**--Allen's smile quickly turns to deep disappointment, then almost immediatly to terror, as he clutches his chest in pain. He falls over dead, the sudden shock of hearing Shion's feelings causing him a massive heart attack.--**

**Shion:** Oh no! ALLEN! --kneels and tries to prop up Allen's head-  
**Jr:** Allen's dead. Oh my. Heh.  
**Shion:** Someone HELP! He's...he's not breathing!  
**KOS-MOS:** Oh dear...if he dies, I will cease to exist.  
**Nephilim:** chaos, revive him.  
**chaos:** But Allen is _so annoooyyyying_! --whines-  
**Nephilim:** If KOS-MOS ceases to exist, then I will make you immortal.  
**chaos:** --gasps-- _Trapped_ in a boy's body **forever**! --charges up-- **Let me at him**!

**--chaos blasts a large stream of energy into Allen. A bright glow surrounds Allen's body for a second before disapaiting.--**

**chaos:** There...it's done.  
**Shion:** He...he's still not breathing!  
**chaos:** Well, he was dead for a few seconds. His body forgot how to breathe. Shion, quickly, give him CPR!  
**Shion:** Right! --leans down and starts preforming mouth-to-mouth ressucitation-  
**Nephilim:** Umm...

**--After only a few compressions, Allen regains consciousness to find Shion's lips on his mouth, and her bossom pressed up against his chest. Suffice to say, he immediatly fainted.--**

**Part 13**

**--Shion is holding Allen, who after being revived by chaos, has immediatly fainted again after receiving CPR from her.--**

**Shion:** Oh no! He's dead again!  
**chaos:** Don't worry, he'll live.  
**Nephilim:** chaos...  
**Shion:** --rises back to a kneeling position-- Should I continue giving CPR?  
**chaos:** No, that'll just make him faint again.  
**Shion:** --hugs Allen's sleeping head-- Oh Allen, I hope you are really alright...-wipes away some tears as she rocks back and forth slowly, stroking Allen's head gently-  
**Nephilim:** chaos, that was wholely unneccesary.  
**chaos:** I think that was plently necessary! --turns to KOS-MOS-- Any chance that you will cease to exist now? --grins and winks-  
**KOS-MOS:** --smiles-- Something tells me I'll be fine. --quickly turns sober again-- For now...  
**Nephilim:** --turns back to KOS-MOS-- For something like you to be here, is there really that much trouble looming?  
**KOS-MOS:** There is a 96.05 percent probability that 90.8 percent of the universe's population will soon be wiped out.  
**chaos:** --sobs-- I'm too _pretty_ to **die**!  
**Jr:** How do you kill only 0.8 percent of a person?  
**Nephilim:** This is indeed bad...

**KOS-MOS:** I am an advanced Synth model, based off the original working KOS-MOS model. I was designed to emulate the functions of humans in every way, though the "cells" that make up my body are replaced by microscopic machines called nanites. This allows me to regenerate myself from any state except complete annihilation, and make full use of the Ether.

**Jr:** So if you're like us humans now...can you...y'know...erk erk? Squeek squeek? Huba huba? Whacka whacka? Ehh? _Ehhhhh_? --grins widely-  
**KOS-MOS:** ...**X-BUSTER**! --KOS-MOS's stomach opens up as usual, but instead of charging up, synthetic organs fall out-  
**KOS-MOS:** Hmm...seems I may need to reconfigure my internal organs. Although, I don't think I really need any of those. --walks over to Jr and knocks him out with a single, hard punch-  
**Nephilim:** ...Anyway, do you remember what transpired to put us in such peril?  
**KOS-MOS:** I cannot describe the details, as I was created after the disaster. However, I do know a certain Realian instigates the entire process _soon_. A certain Realian of _mutual_ aqquaintence. --after placing the last, lost organ back in, her stomach automatically closes-  
**chaos:** Say what?  
**Nephilim:** You can't mean...

**--Meanwhile, in the deepest reaches of space, once again...--**

**MOMO:** Get off me, you **PERVERTS**!  
**Wilhelm:** Red Cloak, Blue Cloak, keep her steady. I will start the device. --presses a few buttons on a nearby console-

**--A bright flash of light surrounds the room. When everyone's vision returns, they are treated to the sight of three dancing copies of KOS-MOS only garbed in thong bikinis. Sitting next to them is a Karaoke machine, andone of the three KOS-MOS copies has a microphone on her hand.--**

**Fake KOS-MOS #1:** Maaaster Wiilllhelm, you are _sooo_ great!  
**Fake KOS-MOS 2 & 3:** Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
**Fake KOS-MOS #1:** Maaaster Wiillllhelm, you **take** the **cake**!  
**Fake KOS-MOS 2 & 3:** Uh huh! Uh huh!  
**Fake KOS-MOS #1:** Maaaster Wiilllhelm, will you be _my_ mate?  
**Fake KOS-MOS #2:** You _said_ it, girl!  
**Fake KOS-MOS #3:** Go for it, girl!  
**Fake KOS-MOS #1:** Oh, Iiiiiiii--

**--The trio of KOS-MOSes are cut off when they suddenly teleported out by Wilhelm quickly punching a different combination of keys.--**

**Wilhelm:** Perhaps I should disable those shortcut keystrokes...  
**Blue Cloak:** Ya think?  
**Wilhelm:** ...Until later.  
**MOMO:** --shouts-- **You're all PERVERTS**! --whispers to herself, trying to hold back tears-- _How can even my panties compete with that!_

**Part 14**

**--Back aboard the Durandal.--**

**Nephilim:** This is _indeed_ a precosius predicament...  
**Jr:** --after regaining consciousness, moves up close to Nephilim-- Say...you're pretty cute. Want to get a drink after all this?  
**Nephilim:** --glances at Jr out of the corner of her eye-- Not only am I non-corporal, you're engaged.  
**Jr:** I don't care about your military record. And about my little _engagement_...well, that never stopped me before! --grins wickedly-  
**Nephilim:** **Ugh**! --makes a quick move and blasts Jr across the room, where he falls down in a slump, unconscious-  
**chaos:** Haha! You go, girl! --does a quick, funky dance-  
**KOS-MOS:** --has her eyes shut and is looking around the room-- I still cannot sense MOMO. Wherever she is, the place must have cutting-edge shielding technology.  
**Nephilim:** Perhaps Albedo stole the technology, along with MOMO.  
**Ziggy:** Did someone say MOMO has been kidnapped! --rushes in from another room-  
**Ziggy:** Margulis! That dirty fiend...this time, the U-TIC organization shall fall!  
**Nephilim:** I said Albedo, not Margulis. It cannot be the U-TIC organization, they have been disbanded for years.  
**Ziggy:** They only **want** you to _think_ they have been disbanded. In reality, Margulis is alive and well. I am **sure** he is behind all of this. --slams fist down on a nearby table, cracking it in two-  
**chaos:** Um, Ziggy, hey, calm down now.  
**Ziggy:** I am perfectly calm. Emotions cannot cloud my judgement in a time of crisis. Hmm...if Margulis is still around, that must mean his best henchman is on his way now...  
**Nephilim:** Well, I do believe Albedo may be our culprit...  
**Ziggy:** No! Albedo is dead. I killed him myself. Margulis's new master henchman is...Bunnie! The evil, sinister anthromorphic rabbit. To think such a cute and cuddly creature could turn to a life of crime...but, I must do what I must do. I **must** _save_ MOMO!  
**Nephilim:** Umm...  
**Ziggy:** --turns to look Nephilim square in the face-- You are...translucent! That must mean...you are a...GNOSIS! --charges Nephilim and tries to throw various kicks and punches at her-  
**Nephilim:** --all the attacks pass right through her-- Um, please stop that. it's highly annoying.  
**Ziggy:** **DIE, GNOSIS SCUM**!  
**Nephilim:** I am not Gnosis, I am something like a spirit. We are similiar, yet I cannot manifest fully in this world.  
**Ziggy:** $#$# ethetral _monster_...wait, I have it! MOMO, produce Hilbert Effect!  
**Nephilim:** --sighs-  
**chaos:** --slaps forehead-- Um, Ziggy...MOMO isn't here, remember?  
**Ziggy:** --looks around suddenly, as if he just recovered from a daze-- $#$# it, has she been kidnapped again! Why couldn't I have gotten a less perilous daughter! Who did it this time? Margulis? Albedo? The evil, evil _Bunnie_?  
**chaos:** ...It was Bunnie.  
**Ziggy:** $#$# that twisted rodent! Don't worry, I'll get her back! Wish me luck! --charges out the door-  
**Nephilim:** --turns to chaos-- Thank you.

**--Meanwhile...--**

**Tiny KOS-MOS:** **KONICHIWA**, I am CHIBI KOS-MOS, and I shall dansu far you! --starts dancing-  
**Red Cloak:** Catch her!  
**Blue Cloak:** --leaps to try and grab the tiny KOS-MOS, but she dances out of the way just in time-- **Argh**!  
**Wilhelm:** --taps his hands impaitently on the console and sighs-- This is what I get for installing Curtains 4000 on my own machine.

**Part 15**

**--Once again, back aboard the Durandal.--**

**KOS-MOS:** --snaps out of her daze after watching Ziggy, and walks over to chaos-- Say, chaos...um...  
**chaos:** Yeah?  
**KOS-MOS:** --twirls her long, blue hair with one of her fingers-- Were you...always a...boy?  
**chaos:** Only in this lifetime.  
**KOS-MOS:** Um, will you become a girl soon?  
**chaos:** That's a **good** question. --gives a dirty look to Nephilim-  
**chaos:** --turns back to look at KOS-MOS-- Why do you ask?  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks down at the floor-- My new design features a far more enhanced emotional matrix then the previous KOS-MOS model...I can experience a wide variety of emotions quite openly...  
**chaos:** Uh-huh. And?  
**KOS-MOS:** And...well...in my time you are a girl...and we...well...uhh...were...-whispers-- together.  
**chaos:** --jumps back a bit-- **Whoa**, you mean...WHOA...err...-stratches his head-- Sorry.  
**KOS-MOS:** --blushes and smiles-- It's alright...  
**chaos:** You mean...haha...well, I guess I'm more fruity then I thought! --laughs softly--  
**Nephilim:** To say the least.  
**chaos:** Hey! Were you listening in on our conversation!  
**Nephilim:** I see all and _hear_ all, remember?  
**chaos:** $#$# it!

**--KOS-MOS laughs self-consciously. Hearing an android laugh stirs Allen out of his fainting spell. He awakes to find Shion holding him to her chest, stroking his head and rocking back and forth. He uses all within him to resist fainting again, yet still grows so red, one would think he would start boiling.--**

**Allen:** Um...Ch-ch-chief?  
**Shion:** _Oh_! Allen, you're OK! --clasps him even tighter-- I thought I lost you too...  
**Allen:** Ch-chief, you're m-making it **really** hard to st-stay aw-wake...  
**Shion:** --releases him with a THUD!-- Oh, s-sorry. I...I just...  
**Allen:** W-What's wrong, chief? --tries to hide his face, which is still extremely red-  
**Shion:** --looks down-- It's just...I've lost everyone important to me...my parents...my brother...and...Kevin...and now, even my KOS-MOS is gone...  
**Shion:** When the Wolingde was attacked, my whole world went upside down. Being touched by the Gnosis, KOS-MOS awakening and her subsequent rampage around the ship, and having to risk death just to follow KOS-MOS...I felt...powerless.  
**Shion:** Yet, you were there through it all. While the other staff members jumped into the test vessel, you risked your life to help save mine. I've always thought of you as a wimp until that moment...though I still think of you as mostly a wimp...  
**Shion:** --looks up into Allen's face-- I just **can't** lose _you_, too...  
**Allen:** Chief...  
**Shion:** --takes Allen's hands, which almost instantly become soaked with sweat-- You're the only one left that I have any real feelings for...  
**Allen:** Ch-chief...  
**Shion:** --smiles and blushes-- Call me Shion.  
**Allen:** Shion, I...

**--Allen stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Shion closing her eyes and puckering her lips.--**

**Allen:** _What is that? An impression of a fish?_ --thinks to himself-  
**Allen:** _Wait! I saw this in a movie once! She wants...a kiss! AHHH! WHAT DO I DO!_  
**chaos:** _Kiss her, you idiot!_ --transmit's his thoughts-  
**Allen:** _Hey! Are you my...id?_  
**chaos:** _Now you're getting the picture! Kiss her NOW!_  
**Allen:** _Right! I've reads books on this, I think I'm ready! Here I go!_

**--As Allen opens his eyes, he is treated to the sight of a now-conscious Jr kissing Shion. Allen stares at the scene for a moment, trying to comprehend what to do next. His mind soon turns to mush, as very violent thoughts enter his brain and take over. With all the rage of an angry engineer, Allen pops up and punches Jr as hard as he can.--**

**Jr:** Oww! --rubs his face where Allen punched him, gives Allen a quick wink and grin, then falls over-

**Part 16**

**--Jr is lying on the floor, supposedly knocked unconscious by Allen. Allen and Shion are sitting near each other on the floor.--**

**Shion:** Allen!  
**Allen:** I'm sorry, but he **was** _asking_ for it.  
**Allen:** --shakes his hand in pain, and thinks to himself-- _OWW! His face is HARD! How could I ever knock out someone with such an iron jaw!_  
**chaos:** _You didn't._ --still transmitting his thoughts-  
**Allen:** _Hey! Are you my superego now, too!_  
**Nephilim:** _No, I am the superego. But cha--err, your id, is right._  
**chaos:** _Hurry up and kiss her NOW! She's still waiting!_  
**Allen:** _Oh, right! Um...how do I effectively kiss someone?_  
**chaos:** _For the love of...pucker your lips and press them against hers._  
**Nephilim:** _Shion is feeling vunerable right now. Is this really the right thing to be doing?_  
**chaos:** _You're just jealous because I stole your line. Besides, Allen had better kiss Shion, or they'll both have so much repressed urges that they'll explode. It's not healthy!_  
**Nephilim:** _Oh be quiet. I could do a better job as the "id" any day of the week! Watch me! Hey, Allen, go and $#$# her now!_  
**chaos:** _Oh THAT's mature. There's more to my job then that..._  
**Nephilim:** _Really? Even when dealing with men?_  
**chaos:** _...Well, then that's the exception...but I can assure you, that's the only one!_  
**Nephilim:** _So you're saying only 49 percent of your work is pitifully easy. That'll show me._  
**chaos:** _Oh shut the $#$# up._  
**Allen:** _AHHHH make the voices in my head STOOOPP!_  
**Nephilim:** _Oopsie..._  
**chaos:** _Allen! Listen to me! If you want the voices to stop, KISS SHION NOW!_

**--Allen leans over quickly and kisses Shion on the nose. Realizing this was the wrong area, he retracts and quickly goes for the lips. Shion is surprised at first, but eventually relaxes into the kiss. chaos and KOS-MOS both cheer, while Nephilim actually cracks a smile.--**

**Jr:** It's about $#$#ing time! --jumps up and grins-

**Shion:** AHH! Allen! Wh-what are you doing! --feels Allen's hand in a rather sensitive spot-  
**Jr:** --jumps over next to Shion and takes a long look at Allen-- Hmm...seems the wimp has fainted again.

**--Shion slides out of Allen's odd grip, blushing profusely. Allen is also blushing, in addition to being completely unconscious. He has a very large smile on his face.--**

**Jr:** Hmm...I wonder if he fainted from the kiss, or the...  
**Shion:** Gah! He's a PERVERT!  
**Jr:** Hey, don't be going all MOMO on me now. You just gotta give him the benefit of the doubt.  
**Shion:** Well...  
**Jr:** I mean, is **this** _really_ so bad?  
**Shion:** K-K-KOS-MOS!  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. --picks up Jr and throws him across the room, slamming him hard into the wall-  
**Shion:** --gets up and brushes herself off-- Thank you, KOS-MOS. Even if you aren't my KOS-MOS, I'm glad to have you.  
**KOS-MOS:** --nods-- He deserved it.  
**Jr:** Owwwwwwww...hehe, it was worth it...-falls unconscious again-  
**Nephilim:** _Did you tell him to do that?_ --transmit's her thoughts-  
**chaos:** _Actually, no. I'm scared of Jr's mind!_

**Part 17**

**--Back in the deepest, darkest reaches of space. Red Cloak is still holding down MOMO as Wilhelm fiddles with his console. A weird device floats in the middle of the room.--**

**Wilhelm:** Done. I've reinstalled the operating system. We should be fine now.  
**Red Cloak:** --in a high pitched voice-- It's about **time**! MOMO has been kicking me so much, I think I'm a eunich now!  
**Blue Cloak:** Wait...we're...not...suppose to...be...? You told me to...castrate myself...  
**Red Cloak:** Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I was joking...You actually did it? Haha!  
**Blue Cloak:** --shakes fist in extreme rage-- **YOU $#$#ing $#$#er, I'LL _KILL_ YOU**!  
**Red Cloak:** Fool! My powers are **far** above _yours_! --releases MOMO and taking up a fighting stance-  
**Blue Cloak:** **PREPARE TO DIE**!  
**MOMO:** No! Don't fight over _me_!  
**Wilhelm:** Black Cloak, stop them.

**--As Red and Blue Cloak charge at each other, the room goes dark as a sinister cloud surrounds the two cloaked men. As the cloud dissapates, the two have been knocked to the floor, and a figure wearing a black cloak stands next to Wilhelm.--**

**Red Cloak:** --rises to a kneeling position, clutching his chest-- Black Cloak, I presume.  
**Black Cloak:** _You presume correctly._ --transmit's his thoughts to everyone-  
**Red Cloak:** Too scared to speak directly to me?  
**Wilhelm:** Enough. You two, pick up MOMO and put her under the Extractor.  
**Red & Blue Cloak:** Yes, sir.

**--Red and Blue Cloak each grabbing one of MOMO's arms breaks her from the almost trance Black Cloak seems to have effected upon her. She doesn't resist as they drag her over underneath the strange, hovering device.--**

**Wilhelm:** --punches a key on his console-- Don't look directly into it.

**--The device glows with an intense light, which blankets the room and blinds anyone foolish enough to look directly into it. MOMO's body jerks up slightly as a stream of what appears to be energy is sucked out of her, into the device. When the device is finished, MOMO falls to the ground, unconscious.--**

**Wilhelm:** The extraction is complete. Now that we have the second half of Mizrahi's research, the X-Data, we can complete his greatest acheivement.  
**Blue Cloak:** Exactly WHAT _is_ his greatest acheivement?  
**Wilhelm:** The Y-Data contained plans to recreate a giant robot with the power to touch God. This robot was actually first created over 2000 years ago, and led to the first downfall of humanity. With the assistance of a certain professor, we have completed the reconstruction of this monster.  
**Blue Cloak:** And this X-Data?  
**Wilhelm:** The only system that is both complex and simplistic enough to use with this robot -- the Disk Access Operating System.  
**Red Cloak:** Interesting...and what of new "friend" here?  
**Wilhelm:** Well, since you two are idiots, I needed more assurance that our plan will be completed successfully.  
**Blue Cloak:** Haha, he _burned_ you!  
**Red Cloak:** --shakes head, then slowly steps towards Black Cloak-- Look, I don't care who you are. You will address us with respect by talking to us directly.  
**Black Cloak:** _I am a form without purpose. A direction without a goal. A feeling without restraint, without home, without end. I am an idea kept in the darkest recesses of human consciousness. I mean no disrespect by persisting with communiting by thought, yet I have no other recourse._  
**Red Cloak:** ...Well, since we're suppose to be good chums from now on, I guess we should introduce ourselves.  
**Blue Cloak:** I'm **Testament**!  
**Red Cloak:** I guess you can call me **Carpenter**.  
**Black Cloak:** _Well then. You may call me...the **Seeker**_.

**Part 18**

**--Still somewhere deep in space. Wilhelm is working on a nearby console as a holographic screen pops up near him. Upon it is a fake KOS-MOS synth dressed up like an extremely sleezy secretary.--**

**Wilhelm:** Secretary, please contact the Professor.  
**Fake KOS-MOS:** Affirmative...you _hot_ stud you. --blows a kiss as the screen disappears-  
**Blue Cloak:** Sir, we _really_ need to get you a _real_ girl.  
**Wilhelm:** Thank you for the offer, but I have evolved beyond the need for such things.  
**Red Cloak:** Apparently the pinnacle of evolution is lusting for KOS-MOS.  
**Wilhelm:** I heard that. Black Cloak, kill him.  
**Red Cloak:** You can't kill me, I'm already de--

**--Black Cloak disappears for a moment, then reappears clutching Red Cloak's neck. With a quick squeeze, Red Cloak's neck pops off and rolls over next to Blue Cloak.--**

**Blue Cloak:** What the ! You KILLED Red Cloak!  
**Red Cloak's Head:** No he didn't. We'are already dead, remember?  
**Blue Cloak:** **WHAT THE $#$#**! You're a talking head!  
**Red Cloak's Head:** How astute of you. Now pick my head up and place it back on my body! It can't see very well with my head detatched.  
**Blue Cloak:** Only if you promise never to insult me again.  
**Red Cloak's Head:** Just put my $#$# head back on or I'll bite your ankles.  
**Blue Cloak:** You have to sing the "Testament is so great" song!  
**Red Cloak's Head:** Ankle biting. Seriously. I'll rip them off.  
**Blue Cloak:** Alright, fine. But don't say I never did you any favours!

**--Blue Cloak picks up Red Cloak's head and walks over to Red Cloak's body, which is fumbling around in the dark, looking for it's missing head. He squashes the head rudely upon it's body, which instantly reattaches it'self to it's missing head.--**

**Red Cloak:** Thanks. --rubs his very sore neck-  
**Blue Cloak:** Anytime. Of course, now you have to be my slave for the rest of this mission.

**--Red Cloak proceeds to stare at Blue Cloak for a minute or two without saying anything, then swipes off his head.--**

**Blue Cloak's Head:** **YOU $#$#ing $#$#er, WHY THE $#$# DID YOU DO THAT**!  
**Red Cloak:** You deserved it.  
**Wilhelm:** --looks up from working on a nearby console-- Enough you two. I'm almost finished my data mining. I expect both of you to have your heads on straight when the Professor calls with his report.  
**Red Cloak:** Yes...sir. --picks up Blue Cloak's head and hands it to him, then turns and walks over to Black Cloak-  
**Red Cloak:** However, there is one thing I want to do first...  
**Black Cloak:** _I strongly suggest you refrain from doing that._ --transmit's it's thoughts-

**--Not heeding Black Cloak's warning, Red Cloak peeks under Black Cloak's hood. After a few moments of staring, Red Cloak gently places Black Cloak's mask back to it's original position, takes a few steps back, then runs around the room screaming.--**

**Red Cloak:** **AHHHHH! I HAVE SEEN WHAT NO MAN SHOULD EVER SEE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!** -screams like a chicken with his head cut off-  
**Black Cloak:** _I did warn him._  
**Wilhelm:** --sighs deeply, rubbing his temple-- That is **extremely** annoying. Blue Cloak, please stop him.  
**Blue Cloak:** Right. --makes a quick swiping motion, cutting off Red Cloak's head-  
**Blue Cloak:** --bends down and faces the detached head-- There...feel any better?  
**Red Cloak's Head:** You will **so** $#$#ing die.  
**Blue Cloak:** --rises and grins-- He's good.

**Part 19**

**--Once again, somewhere in the deepest receeses of space (called Wilhelm's office). A large, holographic screen once again appears floating in mid-air. This time, instead of the shapely, albiet fake, KOS-MOS secretary, the extremely un-shapely Professor and his averagely shapely assistant Scott appear.--**

**Wilhelm:** Professor. Good news, I hope.  
**Professor:** INDEED! Indeed, indeed, indeed, _indeed_.  
**Wilhelm:** --after a long pause-- Well then, please inform us.  
**Professor:** ...Do who with the what now?  
**Assistant Scott:** Sir, I think he's refering to the status of our project.  
**Professor:** --turns to Assistant Scott-- Now _WHY_ would he want to know about our project to make a 100-foot tall robot made out of marshmellows and _love_!  
**Assistant Scott:** Um, no sir, the project he assigned us to.  
**Professor:** _THAAAAT_ monster! Yes! I remember! You don't have to remind me! I'm not some _senile_ old man!  
**Assistant Scott:** Of _course_ you're not, sir.  
**Professor:** --after another long pause-- ...So, Master Wilhelm, what can I do for you?  
**Wilhelm:** --sighs and turns to Assistant Scott-- What is the status of **Omega-1**?  
**Assistant Scott:** Um...well...we're almost finished. We just need the operating system.  
**Professor:** Yes! That is correct! My super-hyper-robot is almost complete! I must say, it's a work of **GENIUS**!  
**Wilhelm:** --ignores Professor and nods to Assistant Scott-- Are you sure this model will not suffer the same fate as Omega-0?  
**Assistant Scott:** Yes sir. We made sure this time that the Professor didn't try to install any of his "extra-excellent-candy-circuit's".  
**Wilhelm:** Good. We are now ready to provide the operating system.  
**Professor:** We just need to add the hyper-love-semiconductor, and it'll be ready! Master Wilhelm, if you do the super-happy-robot dance, it will make our job a **LOT** faster!  
**Wilhelm:** --turns back to the professor-- I am _not_ doing any "super-happy-robot" dance.  
**Professor:** Fine! Then I **refuse** to work for you anymore! --throws a fit-  
**Wilhelm:** As you wish. Assistant Scott can finish up your work. This is not exactly the type of robot that requires love, friendship, or any of those "happy" emotions.  
**Assistant Scott:** But _sir_! I am still _just_ his apprentice! I can't handle adding in a hyper-love-semiconductor!  
**Wilhelm:** There is no such thing as a "hyper-love-semiconductor". The Professor is being dilusional again.  
**Professor:** Oh _REALLY_! --holds up the plans-  
**Wilhelm:** What the...it's actually in the plans...-sighs-- Fine, here. --does a short little jig-- Are you satisfied now?  
**Professor:** --spastically shakes hands in extreme glee-- OF COURSE! I WILL GET TO WORK RIGHT AWAY! SUPER HAPPY ROBOT HYPER LOVE _AWAYYY_! --runs off-  
**Assistant Scott:** Wait, sir! You shouldn't touch that while the generator is still providing power! --rushes after him-

**Red Cloak:** --turns to Wilhelm-- Tell me...if this operating system uses some type of **Disk** Access, what are we to use as the "disk"?

**--Without saying anything, Wilhelm simply points at the small girl lying in the middle of the room, who is wearing something resembling a female sailor's outfit. MOMO makes a quiet moan of unrest in her sleep.--**

**Red Cloak:** You've _got_ to be $#$#ing kidding me.  
**Blue Cloak:** You mean we can't eat her brains?

**--Meanwhile, back aboard the Durandal. KOS-MOS is working on a console with her visor pulled down.--**

**KOS-MOS:** There is a 78.0567 percent chance I have found MOMO.  
**Shion:** Really? Where is she?  
**KOS-MOS:** The only place with enough shielding to prevent me from contacting her, and the rumored site of the first incident...**Vector Industries**.

**Part 20**

**--Aboard the Durandal, Shion is staring in shock at KOS-MOS, who just suggested MOMO is being held captive at her old company. chaos and Nephilim listen intently. Jr and Allen are both lying unconscious nearby.--**

**Shion:** It can't be...  
**KOS-MOS:** Hmm. With some more calculations, the odds have jumped up to 81.2607 percent.  
**Shion:** But this is Vector we are talking about!  
**KOS-MOS:** They DID finance the creation of my predecessors. It seems Vector has had a hidden agenda all along.  
**Shion:** But...but what could Vector really do to wipe out the universe?  
**KOS-MOS:** That I am not sure of. However, I estimate a 67.8 percent chance it is some ancient technology dating back to the days when Lost Jerueselum was not so lost.  
**chaos:** Lost Jerueselum...  
**Nephilim:** _Why did you repeat what she just said?_ --transmit's her thoughts to chaos-  
**chaos:** _I wanted to sound ominous! Sheesh!_  
**Nephilim:** _I think it just makes you sound stupid, like you didn't hear her correctly._  
**chaos:** _Ah shuddup._  
**Allen:** D-did I hear Vector Industries mentioned? --staggers to a kneeling position--  
**Shion:** Allen!  
**chaos:** Ah, the goof is awake.  
**Allen:** --rubs his sore neck-- Ow, I really need to stop passing out like that...  
**Shion:** --walks over and kneels down in front of him-- Allen...  
**Allen:** --gulps and tries to resist passing out-- Ch--- I mean, Sh-Sh-Shion...

**--Shion gently caresses Allen's face with her hand for a moment, causing Allen to blush profusely and almost pass out. Allen's feeling of euphoria ends quickly when Shion slaps him hard on his right cheek, making him lose his balance.--**

**Allen:** Why'd you do that! --rubs his sore cheek-  
**Shion:** You KNOW what you did, you PERVERT!  
**Allen:** No! I don't! I was passed out!  
**Shion:** AHA! How could you know you did something while you were "supposedly" passed out!  
**KOS-MOS:** Shion, there is a 97 percent chance you are being irrational.  
**Shion:** How could there be a percentage that I am being irrational, that doesn't make any sense. Besides, you are not MY KOS-MOS, so SHUT UP!  
**Allen:** Y-You obviously think I did something, so I assumed it was while I passed out!  
**chaos:** You know when you assume, you make an--  
**Shion:** Shut up! I've had **enough** of your _meddling_!  
**chaos:** Huh...?  
**Shion:** It's your fault Allen's a pervert! --turns to Nephilim-- That goes for you, too!  
**Nephilim:** I am an ethereal spirit. I cannot affect anyone.  
**Shion:** That's a load of BS. Both of you were talking in Allen's mind, trying to confuse him!  
**Nephilim:** You could...hear...us?  
**Shion:** Yes, and that whole stupid arguement, too!  
**chaos:** Umm...  
**Shion:** --grumbles and clenches her fist tightly-- I lose KOS-MOS, Allen is a pervert, and MOMO shall be the instrument of the universe's destruction. How can my life get any worse?  
**Allen:** But I'm not a pervert!  
**Shion:** Shut up, you _pervert_!  
**Jr:** Did someone call my name? --groggily rises to his feet, then turns to Allen-- Oh, by the way, nice show old man. HAHA!  
**Shion:** That's it! I'm not talking to BOTH you perverts! --storms out of the room-  
**Allen:** But Chief! It wasn't like that! --dashes after her-


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 21**

**Jr:** What got her panties in a bunch?  
**Nephilim:** --turns to Jr-- How can you be so mean and perverted?  
**Jr:** --flops down on the floor-- Well, it's rather personal.  
**Nephilim:** Tell us, or chaos shall rip it from your mind.  
**chaos:** --shivers-- Don't make **me** go _there_!  
**Jr:** --sighs-- Well...you know, I am in love with MOMO, and I love every inch of that adolescent body of hers, but...  
**Jr:** --takes out one of his guns and self-consciously starts playing with it-- I mean...chaos...you've seen her transform before, right?  
**chaos:** --nods-- Yes, of course...  
**Jr:** --points the gun at a nearby wall and pulls the trigger, but no shots are fired-- Well...that's what she really looks like.  
**chaos:** You don't mean...  
**Jr:** --throws his arms up in the air in defeat-- **YES**! SHE'S **ANDROGENOUS**! Do you **KNOW** how much control I must muster every day! Remember, my body is about fourteen years old, with **_ALL_** of what that entails!  
**chaos:** --gasps-- No wonder your mind is such a mess! You must have so much built-up levels of teenage hormones that it's nearly driven you _insane_!  
**Jr:** --jumps up and points the gun underneath chaos's neck and grins wickedly-- NOW you're getting the picture!  
**chaos:** GAH! DON'T KILL ME!

**--Jr pulls the trigger, causing chaos to scream out like a girl before realizing no bullet was fired.--**

**Jr:** --chuckles wickedly-- Idiot. I didn't load the thing.  
**chaos:** --calms down-- Just like in life, eh?  
**Jr:** --tries to shoot chaos, but KOS-MOS wrestles his arm down-- I just want to shoot him...just one little shot...angel boy can revive himself or something..._come on_...  
**Nephilim:** Enough. We have far greater problems. We _must_ reach MOMO before her devestation.  
**KOS-MOS:** I may be able to infiltrate Vector...  
**chaos:** --shakes head-- No, you have changed too much. Wilhelm shall be extremely difficult to deceive, if he is indeed behind all of this.  
**Nephilim:** --turns to chaos-- Is that where he has been hiding?  
**chaos:** --nods-- Yes, and he has command of the new loyalists.  
**Nephilim:** Was that not your assignment?  
**chaos:** Indeed.  
**Jr:** Well that is all nice and $#$#ing cryptic, but what does that mean for us?  
**chaos:** We need someone Wilhelm will least expect, someone hard to predict, someone nearly insane.  
**Jr:** Oh? Like me? --strokes his gun and grins maliciously--  
**chaos:** No, you're just a sociopath. We need someone just plain insane.  
**Jr:** Hmm, well there is...  
**chaos:** --groans-- Not him...  
**Jr:** Got anyone else in mind?  
**chaos:** --sighs-- Not really...  
**Jr:** --grins widely-- I'll go recall him from his "mission".  
**chaos:** --shakes his head-- What have we gotten ourselves into?

**--Meanwhile, somewhere on a distant planet in the middle of nowhere, a familiar figure stares at two out of hundred monitors with a wicked grin upon his face.--**

I wonder if it's too late to join the party. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha...hahaha...haha...ha...ah, $#$# it. I wonder if the Dumilan twins are taking a shower. --proceeds to stare at another monitor, gaining a different expression altogether-

**Part 22**

**chaos:** Alright, I have contacted the Elsa II. They were going to stop at Dock Colony to drop off some cargo, but they'll take the nearest UMN Column and should get here within 5 minutes.  
**KOS-MOS:** --nods-- In that case, I'll go check on Shion and Allen.  
**chaos:** Nooo! Give them some privacy!  
**KOS-MOS:** Very well. --moves over next to chaos-- Say, chaos...  
**chaos:** Um, yeah?  
**KOS-MOS:** Is this your first time being a boy?  
**chaos:** ...Yeah...  
**KOS-MOS:** --smiles-- I see. This is also my first time having feelings about a boy, too... --blushes a bit-  
**chaos:** --blushes profusely-- Ahaha...haha...well, that, um, was my future self, not me...  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks down-- Are you saying you do not find me physically attractive?  
**chaos:** No! Of _course_ not! Why if I were a boy, I'd...well, you don't want to know what **I** would do...  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks up with a puzzled expression-- You **are** a boy.  
**chaos:** Oh, that's right! --slaps forehead-- Um, well, you still don't know what I would want to do...  
**KOS-MOS:** --raises an eyebrow-- Would?  
**chaos:** Err, if given the right scenario...  
**KOS-MOS:** --stands right next to chaos, who's height puts him at chest level-- And what type of scenario would _that_ be?  
**chaos:** --gulps, and looks in a different direction-- Err, like I said, you don't want to know.  
**KOS-MOS:** --bends down and whispers in chaos's ear-- Maybe you can just whisper it to me, I won't tell anyone...  
**chaos:** Um, well, I, um...

**--chaos grows red all over, and starts breathing heavily. He slowly turns to meet KOS-MOS's face. KOS-MOS puckers her lips slightly in anticipation. chaos takes another deep gulp, and suddenly gains a very weird expression on his face. With a look of panic, fear, and confusion, he screams and runs into a corner.--**

**KOS-MOS:** Mop-top? What's wrong?  
**chaos:** N-no! Go **away**!  
**Nephilim:** chaos...  
**chaos:** Leave me **alone**!  
**KOS-MOS:** What did I...do?  
**Nephilim:** chaos, your mind is swirling with anxieties. What is the matter?  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks down-- I was too forceful...  
**chaos:** --holds himself-- I-I'm feeling things NO woman should feel...blood is rushing to parts of my body that shouldn't be there...and...  
**chaos:** --takes off HIS shirt-- Look! Even my nipples are hardening! --pinches them-- But these are **MAN** nipples! It just doesn't _feel_ right...-puts his shirt back on and starts sobbing-  
**KOS-MOS:** chaos...  
**Nephilim:** --floats over to chaos and slaps on the face-- Snap out of it.  
**chaos:** Ouch! What was that for? --rubs his cheek-  
**Nephilim:** You're being such a baby. Jr loves MOMO and she's not even biologically female. What defines you is inside.  
**chaos:** Yeah...wait, what did you just do?  
**Nephilim:** --slaps chaos again-- You mean this?  
**chaos:** Ouch! Yeah! You **slapped** me!  
**Nephilim:** --slaps chaos yet again-- Indeed, and it seems I can do it more then twice.  
**chaos:** Ow! Hey, quit it!  
**Nephilim:** --continues slapping chaos on the face-- This isn't good...  
**chaos:** --breaks away from Nephilim's slap-fest-- You're telling me! That stings! --rubs his very sore cheeks-  
**Nephilim:** Reacting to organic matter means I'm only existing somewhere inbetween second and first state. Once I reach first state, I'll be completely tangible, and the universe will be on the brink of destruction.

**Part 23**

**--Meanwhile, somewhere else on the Durandal, Shion is crying in her room.--**

**Shion:** --sobs-- Men are all PERVERTS!  
**Allen:** --walks into the room, which was already open-- Knock, knock...  
**Shion:** Go away, you **PERVERT**!  
**Allen:** --stratches the back of his neck-- Look, I don't know _what_ you are talking about...  
**Shion:** GET OUT OF HERE! --starts crying full-stream again-  
**Allen:** --gulps and starts to back away slowly, stops, and takes a big gulp-- Umm...no?  
**Shion:** --stop crying-- What did you say?  
**Allen:** No?  
**Shion:** You said no...  
**Allen:** Yeah, I did.  
**Shion:** --looks down-- It was just like that time...  
**Allen:** --creeps closer to her-- What time?  
**Shion:** Kevin...he...he...  
**Allen:** He molested you! That **pervert**!  
**Shion:** --jumps up suddenly and turns to meet Allen in the face-- No! It wasn't like that!  
**Allen:** Err?  
**Shion:** --looks down and clutches her left arm defensively-- Yeah, he did grab me once...but then...  
**Allen:** So he DID molest you!  
**Shion:** --shakes head-- No! He wouldn't let...let me molest HIM!  
**Allen:** **_HUH_**!  
**Shion:** That stupid man! I kept grabbing, but he kept saying "No, no! Think of what KOS-MOS will say when she sees us together!"  
**Allen:** --is speechless-  
**Shion:** I think he had the hots for KOS-MOS, even though she was like a daughter to him! It was incest, I tell you! The programs he tried to load into her...  
**Allen:** Oh yeah, I wondered where those programs came from...  
**Shion:** You mean they're still inside of her! Then I could have...no, wait, **MY** KOS-MOS is gone, isn't she...-sniffles-  
**Allen:** --gulps again, and reaches out to hold both of Shion's shoulders-- H-hey now...don't be sad. Although I'm sure this will be a very small consolation, at least you got me, eh?  
**Shion:** --looks up and smiles-- Yeah...

**--Pulling all of his courage, Allen reaches down and kisses Shion. She was taken by surprise from the sudden kiss, even more so surprised that Allen didn't pass out this time --- a matter which surprised Allen, too.--**

**Shion:** --blushes profusely-- Say, Allen...  
**Allen:** --blushes even more then Shion-- Yeah...  
**Shion:** Can I call you...Kevin?  
**Allen:** Umm...no.  
**Shion:** --grins mischeviously-- Ok, Kevin.  
**Allen:** I said no!  
**Shion:** Ooo, I **like** _that_ attitude! --pinches his butt-  
**Allen:** --leaps up, turning redder then a raddish-- Ow! Hey, what was that!  
**Shion:** --pinches his butt again-- Tee-he-he!  
**Allen:** _Ow_! Quit it!  
**Shion:** You KNOW you _like_ it!  
**Allen:** No, I don't!  
**Shion:** But Kevin always liked it!  
**Allen:** Err...I'm not Kevin. And by your description, neither did he.  
**Shion:** --smiles seductively-- You know you want me to...  
**Allen:** No, I really don't! Ow! --Shion pinches him in the butt yet again-  
**Allen:** That's it! --shields his behind with his hands-  
**Shion:** Hmmmm...ohh...-grins even more mischeviously as her eyes look him top to bottom-  
**Allen:** --looks down, then back up quickly-- O-oh n-no you DON'T!  
**Shion:** Oh yes!  
**Allen:** --retreats out of the room, narrowly evading her grab-- AHHHHH!  
**Shion:** --runs after him-- Kevin, my dear! Come back!

**Part 24**

**--Back in the observatory with chaos and co., A nearby panel lights up with the always angry face of Matthews upon it.--**

**Matthews:** Well! We're here! Get your $#$es on down to the Elsa II and explain why you needed to drag us out here!  
**chaos:** Oh! We're on our way. --walks towards the door, followed a bit too closely by KOS-MOS-  
**Nephilim:** --floats next to them-- I will accompany you. --runs into a wall and falls back on her behind after flatening her nose-  
**chaos:** Nephilim!  
**KOS-MOS:** I will assist. --helps Nephilim to her feet-  
**Nephilim:** --re-adjusts her nose like it was silly putty-- This...isn't good. We don't have much time.

**--A scream usually emitted by little girls grows nearer and nearer to the group once they entered the hallway.--**

**chaos:** Excuse me.

**--chaos extends out his arm towards the left wall and moves a foot over to the right. It only takes a couple of seconds for Allen to come charging down the hallway and trip over chaos's arm.--**

**chaos:** Come on Allen, tell Shion that we're boarding the Elsa.  
**Allen:** B-but Shion wants to grab me in n-naughty places!  
**chaos:** Yeah, I know. Who do you think told her to? Besides, any normal man would WANT to be grabbed in those places.  
**Allen:** B-b-but...  
**Shion:** --halts suddenly when she sees the four in the hallway-- Oh! Wh-what are you all doing here...?  
**chaos:** Talking about your strange fetishes.  
**Shion:** --blushes profusely-- Ahaha...I don't kn-know _what_ you are talking about...  
**Allen:** --sighs-- Trust me, he KNOWS.  
**Shion:** You keep quiet!  
**Allen:** What if I don't want to keep quiet!  
**Shion:** --blushes even more-- Oh...um...then th-that's f-fine...s-sure...-clenches her fist, trying to control her emotions-  
**Jr:** --runs over to meet the group-- What are you guys waiting for! The Elsa has docked!  
**Shion:** --breathes a sigh of relief and thinks to herself-- _That was CLOSE!_

**--Aboard the Elsa II, Captain's Office.--**

**Jr:** Well Admiral Matthews, seems this old clanker hasn't blown up like the last one.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Don't be callin' me Admiral! I ain't the type!  
**Jr:** I DID make you an admiral, remember?  
**Admiral Matthews:** --grumbles-- That's the _last_ time I sacrifice my ship to save you bums, if you be givin' me these _stupid_ titles...  
**Jr:** If you want, I can knock you down to Luitenant...  
**Admiral Matthews:** --takes a flask from his shirt and takes a swig-- Nah, don't you be doin' that now. I must admit, your admirals **are** allowed more drinking privilleges...  
**Jr:** --grins-- Like that stopped you before!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --chuckles-- Ya got me there! Oh, by the way...nice ta see ya again, chaos!  
**chaos:** --nods-- It's good to be back on the Elsa.  
**Admiral Matthews:** So! What am I doing here?  
**KOS-MOS:** We require your assistance to stop the end of the universe.  
**Admiral Matthews:** --shakes his head-- The universe seems to get in more trouble then my liver! What is it now, some space cow knockin' down a lantern!  
**Nephilim:** Actually, we believe Vector Industries somehow uses MOMO to instigate this...  
**Admiral Matthews:** Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Say, who are you little miss, and why are ya wearin' a nightgown?  
**Nephilim:** I am Nephilim, and this is not a nightgown, it's just a gown.  
**chaos:** She's one of people like me.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh, the #$#$ cryptic type too, eh? Look, I'm getting tired of this (#$#, so's why don't you just tell me who you REALLY are?  
**Nephilim:** I'm sorry, but we really do not have time.  
**Admiral Matthews:** --sighs-- Fine. Guess if I can put up with chaos's "don't ask no questions", I can accept ya.

**Part 25**

**Admiral Matthews:** --leans over and peers at KOS-MOS-- Say...you look different...  
**KOS-MOS:** I am a newer version of KOS-MOS, from the future.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Ohhhhhh NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, _NO_! Don't say another WORD! Time paradoxes make my head feel like it's going to explode!  
**KOS-MOS:** --nods-- As you wish. To put it briefly then, I am advanced Synth model of KOS-MOS, which is why I look so human.  
**Admiral Matthews:** I see... --notices KOS-MOS holding chaos's hand-- Oh-ho! what be this now?  
**Jr:** --grins-- chaos is in _love_ with KOS-MOS!  
**chaos:** --blushes along with KOS-MOS-- I-I...  
**Admiral Matthews:** --slaps chaos on the back hard, almost making him lose his footing-- Well I'll be #$#$#ed! Way ta go!  
**chaos:** Err...we're only _suppose_ to fall in love...  
**Jr:** Yeah, after chaos turns into a girl!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --chuckles-- I KNEW IT! I _knew_ it! Me and the boys had a bet goin', and I just won _jackpot_! Hammer and Tony weren't convinced you'd do it, but I KNEW you'd die a girl!  
**chaos:** It's not like that!  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks down and releases chaos's hand-- So...you don't even like me, do you? --runs out of the room-  
**chaos:** Aw (#$#. KOS-MOS, wait! --runs after her-  
**Admiral Matthews:** --shakes head-- Them's got it bad...

**--Meanwhile, on the bridge...--**

**Tony:** _Hey_, hot cheeks. --turns around from his post to look at Shion-  
**Shion:** Oh hello, Tony.  
**Tony:** --stretches and flexes at the same time, then gets up and walks over to Shion-- Say, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?  
**Shion:** --shakes her head-- No thanks, I'm not hungry.  
**Tony:** --grins mischevously-- Well, there ARE other urges to fufill besides hunger...  
**Shion:** What, are you talking about comfort food?  
**Tony:** Oh, I'm _sure_ we'll be **plenty** comfortable...through most of it...

**--Allen notices Shion's confused expression, and Tony's very mischevous smile, and walks over to them.--**

**Allen:** Hey Shion!  
**Shion:** Allen!  
**Tony:** Whoa, whoa. --takes Allen's arm and pulls him away from Shion-  
**Tony:** Listen here...don't you EVER interrupt me when I'm making the moves on a fine lady!  
**Allen:** I-I'm sorry...I j-just wanted to know if Shion would go get a bite to eat with me...  
**Tony:** --laughs-- Someone like you just doesn't _measure_ up to a chick of those _measurements_, if you know what I mean!  
**Allen:** Oh, o-ok. But I'd still like to ask her, just to make sure.  
**Tony:** --slaps Allen on the back-- Go knock yerself out, kid!  
**Allen:** --rubs his back as he walks over to Shion-- Kid? I'm older then you are...  
**Allen:** Shion...  
**Shion:** Yes, Allen?  
**Allen:** Would you like to go get something to eat? I'm starving.  
**Shion:** Of course!

**--Shion takes Allen's arm and the two walk over to the elevator. Tony just stands there with a expression of complete disbelief. Thirty minutes later, Matthews comes back to the bridge to check on Tony.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** Yo! Tony! Get your lazy --#$ downstairs, we gots buisness to discuss!

**--Tony remains silent, his mouth wide open aghast.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** YO! NOODLES-FOR-BRAINS! SNAP OUT OF IT!

**Tony:** ...what...what...**WHAT THE $#$#**!

**Part 26**

**--Meanwhile, somewhere else aboard the Elsa II...--**

**chaos:** KOS-MOS, wait!  
**KOS-MOS:** --stops in the middle of the hallway-- Leave me alone.  
**chaos:** --slowly walks up to her, panting from lack of breath-- Look, I--  
**KOS-MOS:** --spins around suddenly, her eyes turning from blue to red-- Let me reiterate. Leave me **ALONE**! --runs off-  
**chaos:** --#$$# it. --runs after her-

**--Soon, KOS-MOS found herself cornered in what appeared to be a storage room. chaos walks slowly towards her, still trying to catch his breath. KOS-MOS has her back towards chaos and is facing a nearby wall.--**

**chaos:** Enough. I can't take any more of this. My legs are a lot shorter then yours.  
**KOS-MOS:** Must I keep repeating myself? --glances back with her eyes still red-  
**chaos:** Why are you being so difficult?  
**KOS-MOS:** Difficult? You basically announced to the world that you do not love me.  
**chaos:** Will you listen to yourself? The chaos you love is the future me, not the current me.  
**KOS-MOS:** Irrelevant. A being such as yourself does not age so...  
**chaos:** What, I'm not allowed to be human? How could I have prior feelings for someone I haven't even met?  
**KOS-MOS:** Did you...did you love the original KOS-MOS?  
**chaos:** What kind of question is that?  
**KOS-MOS:** One that requires an answer.  
**chaos:** Look, the truth of the matter is, I'm so _screwed up_ inside, I don't think I even love myself!  
**KOS-MOS:** Irrelevant. Once again, a being such as yourself can transcend beyond such plights.  
**chaos:** --raises an eyebrow-- For a machine, you certainly know a lot about spirit's.  
**KOS-MOS:** As well I should.  
**chaos:** And what is _that_ suppose to mean?  
**KOS-MOS:** You still haven't answered my question.  
**chaos:** --sighs-- Well...fine. I wanted to $#$# your predecessor, does that make you feel better?  
**KOS-MOS:** --turns around slowly-- Do you really mean that?  
**chaos:** There are times when I must lie, and there are times when I cannot.  
**KOS-MOS:** Once again, that doesn't answer my question. Additionaly, your statement is needlessly cryptic.  
**KOS-MOS:** --smiles slightly as walks towards chaos, her eyes turning back to blue-- I've always enjoyed that about you.  
**chaos:** --chuckles-- Guess people like me really don't change, do they?  
**KOS-MOS:** I wonder...what it is like to kiss a boy...-leans forward slightly-  
**chaos:** I'd wonder what it is like to kiss a girl, but I'd just be fooling myself, wouldn't I? --grins-

**--KOS-MOS leans forward more, puckering her lips. chaos and KOS-MOS kiss for almost a minute before a muffled sound from a person distracts them.--**

**chaos:** Who's there?  
UURRGGHH!  
**KOS-MOS:** State your name immediatly.  
Aw --#$#, now it's all over my hands and my pants! Ack, it's so STICKY!

**Part 27**

**--chaos and KOS-MOS both exchange worried glances before investigating the matter further. Behind a nearby storage shelf they find Hammer, who is sitting on the floor, partially covered in some white, sticky substance.--**

**Hammer:** Oh! H-Hi! Didn't see you guys here!  
**chaos:** Please don't tell me that's...  
**KOS-MOS:** Currently, there is a 60.78 percent chance I am going to beat you senseless.  
**Hammer:** Whoa, whoa! Wait, you think...ha! Haha! Seriously now, it's just glue!  
**chaos:** And how did glue did all over your hands and partially your pants?  
**Hammer:** Um...  
**KOS-MOS:** You have 5.7 seconds to comply.  
**Hammer:** Fine! Then it's not glue! It's whatever you were thinking!  
**KOS-MOS:** Very well. Prepare for a loss of consciousness.  
**chaos:** --extends his arm, halting KOS-MOS's attack-- Wait a moment...-bends down and sniffs the substance, then takes a quick taste-  
**KOS-MOS:** My logic circuit's are failing. I cannot believe you just did that.  
**chaos:** It **IS** glue.  
**Hammer:** N-no! It's not! KOS-MOS, now is the time to bludgon me to death!  
**chaos:** --notices Hammer is gesturing with only one hand, with the other behind his back-- Wait...what do you have behind your back?  
**Hammer:** N-N-nothing!

**--KOS-MOS twists Hammer's arm, making him drop something on the floor. chaos picks up the object and examines it closely.--**

**chaos:** It's a...doll?  
**Hammer:** Um, I don't know how that got there...  
**chaos:** This doll is yours, isn't it?  
**Hammer:** --tries to control himself, but fails-- It's not a doll! It's an **ACTION FIGURE**!  
**chaos:** --peers at it for a moment-- Specifically, it's a robotic doll. I wonder how it works...  
**Hammer:** --snatches it away from chaos-- No! Don't you _DARE_ try to upset poor Ms. Machina!  
**chaos:** Uhh...  
**Hammer:** --gives the doll a quick kiss, then places it in his pocket-- Um, you didn't see that.  
**KOS-MOS:** The probability of my disgust has risen to 78.45#.  
**Hammer:** --looks KOS-MOS up and down-- Man...you sure have changed...you seem less attractive now...  
**KOS-MOS:** --eyes turn red-- The probability of your demise has risen to 70.12#.  
**Hammer:** Whoa, whoa...I'm sorry, but I'm more into the mechanical type, if you know what I mean...  
**KOS-MOS:** I am a Synth version of KOS-MOS, which is why I appear to be more human.  
**Hammer:** Synth, eh? That means deep down you're still a collection of tiny machines..._oh yeah_...  
**KOS-MOS:** Excuse me?  
**Hammer:** Say...do you have any cybernetic parts to you? What about your X-BUSTER module? I've never seen it in action...  
**KOS-MOS:** If I used the X-BUSTER in here, I would vaporize the Elsa II.  
**Hammer:** Come on, can you just open up the hatch? _Pleaase_!  
**chaos:** Wait, didn't all your organs fall out last time?  
**KOS-MOS:** I have since fixed that error, and the X-BUSTER module should at least be able to open. --concentrates as her stomach opens, displaying a huge cannon-like interface with many glowing and blinkg lights-  
**Hammer:** Oh yeah..._oh yeah_...OH YEAH! OOHHHH--  
**chaos:** Um, he's getting WAY too excited, you should probably close it.  
**KOS-MOS:** Agreed. --closes her stomach hatch-  
**Hammer:** --pants while blushing furiously-- Hah...hah...well, I, um, need to go. But before I do, do you, um, have any old design schematics?  
**KOS-MOS:** If it will make you leave us alone for the rest of the trip, I have a copy of my prototype's chassis design.  
**Hammer:** --gulps-- C-Complete with circuit diagrams?  
**KOS-MOS:** It's mostly circuit diagrams.  
**Hammer:** --grows even redder-- I-I'll take it...  
**KOS-MOS:** --reaches into her bossom and pulls out the plans-- Here you go...  
**Hammer:** Thank _YOU_! --dashes out of the room-  
**chaos:** --looks over to KOS-MOS-- So those things are used for storage too, eh?

**Part 28**

**--Meanwhile, back in Admiral Matthews's office, Admiral Matthews and Tony walk in to find Nephilim alone.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** Where's Jr?  
**Nephilim:** He went off to make sure your "cargo" is secure.  
**Admiral Matthews:** --groans-- I hope he doesn't wake him up...  
**Nephilim:** Unfortunately, I believe that was the general idea.  
**Tony:** --pokes Nephilim-- Cool, now there's a floating chick in my dream!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --smacks Tony upside the head-- This ain't no chick, this here is Nephilim. She's somethin' like chaos's sister. And fer the last time, ya ain't dreamin'!  
**Tony:** Yeah, yeah, sure. Say, I wonder if I'm having one of those dreams where I make out with underage girls?  
**Nephilim:** I do not like where this is headed.  
**Tony:** Come here you little lolita! --tries to grab Nephilim, but she teleports away-  
**Nephilim:** Admiral Matthews, please take care of your crewmember.  
**Admiral Matthews:** --pounds Tony's head HARD-- YA AIN'T DREAMIN', YA **MORON**!  
**Tony:** --falls down, almost passing out from the pain-- **_OWWW_**!  
**Admiral Matthews:** Wake now, ya moron?  
**Tony:** Man, this dream really sucks!  
**Nephilim:** This is not a dream. This is reality.  
**Tony:** --shakes his head-- No, no, I MUST be dreaming. I saw Allen upstage me with Shion! It **just** isn't _possible_!  
**Nephilim:** That was fate. You cannot fight fate.  
**Tony:** Well my little missy, **I** can. My moves have **never** failed me before!  
**Nephilim:** Your "moves" are archaic at best. Only an ape would fall for them.  
**Tony:** Guess that's why all my scores had so much backhair...  
**Nephilim:** No, that is for a different reason.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Sheesh! Moron!  
**Tony:** _Hey_! Since this is a dream, you can't treat me that way!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --takes out a flask and starts drinking from it-- ...Moron.  
**Tony:** And another thing! I want a taste of your booze!  
**Admiral Matthews:** This here 'll rip the hair right off yer chest, along with a few vital organs. _Sure_ ya wanna try it?  
**Tony:** --snatches the flask away from Matthews-- GIMMIE! --guzzles down it's content-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Ya finished?  
**Tony:** --wipes some froth from his lip-- Yep!  
**Nephilim:** What proof is that liquor?  
**Admiral Matthews:** Bein' a boozer all my life, I gots a high tolerance fer the stuff. Anything less then 100 percent just gives me a little buzz.  
**Tony:** That's weird, I feel fi--- --passes out and starts foaming at the mouth, then involuntarily wets himself-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Aw man, I _just_ cleaned the floor!

**Jr:** --pops inside-- Hey guys! Look who I found!  
**Ziggy:** DIE, GNOSIS SCUM! --tackles Nephilim and starts beating her up-  
**Nephilim:** --teleports out of Ziggy's grip, then continously teleports around the room-- A little assistance, please...  
**Jr:** --shoots Ziggy in the leg-- Stop that!  
**Ziggy:** AHH! MY $#$#ing leg! WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME!  
**Nephilim:** You shot him in the leg.  
**Jr:** --shrugs-- Only thing I could think of.  
**Ziggy:** You ended that sentence with a preposition...you must be a _clone_ of Jr! I shall avenge the death of Bunnie!  
**Jr:** Bunnie? Wasn't he one of your enemies?  
**Ziggy:** What are you talking about! Bunnie is the Lord of Fluffy Castle, hidden on the Planet of Rainbow Sunshine!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --leans over to Nephilim-- He's turned looney!  
**Nephilim:** It seems Ziggy's neural network is failing.  
**Ziggy:** --picks up Jr and starts shaking him-- Where did you take the Lollipop Guild, WHERE!  
**Jr:** To the wizard's house?  
**Ziggy:** --throws Jr down-- So, the Wicked Wizard...we meet again. I shall **not** let you obtain the secrets of Rainbow Sunshine! --runs out of the room-

**Part 29**

**Nephilim:** ...This isn't good.  
**Jr:** Uh...  
**Admiral Matthews:** Don't tell me Ziggy's in on this mission! He's marbles be _so_ far gone, they be rollin' off the end of the universe!  
**Jr:** --sighs-- He's the only one who can get us into Vector...  
**Admiral Matthews:** --turns over to Nephilim-- Say, where did yer bruises go?  
**Nephilim:** Another one of those --#$$# cryptic things.  
**Admiral Matthews:** --nods-- Fair enough.

**--A nearby screen lights up with the picture of a bruised man in a maitenence uniform.--**

**Fred:** Uh, hi, this is, um, Fred, one of Neo-Kukai's maintence workers. Some cyborg came rushing down, asked me if I was the wizard, then beat me up. I, um, wouldn't have said anything, but he, um, went and killed my dog too.  
**Ziggy:** --heard from a distance-- The wizard! He still lives!  
**Fred:** Um, gotta go. --dashes out of camera's view, followed closely by Ziggy-  
**Jr:** --looks around the room as everyone engages in a moment of silence-- ...Yeah, yeah, I'll go get him.

**--Meanwhile...--**

**KOS-MOS:** "I have longed for you since the day I first saw you."  
**Hammer:** "Say nothing more. We are together now."  
**chaos:** "Not if **I** have anything to say about it!"  
**KOS-MOS:** "chaos!"  
**chaos:** "Mwhaha, you shall be mine again, KOS-MOS, that is to say, you shall belong to me and me **ALONE**!"  
**KOS-MOS:** "No! I'll **never** go back to _you_!"  
**Hammer:** "Leave her alone!"  
**chaos:** "Fool! I have brought my Killer Death Robot Squad!"  
**Killer Death Robot Squad:** "CRUSH. --beep-- KILL. DESTROY. --beep-"  
**Hammer:** "No, it is YOU who are the _fool_! I'll summon **Gigantos**!"  
**chaos:** "Mwhahaha! If you summon **Gigantos** in here, the roof will collapse, and that would be bad, because if the roof collapses, it would crush KOS-MOS! Mwhahaha!"  
**Hammer:** "But wait! I have added a shrinking mechanism to **Gigantos**!"  
**chaos:** "WHAT! NO! How can I stop such a power! It is inconcievable! I am left without any hope, recourse, or otherwise means in which to defeat you!"  
**Hammer:** "Aha! Take **THIS**!  
**chaos:** "Argh! I must retreat, vamoose, scram, escape, that is to say, RUN AWAY!"  
**Hammer:** "Fret not my dear. I think we have seen the last of the evil chaos."  
**KOS-MOS:** "My hero!"  
**Jr:** Yo! Doll boy! I need your help out here! Ziggy's gone haywire!

**--Hammer turns around to stare at Jr for a moment with a very pale face. In his hands is a miniture version of KOS-MOS, and himself, all fully posable and with amazing detail. Lying next to his hands is some generic robot that appears to be some type of an AGWS, and a miniture version of chaos.--**

**Hammer:** H-h-how l-long have you b-been there!  
**Jr:** --grins-- Long enough to hear you make the smoochy sounds for your dolls.  
**Hammer:** Don't you know how to knock!  
**Jr:** Listen geekazoid, Ziggy's neutral network is scrambled _so_ bad, I'm about ready to serve it with a side of bacon. You're the only one who can fix it, 'sides Shion, and I don't know where she's run off to. Unless you want your little dollies to be the butt of everyone's jokes, I suggest you come with me **NOW**!  
**Hammer:** --puts down his toys and sighs-- Fine...  
**Jr:** Good! I'll go try to catch him off at the pass! --runs out of the room-  
**Hammer:** --rushes after him-- **WAIT! THEY'RE CALLED ACTION FIGURES! ACTION FIGURES!**

**Part 30**

**--_BLAM_! _BLAM_!--**

**Hammer:** W-watch where you're aiming that thing!  
**Jr:** Sorry, but Ziggy keeps moving!  
**Hammer:** You're not _much_ of a gunman, are you?  
**Jr:** --holds the gun right under Hammer's chin-- Wanna try saying that _again_?  
**Hammer:** --gulps-- Umm...  
**Fred:** --distant shout-- **AUGGHH**!  
**Jr:** Aw (-#$, he's found Fred again.  
**Ziggy:** --heard from a far distance-- Wizard! I shall defeat you _here_ and **now**!  
**Jr:** Come on! --grabs Hammer's arm and runs towards the scream-  
**Fred:** I'm not a wizard! I'm just a maitenence worker, and a Realian at that!  
**Ziggy:** Fool! I am onto to your tricks...  
**Fred:** PLEASE don't twist my nipples anymore...  
**Ziggy:** Aha! Trying to protect the source of your power...disgusting...  
**Jr:** The source of his power are his nipples?  
**Ziggy:** Jr! Hold this man down, for he is the **wizard**!  
**Jr:** He ain't no wizard, he's just a maitenence worker...  
**Ziggy:** Lies! The wizard has clouded your mind...I will uncloud it!  
**Jr:** Wha--

**--Before Jr could finish his sentence, Ziggy kicks Jr in the head HARD, sending the boy flying across the room.--**

**Hammer:** AUGH! You killed Jr!  
**Ziggy:** No I didn't. Besides, even death would be better then to remain in the clutches of the _evil_ wizard.  
**Hammer:** --runs over to Jr-- A-are you...OK?  
**Jr:** --gets up slowly, holding his head tighly-- That stupid **$#$#ing** cyborg, that **HURT**!  
**Hammer:** --#$#, nothing keeps you down, huh...  
**Jr:** --gets out both his guns-- I'm gonna **kill** that **$#$#ing $#$#er**!  
**Hammer:** --wrestles Jr down-- Whoa, whoa! We can't kill him, we _need_ him for the mission!  
**Jr:** NO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO KILL HIM!  
**Hammer:** --slaps Jr across the face-- Snap out of it!  
**Jr:** --falls silent for a moment, rubbing his cheek-- Thanks, I needed that...  
**Hammer:** --smiles-- Anytime!  
**Jr:** --pokes one of his guns in Hammer's mouth, then the other at his forehead-- But if you **EVER** do that again, I **WILL KILL YOU!**  
**Jr:** --retracts his guns, then leans over to Hammer and smiles sweetly-- Got it?  
**Hammer:** --falls over, unconscious-- Guhh... --foams at the mouth-  
**Jr:** WAKE UP YOU $#$#ER! --shoots near Hammer's leg-  
**Hammer:** --jumps up with a start, screaming like a little girl-- I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAAAAKE!  
**Jr:** --blows the smoke from his gun-- Good. Let's go subdue Ziggy.

**--Jr and Hammer walk back over to Ziggy, who is still beating up poor Fred.--**

**Ziggy** --kicks Fred-- And THIS is for all the flowers you trampled! --kicks Fred again-- And THIS is for all the lollipops you stole from the children of planet Rainbow Sunshine! --kicks Fred yet again-- And THIS is for Bunnie!  
**Jr:** Hey, Ziggy!  
**Ziggy:** Yes, what is i--

**--Before Ziggy could finish his sentence, Jr pulls out his guns and shoots Ziggy in the arms, legs, and chest. Ziggy tenses up, then falls over, unconscious.--**

**Hammer:** You $#$#ing KILLED him!  
**Jr:** No, he's a cyborg, remember? All the parts I hit are just machine. Get to work fixing him, and take a look at his neural net while you're at it.  
**Hammer:** I'm no brain surgeon, I can't do that!  
**Jr:** --points his gun at Hammer-- You'd $#$#ing better. --holsters his gun-- I'll be back in an hour. --grins wickedly-- Until then.  
**Fred:** --scrapes himself to a standing position-- I-is he really down?  
**Hammer:** Yep.  
**Fred:** --kicks Ziggy, then hops around on one foot-- AWWW man...shouldn't have done that...owwww...I think I broke my --#$$# foot!  
**Hammer:** His body _is_ made out of super-strong alloys, y'know.

**Part 31**

**Allen:** So then I said, "That's not a multiplexor, that's the hyperconductor!"  
**Shion:** --laughs-- How could she have ever gotten them mixed up!  
**Allen:** --chuckles-- I know!

**--Shion and Allen are eating a meal together in the mess hall. Tony walks over to their table.--**

**Tony:** Yo!  
**Shion:** Oh, hi Tony.  
**Allen:** --glances at Tony, then back to Shion, ignoring him-- Well, so I asked her what size wrench she uses for the ankle connectors, and she says, "Size doesn't matter"...  
**Shion:** --giggles-- Man, how did she _ever_ get into Vector! I mean, any idiot knows you need a...  
**Shion # Allen:** Size 8-B Square! --both start laughing-  
**Tony:** Hmmm. --wait's until Shion calms down-- Hey, Shion, let's ditch this geek.  
**Shion:** --pushes up her glasses closer to her face-- _Excuse_ me?  
**Tony:** He's just dead weight. Why have him when you can have _this_? --flexes-  
**Shion:** Uhh...  
**Tony:** If I told you, "you have a beautiful body", would you rub it up against me?  
**Shion:** --blinks-- Why would I want to rub my body up against anyone?  
**Tony:** Err. Say, I lost my interstellar phone number. Can I have yours?  
**Shion:** Then how would people call me?  
**Tony:** --grumbles-- Well, should I worship you? Since you are **definately** a goddess.  
**Shion:** --looks down-- Nope, I'm human. I'm also not very religious.  
**Tony:** Err. Well, where have you been all my life?  
**Shion:** --blinks-- I only first met you several years ago, so before then, I was mostly stationed around Vector. During my childhood, I called First Miltia my home.  
**Tony:** --groans-- You know, you remind me of someone...that famous actress on TV!  
**Shion:** Which one?  
**Tony:** The beautiful one.  
**Shion:** --laughs-- Yeah, that _really_ narrows it down!  
**Tony:** You are so beautiful, you're better then all those actresses combined!  
**Shion:** I should hope I am better then all the actresses combined --- that'd be one **ugly** woman!  
**Tony:** I mean their BEST features combined...  
**Shion:** Oh. Then it's rather flattering then. Thanks.  
**Tony:** --sighs deeply-  
**Shion:** What's wrong?  
**Tony:** Um? Err...I...I've been rather down lately. My dog and cat died recently.  
**Shion:** How did your cat die?  
**Tony:** Eaten by the dog.  
**Shion:** And your dog?  
**Tony:** Choaked on the cat.  
**Shion:** --looks sympathetic-- You poor thing...  
**Tony:** Yeah...I don't know if I can go back to my quarters _alone_, with the memory of the dog and cat haunting me...  
**Shion:** Oh, I know what we can do!  
**Tony:** --half-way smiles, trying to hide a grin-- You do?  
**Shion:** Allen can sleep in your quarters tonight!  
**Allen:** --grins widely-- Yeah! Sounds like a **great** plan!  
**Tony:** --almost falls over from surprise and disappointment-- Um...no.  
**Shion:** Why, you don't like Allen?  
**Allen:** He doesn't like me!  
**Tony:** Yeah, I don't like you! What are you going to do about it!  
**Allen:** --sniffs-- He doesn't like me!  
**Shion:** --consoles Allen-- You poor thing!  
**Allen:** I-I don't think I can be alone tonight, knowing I am so unloved...  
**Shion:** Then I'll sleep in your quarters tonight!  
**Allen:** --immediatly perks up-- Really! I'm feeling **better** _already_!  
**Tony:** NOO! --runs out of the room-  
**Shion:** --blinks in confusion-- What's wrong with him?  
**Allen:** --grins-- No clue!

**Part 32**

**--chaos walks into the mess hall, and Shion motions for him to come join them.--**

**Shion:** --hands chaos some of her food-- Here, I couldn't get to this.  
**chaos:** Thanks, I am starving! --munches down the food-  
**Shion:** --inspects chaos closely-- Say...there's a strange glow about you...and your hair smells nice!  
**chaos:** Yeah, I just took a shower.  
**Shion:** Ah. --looks around-- Where is KOS-MOS?  
**chaos:** She's taking a nap, after also taking a shower.  
**Allen:** Wait, are you saying that _merhermphama--_ --Allen is cut off by chaos's hand on his mouth-  
**chaos:** Silly Allen, such a _dirty_ mind you have!

**--Jr strolls into the room, and walks right up to the video phone.--**

**chaos:** Hey Jr, did you manage to get Ziggy under control?  
**Jr:** --grins-- You could say that. Now stand back, I need to make a call.

**--Jr presses a few buttons on a nearby console and Gaignun appears on the screen. His hair is completely frazzled and he has lipstick kisses in various places on his face, collar, and body.--**

**Gaignun:** This had better be important.  
**Jr:** --grins-- Hehe. I couldn't seem to contact you any other way.  
**Gaignun:** Well of course not. I _was_ a **bit** preocuppied.  
**Jr:** Hi Mary!  
**Mary:** --jumps in view of the camera-- Hi litta masta!  
**Shion:** --gasps-- Uhh...  
**Allen:** Good lord, she's naked!  
**chaos:** Oh for the love of myself.  
**Jr:** Booyah!  
**Mary:** --looks puzzled, then looks down-- **Ahh**! **Why** am I _naked_!  
**Jr:** --laughs-- You **devil**, _you_!  
**Mary:** Gaignun! **What** have you done!  
**Gaignun:** Nothing. I have done nothing.  
**Mary:** Yes...nothing...wait...what was I talkin' 'bout?  
**Gaignun:** You were asking about flowers. I think they are pretty, don't you?  
**Mary:** Yes...flowers are indeed pretty...  
**Gaignun:** You will leave now.  
**Mary:** Yes...I will leave now... --exit's off camera-  
**Jr:** You could at least tell her to put some clothes on!  
**Gaignun:** Hmm. Slipped my mind.  
**Jr:** --grins-- Along with a few other little dirty thoughts!  
**Gaignun:** My, my. If you consider those "little dirty thoughts", then you're even dirtier then I am.  
**Jr:** No one can be dirtier then you, _old man_.  
**Gaignun:** --groans-- Well...what do you want?  
**Jr:** You know what I want.  
**Gaignun:** Wait, wait...end of the world?  
**Jr:** I thought I thought that pretty clearly.  
**Gaignun:** Hmmmm. Another young girl...I'd like to meet her in _person_...  
**Jr:** --shakes head-- Man, you **are** sick...  
**chaos:** And besides, she's like me, and we're both immune to your mind tricks.  
**Gaignun:** Fair enough. So, the answer is yes. She's being held in Vector.  
**chaos:** So, it **IS** Wilhelm...  
**Gaignun:** Furthermore, they are building some kind of big machine...  
**Shion:** Well of course they are! Vector is the major producers of AGWS!  
**Gaignun:** No, nothing as (-#$py as that. Supposedly, it stands 15 meters tall.  
**Allen:** My gosh! What kind of **monster** is _that_!  
**Jr:** One that needs MOMO somehow. Am I right?  
**Gaignun:** It is true she is being held in Vector. I can't say why, though. What do I look like, a mind reader?  
**Jr:** YES!  
**Gaignun:** --sighs-- Granted, but I cannot read Wilhelm's mind for some reason.  
**chaos:** Of course you can't...  
**Nephilim:** We have already left the dock, and are on course to Vector.

**Part 33**

**--Jr almost jumps backwards when he suddenly notices Nephilim is standing right next to him.--**

**Jr:** _AH_! Where'd you come from!  
**Nephilim:** The stuff dreams are made from, kiddo.  
**Gaignun:** Hmm, you **are** beautiful...  
**Nephilim:** I am also not human.  
**Gaignun:** Why, _what_ a coincidence...  
**Nephilim:** --turns to Jr-- Do all of your kind act this way?  
**Jr:** --shrugs-- When you're genetically engineered to be born ten years old, you kinda grow up crooked.  
**Gaignun:** However, **I'll** have you know that **I** I was born perfectly _straight_. In fact, I'm _straight_ right now.  
**Nephilim:** --turns to chaos-- Do you think I could get an _allowance_?  
**chaos:** I've asked on numerous occassions. It's always "only kill the bad guys", blah blah _blah_...  
**Gaignun:** _Hey_ now...  
**Jr:** Enough, she's not interested. Do you understand the plan?  
**Gaignun:** Plan? ...Oh. Hmm, a bold move.  
**Jr:** You got it?  
**Gaignun:** This may be _just_ crazy enough to work...Wait, no...it's just plain _crazy_.  
**Jr:** --grins wickedly-- **I** _did_ make it up.  
**Gaignun:** Very well. I'll see what I can do. --screen fades to black-  
**chaos:** --yawns and stretches-- Well now that's out of the way, I think I'll be taking a nap in my quarters.  
**Jr:** Wait, isn't KOS-MOS _resting_ in **your** quarters? --grins-  
**chaos:** Huh, you're right. I _guess_ **I**'ll just have to sleep on the _floor_...well, goodnight. --enters the elevator-  
**Allen:** --shakes head-- Sheesh...  
**Shion:** --blinks in confusion-- What is it?  
**Allen # Jr:** Nothing...  
**Admiral Matthews:** --exit's from the elevator-- What are you all doin' down here!  
**Nephilim:** I informed them of our departure.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Well that's all nice 'n good, but where's dumb and dumbest?  
**Jr:** Tony is having a nervous breakdown after Shion picked Allen over him, and Hammer is breaking down a nervous system.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh fer pete's sake! You all should be **--#$#** _glad_ that I can remember my flight academy days!  
**Jr:** I don't see how flying around in _airplanes_ has anything to do with flying a _spaceship_! --grins-  
**Admiral Matthews:** _Hey_ now, **watch** it there. I ain't **that** old.  
**Shion:** What's an airplane?  
**Jr:** Yeah Admiral. What **IS** an airplane?  
**Admiral Matthews:** it's a flying vehicle used only for inner-atmospheric environments, only morons wouldn't know that!  
**Shion:** Oh, I see...I think I've...read about one before in one of Jin's books.  
**Jr:** --grins-- I've never heard of it _either_...  
**Admiral Matthews:** You --#$$# liar, I **know** you've heard of them before!  
**Jr:** --looks up innocently-- Hmm...not a clue!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --grumbles-- Just forget it!  
**Jr:** I'm _sure_ that'll be easier on you, seeing as how you gots so few brain cells left anyway...  
**Admiral Matthews:** Why, 'cause I'm so _old_!  
**Jr:** --points to the flask in Matthews hand-- No, 'cause of that. Haha! --grins-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh, ya _do_ gots a point there...hehe...

**--An hour passes. Hammer comes down the elevator with Ziggy by his side.--**

**Hammer:** Alright! I think I got Ziggy fixed up and ready to go!  
**Jr:** That was quick.  
**Hammer:** Yeah well, we're going to reach Vector in only an hour, so I knew I had to hurry...  
**Ziggy:** What is this mission you require of me, Jr?  
**Jr:** Well, I need you t--  
**Ziggy:** **I AM A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT. THIS IS MY HANDLE AND THIS IS MY SPOUT. IF YOU TOUC---**  
**Hammer:** --bangs Ziggy on the head HARD-- Ziggy! Get a hold of yourself!  
**Ziggy:** ...So, Jr, what do you want?  
**Jr:** Wait, what the was _that_!  
**Hammer:** Oh, um, just bang his head if he starts doing that again. But otherwise, he's fine!

**Part 34**

**--Matthews has joined the crew in eating dinner. Ziggy wait's paitently by the elevator door, while Nephilim has disappeared.--**

**Shion:** Hey Allen?  
**Allen:** Yeah?  
**Shion:** Do you like...um...stuff?  
**Allen:** ...Yeah...  
**Shion:** --nods-- Good.  
**Admiral Matthews:** What the $#$# are you two talking about?  
**Shion:** ...Stuff...  
**Allen:** Yeah, stuff!  
**Shion:** --notices her hand and freaks out-- Whoa! My hand...it's so...  
**Allen:** Hand-ish?  
**Shion:** Yeah! I was like, "whoa"!  
**Allen:** Lemme see your hand. --takes Shion's hand-  
**Shion:** --blushes-- Umm...  
**Allen:** Your hand...it's...cosmic...  
**Shion:** Yeah...hey, I got an idea...  
**Allen:** Huh?

**--Shion leans over and starts furiously kissing Allen. Surprisingly, Allen doesn't even flinch, and just goes with it. Matthews and Hammer are left in disbelief.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** --#$#!  
**Hammer:** What the $#$#!  
**Admiral Matthews:** I want to get what _they're_ having! --chuckles-  
**Hammer:** I know, man.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Say, do you seem a bit...lightheaded?  
**Hammer:** I feel $#$#ing stoned, man.  
**Admiral Matthews:** This ain't right...  
**Hammer:** But what I'm watching is _SO_ right!  
**Admiral Matthews:** Ziggy! Yo, Ziggy! What the $#$# is going on!  
**Ziggy:** My mental capacities have been compromised. --slouches and closes his eyes-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Well $#$#ing tell me something I _don't_ know!  
**Hammer:** Oh _yeah_! Way to squeeze that t--  
**Admiral Matthews:** --knocks Hammer upside the head, interrupting him-- Go fix Ziggy and figure out what the $#$# is going on!  
**Hammer:** Alright! Alright! Sheesh, you've gotten a --#$#$ dirty mouth all of a sudden...  
**Admiral Matthews:** JUST GO **$#$#ING** DO IT, YA **$#$#ING MORON**!

**--Hammer walks up and inspects Ziggy, while Shion and Allen are nearing closer and closer to last thing you think they'd ever be doing.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** --#$#! The kid's going for it!  
**Hammer:** I think I figured out the problem!  
**Admiral Matthews:** Well, what is it!  
**Hammer:** Ziggy wasn't getting enough air to his brain for some weird reason!  
**Ziggy:** --reactivates completely-- Actually, none of us are. The chamber is slowly being filled with carbon monoxide.  
**Admiral Matthews:** --jumps up out of his table-- **WHAT**!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --runs over to Hammer-- You'd better $#$#ing fix this!  
**Hammer:** Dude, my fingers have little valleys in them...  
**Admiral Matthews:** ...What?  
**Hammer:** --puts up one finger to Matthews-- Look, they got little valleys in them! Like the $#$#ing canyons on Miltia!  
**Admiral Matthews:** ...it's called a fingerprint...  
**Hammer:** I know, I _know_...but it's like...what if _tiny_, little people lived on my hands? Would they vacation on my fingers? That would be SO _cool_!  
**Admiral Matthews:** SNAP OUT OF IT, YA **MORON**! --slaps Hammer on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious-  
**Ziggy:** You shouldn't have done that. Hammer doesn't have a lot of stamina. And it seems, neither do they. --points over to Shion and Allen, who are passed out in each other's arms-  
**Admiral Matthews:** --wobbles a bit-- Whoa...seems I'm running out of time, too...  
**Ziggy:** Someone is blocking me from accessing the environmental controls, in addition to the elevator.  
**Admiral Matthews:** ...$#$#...

**Part 35**

**Ziggy:** Matthews! Matthews! Hold on!  
**Admiral Matthews:** No...I'm a goner...I hope...I hope they got enough booze in heaven...  
**Ziggy:** Given your previous debaucheries, and depending on your religion, that's not exactly a fair assessment...  
**Admiral Matthews:** --coughs voraciously-- Ah, $#$# you...-passes out-  
**Ziggy:** --falls to one knee and thinks to himself-- _Admiral Matthews was tough. Even with my cyborg lungs, I won't last much longer._

**--Ziggy was just about to lose consciousness when the elevator doors fly open with tremendous force. As the dust settles, Ziggy's blurred vision is treated to the sight of dual-gatling gun weilding KOS-MOS and oxygen-mask wearing chaos. KOS-MOS inspects Shion and Allen first, equipping them with an oxygen masks, while chaos tends to Hammer and Matthews. Ziggy manages to rise to his feet and walk over to KOS-MOS to get an oxygen mask from her.--**

**Ziggy:** What's going on out there?  
**KOS-MOS:** Unknown. I was recharging in...chaos's quarters, when a warning on my environmental sensors awoke me. I turned to find chaos, who was sleeping on the...floor...was not breathing. After preforming a...necessary...amount of mouth-to-mouth recusitation, I was able to get him breathing again. I found some oxygen masks in the clinic, which you are all now wearing.  
**Hammer:** --looks around-- Where...where is Jr?  
**chaos:** And Nephilim? Where is Nephilim? Wasn't she down here?  
**Allen:** I think I saw Jr and Nephilim disappear some place...  
**chaos:** --pounds one fist into his other hand-- Oh, he'd _better_ NOT be trying to do what I KNOW he's trying to do...  
**Admiral Matthews:** Look, Jr can go $#$# Shion fer all I care, I just want my ship back ta normal!  
**Shion:** Hey! --slaps Matthews-- I'm not like...that!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --rubs his face and grins-- From what I was seein', ya **definately** got it in ya!  
**Shion:** --blushes a furious shade of red-- Umm...w-was I...really...I mean...did I...really...OH NO! --runs off-  
**Allen:** Shion! Oh, **--#$#** you, Matthews! --runs after her-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh fer crying out loud!  
**KOS-MOS:** Enough. We must fix the controls, then find out who is behind this. Environmental controls just don't go on the fritz right after a full inspection. This is obviously sabotage.  
**Ziggy:** Someone locked me out of the controls. They must have known we were down here, so that means...  
**KOS-MOS:** --nods-- There is a 96.7 percent probability that it is someone on this ship. If we rule out everyone here except for Shion and Allen, that leaves...  
**Hammer:** Nephilim, Jr, and Tony...but Tony couldn't ever do it...  
**chaos:** Neither could Nephilim...  
**Admiral Matthews:** I doubt even the litta masta would try something this **stupid**...  
**Ziggy:** Regardless, we must be on our way. Once the oxygen levels are depleted, these masks will become useless. KOS-MOS, you're the only one obviously immune to this danger, so you should lead the way.  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative.

**--The group makes their way to a control hub and try to override the environmental controls.--**

**Ziggy:** --#$$# it! This is no good...we've been locked out.  
**KOS-MOS:** All functions have been re-routed to the bridge.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Well then, what are you lazy bums waitin' fer! Let's GO!

**Part 36**

**--On their way to the bridge, the group meets a dazed Jr.--**

**Jr:** Yo...you're all like...walkin' and...stuff...  
**Ziggy:** Seems a lack of oxygen even has an effect on Jr.  
**Jr:** Hey now! Chill! Chill...chill...whoa! Look at my feet! They're so _small_! I'm 26, why are my feet so small!  
**chaos:** You have the body of a 12 year old.  
**Jr:** --laughs drunkinly-- Uhh...yeah, I _know_...say, where's that translucent chick that was with me?  
**chaos:** Nephilim? Nephilim was _here_?  
**Jr:** Is that her name? I must have been trippin' bad when she was here, because she was all floatin' and stuff...  
**Hammer:** --hands Jr a mask-- Here, put this on.  
**Jr:** --declines the mask-- Naww, pure oxygen will make me even more stoned. My body works differently then yours...phsaw! HAHAHAHA! --laughs aimlessly-  
**chaos:** --grabs Jr-- Jr! Where is Nephilim!  
**Jr:** She was like, "I got to go save people and stuff"...she went to the bridge...  
**Hammer:** Look! There's someone on the video panel!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --groans-- Aw _man_...  
**Tony:** --displayed on the video panel-- Yes! It's me! And now, you shall all PERISH! MWHAHAHA!  
**Admiral Matthews:** What the has gotten into you, ya MORON!  
**Hammer:** --#$$# captain, you are cursin' like a sailor!  
**Admiral Matthews:** I AM A SAILOR!  
**Tony:** Yeah, Sailor Moon. --cackles-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh-ho, an obscure reference to some ancient television program. I see ya gots LOTS of smarts about _that_ stuff...  
**Tony:** Enough! Now...DIE!  
**chaos:** That was totally unconcinving.  
**Hammer:** Yeah, Albedo was a _much_ better villian...  
**Tony:** $#$# you all!  
**Jr:** HEY! Hey, hey, hey...did you know...DID YOU KNOW...if you rearrange the letters in my nickname, you get "U R JIN" --- isn't that FREAKY!  
**KOS-MOS:** Your nickname contains an "o".  
**Jr:** Yeah...yeah...YEAH...yeah...well, then you get..."UR IN OJ"! Whoa, dude!  
**chaos:** So _that_ is why you have such an _orange_ complexion!  
**Hammer:** Look who's talking, angel dude!  
**chaos:** I'm not orange! I'm more...mocca.  
**Tony:** HEY! HELLOOO! Why isn't anyone paying attention to ME, the bad guy!  
**Hammer:** Because you **suck** at being a bad guy!  
**Tony:** Ah-_ha_! But I have a hostage! Take a good look! --reaches out to the side and brings someone into his grip-  
**Shion:** Mhelmp! --Tony's hand covers her mouth-  
**KOS-MOS:** Shion!  
**chaos:** She's not wearing her mask, either!  
**Admiral Matthews:** At least let the lady breathe, ya MORON!  
**Tony:** Are you guys blind or sumthin'? I'm not wearing a mask either! it's nice and comfortable up here on the bridge.  
**Hammer:** Tony...why!  
**KOS-MOS:** Explain yourself immediatly, or I will vaporize you into 3,423,751 micro-particles. However, there is a 65.4 percent probability I will have to do this anyway.  
**Tony:** Mwhaha! Shion rejected me...but not THIS time! I will erase all competition, and then Shion will have no choice but to get jiggy with ME!  
**Hammer:** "Get jiggy"? That's SO _lame_.  
**Admiral Matthews:** MORON! Take a good look around here! Ya think Ziggy and I are much "competition"!  
**KOS-MOS:** Not to mention myself. I have no desire to court my own grandmother.  
**Shion:** Awww.  
**Tony:** Enough! ENOUGH! Stop screaming inside my HEAD! STOP IT! --wrestles himself, like he was fighting an invisable foe-  
**Hammer:** --leans over to Matthews-- Man, he's totally _lost_ it...  
**Jr:** You know, you're one FOXY lady...  
**chaos:** --leans far away from Jr-- I'm a boy...  
**Jr:** Yeah, but you are _usually_ a girl, right? So, then there would be **nothing** wrong with a little...  
**chaos:** GAH! --leaps away from Jr-  
**Tony:** --composes himself, but still retains a wild look in his eyes-- Fools! No one shall stop me! And I will be with Shion...FOREVER! Mwhaha! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Part 37**

**Shion:** Melmp me!  
**Tony:** There is no help for you now!  
Unhand her, you _fiend_! --a voice from some nearby shadows-  
**Tony:** What! Who are **you**!  
**Allen:** You know who I am. --pokes his head out of the shadows-  
**Tony:** Hah! Allen! So, you didn't run and hide! Well, I will kill you! --raises his other hand, which contains a weapon-  
**Allen:** I don't think so.

**--Allen exit's fully from the shadows, revealing that he is wearing his bathing suit. Tony falls back and releases Shion, completely digusted by the sight.--**

**Tony:** NO! Must...keeps...eyes...open...aiming...difficult...without...vision...-closes his eyes to escape the horror, and releases his weapon in defeat-  
**Shion:** --runs over to Allen and kisses him-- My hero!  
**Allen:** --almost falls down-- Crips lady, do you WANT me to pass out!

**--Meanwhile, Tony's mind is a raging inferno of confused emotions. Voices are screaming at him to kill the Elsa crew, and then kill himself along with his love, Shion. A single voice breaks through the darkness.--**

**Tony:** _Who...who are you?_  
**Seeker:** _I am...the Seeker._  
**Tony:** _The seeker...am I looking for something?_  
**Seeker:** _Yes._  
**Tony:** _What am I looking for, then?_  
**Seeker:** _You must discover that for yourself._  
**Tony:** _Well that's nice and $#$#ing cryptic. Any clues?_  
**Seeker:** _Shion is in the arms of your hated enemy._  
**Tony:** _Allen! HOW can a **dweeb** like that EVER get Shion off!_  
**Seeker:** _For the first time in his life, Allen has **power** over Shion --- the power to make her happy._  
**Tony:** _Why can't I have that!_  
**Seeker:** _It is the power of love._  
**Tony:** _-#$$# him! All I have is this feeling of hatred..._  
**Seeker:** _That is the beginning of another type of power._  
**Tony:** _Really? So I can win Shion if I gain this other power?_  
**Seeker:** _Perhaps. I could give it to you, and let you feed off your own hatred._  
**Tony:** _I don't know, that sounds rather psychotic..._  
**Seeker:** _You're the one listening to voices. By the way, the voices are angry. Give them peace._  
**Tony:** _Will it stop the voices, too!_  
**Seeker:** _Of course._  
**Tony:** _Fine! Then what do I need to do!_  
**Seeker:** _All you need do is answer this question...Doth thou desire the power?_  
**Tony:** **YES!**

**--Tony leaps to his feet as a strange, sinister light surrounds him. His eyes glow a hideous black, and his face turns into a malicious grin. He holds out his palm to Allen, and seems to start gathering energy into it.--**

**Tony:** Now...you...**DIE!**

**--Energy comes surging from his hand towards Allen, who is too frightened to run away. Just as Allen braces for his early demise, Shion leaps in front of the blast. Allen rushes to her side--**

**Allen:** SHION! NOOOOOOOOOO--  
**Tony:** --#$$# it!  
**Allen:** ---OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--  
**Tony:** Allen...  
**Allen:** ---OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--  
**Tony:** ALLEN...  
**Allen:** ---OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--  
**Tony:** SHUT **UP**, YOU $#$#ER!

**--Tony raises his hand for another blast, but something stops him. He suddenly realizes that Nephilim is standing before him, singing very quietly. Something about her singing obviously soothes Tony, as he stops his assault for the moment. Nephilim floats up to Tony's head, and gently brushes her hand across his face. The Elsa crew manages to smash down the bridge's door just as Tony drifts off to slumber land.--**

**Nephilim:** That's right...sleep now...sleep...  
**chaos:** Nephilim!  
**Hammer:** Tony!  
**KOS-MOS:** Shion!  
**Ziggy:** Bunnie! --is kicked by Hammer-- I mean, Tony!

**Part 37**

**Seeker** _You do not wish to dream just yet. Awaken!_  
**Tony:** GAH! Get...get away from me!

**--Tony screams as his body fades into nothingness.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** Would SOMEONE mind telling me _what_ is going on!  
**Nephilim:** That voice...could it be...  
**Allen:** **Someone, someone help me**!  
**chaos:** Shion...

**--KOS-MOS rushes over to Shion's side. Allen is hugging Shion's head and trying to hold back tears. KOS-MOS inspects Shion thoroughly, but gets no response from her. With a very grave look on her face, KOS-MOS rises and slowly shakes her head to the others.--**

**KOS-MOS:** Her life functions have...ceased.  
**Allen:** Shion...n-n-no...  
**Nephilim:** --floats over to Shion and stares at her for a few moments-- Hmm...that's odd...  
**chaos:** --walks over to join Nephilim-- What?  
**Nephilim:** Shion isn't dead.  
**KOS-MOS:** Incorrect. My scanners indicate exactly 0 percent of necessary biological functions currently operating. The Shion unit has stopped responding.  
**Nephilim:** True, her body seems to be dead, but what makes her who she is...her essence...is still in her body. If she was really dead, the essence would have left long ago.  
**Allen:** Sh-Shion is...al-live!  
**KOS-MOS:** --eyes turn red as she walks up right in front of Nephilim-- Do **not** give him false hope.  
**Nephilim:** I know what I am talking about.  
**chaos:** She's...she's right! Shion isn't dead!  
**Nephilim:** --waves her hand gently over Shion's face-- Awaken, child.

**--Shion slowly opens her eyes and groggily looks around at everyone else. Allen hugs Shion harder and sheds a few tears.--**

**Shion:** Allen!  
**Allen:** Shion! Oh Ch-cheif, I was **so** w-_worried_ that I l-_lost_ you... --ends his embrace-  
**Shion:** --props herself up to a sitting position-- Oh, Allen...  
**Jr:** --stumbles onto the bridge-- Yo! What ya'll doin' here...and why is there a dancing kangaroo next to Shion!  
**KOS-MOS:** --eyes turn red again-- How do I look like a _kangaroo_? Are you trying to say I am **obeese**? This is as **slim** as my body can _handle_ with all of the weapons inside of me! How **dare** you make such an _insinuation_!  
**Shion:** KOS-MOS! What has gotten into you!  
**KOS-MOS:** --eyes return to normal-- I apologize...it seems my emotional matrix is not functioning properly.  
**Jr:** A woman concerned about her weight? Seems **quite** fine to me! HAHAHA! --laughs-  
**KOS-MOS:** --eyes turn red once again, as she pounces Jr and starts pounding on him-- I WILL KILL YOU!  
**Nephilim:** --stares at the carnage for a moment, then nonchalantly turns to chaos-- Shion's condition worries me. I must go check on something.  
**chaos:** Wait...Are you sure you have to?  
**Nephilim:** It was inevitable. Do not worry, we will see each other again. --starts disappearing-  
**chaos:** --reaches out-- Wait! Come back! You don't need to do this! --his hand only catches air-  
**Shion:** Nephilim...is she...in danger?  
**chaos:** --shakes his fist in anger-- She...she won't survive...

**--KOS-MOS stops beating on Jr to console chaos. Jr gets up and stretches, making a very unhealthy bone-cracking noise with each motion.--**

**Jr:** Floating chick go bye-bye? Well, I can always hit on Shelly...  
**Gaignun:** _Guess what we're doing right now._ --talks to Jr telepathically-  
**Jr:** Aw, --#$$# you Nigredo!

**--Only a minute after Nephilim disappears, she reappears, but with a different outfit. Her gown has changed to a mexican-style poncho of the same colour and similiar design.--**

**Hammer:** Uh, Nephilim?

**Part 38**

**Nephilim:** Yes, I am Nephilim. You are Hammer, correct?  
**Hammer:** Yeah...  
**chaos:** Nephilim! Is Nephilim OK?  
**Nephilim:** Nephilim is fine.  
**Jr:** Wait...you just went to change clothes?  
**Nephilim:** I always wear this outfit when I am here.  
**chaos:** How could I let Nephilim go like that...she'll get herself killed!  
**Nephilim:** Nephilim knows how to handle herself. She has been doing this longer then you and me combined.  
**Admiral Matthews:** **What's** with all this third person stuff?  
**Nephilim:** Third person...how amusing. Yes, you could say I am a third person.  
**Admiral Matthews:** More $#$#ing cryptic stuff! ARGHH! --storms out, and yells from a distance as he walks away-- MORONS! THEY'RE ALL **MORONS**!

**Jr:** --takes a deep breath, finally regaining his senses-- OK, so shouldn't someone be stopping the spread of the deadly gas?  
**KOS-MOS:** --walks over to a nearby panel and punches a few keys-- Done.  
**Jr:** Ah great! Don't want to kill ALL my brain cells before I'm in my 20s!  
**KOS-MOS:** You **are** in your 20s.  
**Jr:** --scowls-- Well, even if that _was_ true, that would be my **chronologistic** age, not my **biofolical** age!  
**KOS-MOS:** It certainly seems that way, especially for your mental development.  
**Jr:** --nods-- Yeah...

**Nephilim:** --hovers over to Shion-- You are Shion, correct?  
**Shion:** Yes...we met before...  
**Nephilim:** You met Nephilim before, yes. Let us not dwell on that thought. Shion, how are you feeling?  
**Shion:** I feel fine.  
**Nephilim:** --circles Shion once, looking her over-- Hmm...do you understand the use of "Ether"?  
**Shion:** --nods-- Yes, of course. I wouldn't have been able to assist in the construction of KOS-MOS otherwise.  
**Nephilim:** Please explain your understanding of Ether.  
**Shion:** Well...let me see..."Ether" is a limited manifestation of will, and can be emulated through the use of complex circuitry.  
**Nephilim:** Well put...well put, indeed...do you understand specifically how to emulate Ether?  
**Shion:** --sighs and looks down-- Kevin knew how...he was the one that placed that ability into KOS-MOS. I...I could never really understand the black boxes he left in KOS-MOS, even with intense reverse engineering.  
**Nephilim:** --turns to KOS-MOS-- Perhaps you have an explaination.  
**KOS-MOS:** I do, though I am curious as to why you would wish to obtain this information, given that you, yourself, already contain this knowledge. Additionally, I was informed by chaos and others not to reveal my knowledge upon this subject.  
**Nephilim:** My own curiosity. At this point, it doesn't really matter to whom the knowledge is made available.  
**KOS-MOS:** Very well...Ether power is supplied through use of the Zohar.  
**Jr:** Zohar!  
**Nephilim:** Yes...and where does the Zohar gain it's power?  
**KOS-MOS:** --stares silently at Nephilim for a moment-- Are you trying to say...  
**Nephilim:** --nods-- That is where Nephilim is going.  
**chaos:** Nephilim...  
**Jr:** OK, I understand exactly 0 percent of what you were talkin' about. WHAT THE ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT!  
**Nephilim:** Jr, try to use an ability that relies on Ether power.  
**Jr:** Fine! I think I will! --tries to charge up, but only manages to slightly glow red-- Ehh? My powers...they're so **weak**! Did all the beatings I've been taking today _actually_ **hurt** me?  
**Ziggy:** You are not alone...I...I can't smell my powers anymore...that's **bad**...  
**KOS-MOS:** My Ether processing has declined over 50#. What about you, Shion?  
**Shion:** My powers...they're...OK?  
**Jr:** Huh!

**Part 39**

**--Shion gently lays her hand on Jr and heals his scars brought about from the previous beatings. Afterwards, she almost falls over from the seeming strain of her endevour.--**

**Allen:** Shion! --rushes to her side-  
**chaos:** It seems even Shion is effected by this...  
**Nephilim:** --nods-- Indeed.  
**Jr:** --pulls out his guns-- Enough! ENOUGH! Tell me what is going on **NOW**! --aims his guns at Nephilim and chaos-  
**Nephilim:** Though I could try to explain this matter to you--  
**Jr:** "You would only truely understand it if and when you become like me." Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. You'd better give me something better. --readies to fire-  
**chaos:** Jr! Get ahold of yourself!  
**Jr:** Wrong answer.

**--At the last second before pulling the trigger, Jr points his guns at angles offset to chaos and Nephilim's locations. One of the fired bullets lodges it'self in to the opposite wall, while the other richocets off at an angle and changes direction --- towards Shion's head. Shion braces herself for impact, holding out her hand as if to deny the bullet access to her person. Moments before impact, her hand starts glowing with an eerie light, and instead of the bullet going right through her hand, it is vaporized upon contact.--**

**chaos:** What the...  
**Jr:** Holy #$#$! I-I didn't **mean** for it to _actually_ **hit** anybody! I AM **SO** SORRY!  
**Hammer:** _Whoa_ dude!  
**Shion:** D-did I...did I d-do th-that?  
**chaos:** --grins-- I think you did...  
**Nephilim:** This is...most disturbing.

**--While Allen and KOS-MOS console Shion after her second brush with death for the day, chaos drags Nephilim aside to talk with her. Jr retreats to a corner, still obviously in shock that he almost accidentially killed one of his friends.--**

**chaos:** Disturbing...you don't think she's...one of us?  
**Nephilim:** Perhaps...and perhaps not. It seems tempting to make that analysis, but with what has been going on back home, it is quite likely this is all just a result of the coming wave of darkness.  
**chaos:** --nods-- I agree. I've been with Shion for a while now, and I am fairly certain she is not like us.  
**Nephilim:** Either way you put it, quite disturbing.  
**Ziggy:** She could be like Bunnie --- his power was great. A worthy enemy indeed.

**--chaos and Nephilim turn to stare at Ziggy, who has been standing beside them this whole time.--**

**chaos:** Ziggy! What are you doing here?  
**Ziggy:** Discussing Shion's powers. I have a feeling she knows the secret of Rainbow Sunshine. --makes a fist-- I just wonder...does she know the planet's secret location as well?  
**Nephilim:** There is no--  
**chaos:** --motions for Nephilim to stop talking-- Leave it alone. Say, Ziggy, did you, um, hear anything?  
**Ziggy:** Did I hear what?  
**chaos:** The conversation me and Nephilim just had?  
**Ziggy:** What conversation?  
**chaos:** So...you didn't hear a conversation?  
**Ziggy:** Yes, I did.  
**chaos:** Oh? What was in this conversation?  
**Ziggy:** We are having a conversation right now. it's about if I heard a conversation, I believe.  
**chaos:** --sighs-- Anything else?  
**Ziggy:** ...What am I doing here?  
**chaos:** Guess not.

**Jr:** --snaps out of his trance-- Wait a moment..."mental development"...hey...Hey..._HEY_...**HEY**! **KOS-MOS, YOU DIE NOW**!

**--Jr pulls out his guns and fires a few shots at KOS-MOS, who deftly dodges the attack. Allen hides behind Shion, while chaos dashes behind Jr and wrestles his arms down.--**

**Jr:** _NOO_! LET ME KILL HER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 40**

**chaos:** Enough! You're far too much trouble...  
**Shion:** --turns to meet Allen-- And just **what** do you think **you** are doing!  
**Allen:** W-w-well ch-cheif...you got that super Ether power and all, and I am just a dinky little engineer...I was hoping you'd be able to stop the bullets if they came over here!  
**Shion:** Stop the...bullets? Stop the bullets! STOP THE BULLETS! Well...I guess that **does** make sense.  
**Allen:** --smiles nervously-- Y-You ss-see!  
**Shion:** --slaps Allen on the face-- But it doesn't mean you should hide behind me!  
**Allen:** --rubs his cheek-- Oww! Well, what was I suppose to do...build a shield in a split-second!  
**Shion:** Well maybe I don't know, but I **do** know running away like a **coward** isn't being very resourceful!  
**Allen:** Stop yelling at me!  
**Shion:** D-did...you tell me to...st-stop?  
**Allen:** --gulps-- Yeah...  
**Shion:** COME HERE, YOU! --pounces on Allen and starts kissing him-  
**Allen:** GAH! STOOOP!  
**Shion:** Oh, that's what your _mouth_ says, _but_--  
**KOS-MOS:** Shion! **What** has gotten into you?  
**Jr:** Oh _yeah_!  
**Allen:** Ummm Shmion --tries to talk with Shion's tounge in his mouth-  
**Shion:** Yes, Kevin!  
**Allen:** Ymour meyes arem greem...  
**Shion:** And you're just noticing this **now**?  
**Allen:** Them're glomwing...  
**Shion:** Oh why thank you!  
**chaos:** Shion...your eyes are glowing green...  
**Shion:** Everyone is complementing me today!  
**Nephilim:** --hovers over next to Shion-- Your eyes _are_ green. This is most...disturbing.  
**Jr:** Yes, yes Nephilim, I think it's established how disturbed you are. --grins wickedly-  
**Nephilim:** Shion, come over here a moment.  
**Shion:** Can't you see I'm _busy_!  
**Allen:** Mhelp!  
**Nephilim:** Do you want to give Allen a heartattack again? Come over here.

**--With a slight gesture, Nephilim picks up Shion off the ground and levitates her over to the other side of the room. Nephilim then makes her own way over to Shion's new location.--**

**Shion:** --pouts and tries to catch her breath from all the excitement-- Sheesh! Can't a girl have any **fun**!  
**Allen:** --from across the room-- I...I can't...breathe... --passes out-  
**Nephilim:** Stand still. I wish to examine your eyes.  
**KOS-MOS:** --nudges close to chaos and leans down-- Say, chaos...  
**chaos:** Yeah?  
**KOS-MOS:** --speaks softly-- Do you want to...y'know...make a premature departure without informing anyone?  
**chaos:** Err, _now_?  
**KOS-MOS:** Well, watching Shion increased vibrations in my...emotional matrix.  
**chaos:** We can't just _leave_ them...  
**Jr:** And besides, you'd probably just make another "premature departure"! HAHA! --laughs-  
**chaos:** --blushes profusely-- I'm **sure** you'd know better then me!  
**Jr:** Not-uh! Didn't you hear me before! I'm so pure, I could be sacrificed to dragons! Oh wait, they take MAIDEN sacrifices, don't they? Well at least you got one out of two for being a maiden, chaos! --laughs some more-  
**chaos:** With what _tastes_ of what I see in your mind, I highly doubt you're anything **close** to "pure"...in fact, I think you may be even **more** perverted then **ALBEDO**!  
**Nephilim:** chaos, stop your futile attempt at winning a battle for male dominance and join me here.  
**Jr:** HAHA! --laughs harder-  
**chaos:** But _Neeeephiliiim_!  
**Nephilim:** Quiet! If you do not heed my request, I will make sure your next form has so much testoterone, your will have acne in places you did not know even existed!  
**chaos:** --sighs and makes his way over next to Nephilim-- Yes, ma'am...  
**chaos:** --stares at Shion-- Hmm...so...what am I looking at?  
**Nephilim:** Her eyes. They're glowing with--

**Part 41**

**--Before Nephilim could finish her sentence, she vanished.--**

**Shion:** AHH! Where'd she go!  
**Jr:** Sheesh! Can't that chick stay in one place!  
**chaos:** Wait...it's Nephilim...Nephilim is back!  
**Hammer:** That was quick...

**--Nephilim reappears wearing her original clothes, and has a few strapes and bruises as well. As soon as she materializes, she collapses. chaos immediatly rushes over to her, takes a kneeling position, and prompts her head up.--**

**chaos:** Nephilim! Nephilim! Are you OK!  
**Nephilim:** I am...fine. Time is just...not on our side...anymore.  
**Shion:** What is going on!  
**Nephilim:** I...followed the last pulse here...  
**Jr:** Pulse! USE REAL WORDS!  
**KOS-MOS:** Pulse **is** a real word.  
**Jr:** Shut up!

**--chaos tries to speak, but the ship tumbling to the side quickly silences him. Admiral Matthews comes running onto the bridge with a very concerned look on his face.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** Don't ya **MORONS** notice the thirty **billion** Gnosis outside!  
**Jr:** --looks outside-- Holy !

**--The crew found thesmelves looking at an endless sea of Gnosis, circling like sharks around their tiny cargo vessel.--**

**Hammer:** $#$#! We were pulled out of column jump!  
**Shion:** KOS-MOS!  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. Activating wide-area Gilbert Effect.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Don't ya means **Hil**bert effect?  
**KOS-MOS:** Negative. Hilbert effect was the last generation of anti-Gnosis materialization systems. Gilbert, his estranged son, completed a better model in my time.  
**Jr:** MAKE WITH THE SHINIES ALREADY!  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. --a visor materializes over her head, as she charges up-

**--A huge circle of blue energy pushes out from KOS-MOS, sweeping through the Gnosis like a wave in the ocean. Instantly, all of the Gnosis becoming solid.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** Well now they're nice 'n solid, but this ship ain't gots the weapons to fights them with!  
**Hammer:** Could someone PLEASE tell me what is going on here! And **why** aren't they attacking!  
**Nephilim:** I believe the answer lies in Shion's eyes...  
**Shion:** My...eyes?  
**chaos:** Shion...you're...glowing!  
**Shion:** What?  
**KOS-MOS:** --walks over to take a closer look at Shion-- Indeed! Shion, your emitting a faint aura of energy, visable within the green spectrum of light!  
**Shion:** I'm glowing...green? My eyes are glowing green?  
**KOS-MOS:** Negative. Your entire body is sending out pulses of energy.  
**Nephilim:** The final pulse...  
**Hammer:** Uh, guys! _Guuuys_! There's a Cathethral Ship coming our way!  
**Admiral Matthews:** Not again! I just had this ship washed!  
**Jr:** --suddenly perks up and runs over to the window-- It...it can't be!

**--A beam of energy passes through the Gnosis Cathedral Ship, causing it to start coming apart from the inside out. The crew only sees a flash of light flying wildly through the tremendous swarm of Gnosis, leaving a trail of death behind.--**

**Jr:** --speaks softly to himself-- I can't believe this...-turns to the others-- Matthews! He's opened a path for us! We need to gate out NOW!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --jumps into the navigator's chair-- Ya don't gots'ta tell **me** twice! --pushes a few buttons-- Here we go!

**Part 42**

**chaos:** Phew! That was **close**!  
**Hammer:** Admiral! That _thing_ followed us! It's **docking**!  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh fer cryin' out loud!

**--Suddenly gaining a very grave expression, Jr runs out of the room without saying a word. KOS-MOS, Shion, and chaos follow him.--**

**chaos:** it's...gigantic!  
**Shion:** I didn't know they made them that big!  
**KOS-MOS:** it's porportions do not match any known records!  
**Jr:** Idiots, you've seen it before!

**--The crew continues to stare at a huge, white machine similiar to a AGWS, but almost twice as large. The cockpit slowly opens and two figures step outside.--**

Well...well..._well_! We meet again...Rubedo!  
**Jr:** Albedo!  
**Albedo:** --cackles-- Could it have been anyone else?  
**Jr:** --glances down at Albedo's companion-- I see you've brought company...  
**Albedo:** --hugs the shoulder of the Kirschwasser standing next to him-- Oh her? She's just a...toy.  
**Jr:** You sick bastard!  
**Albedo:** My, my, _my_! Has your memory started to fail you in your old age, Rubedo? Do you forget that I was the sole instrument in your _salvation_?  
**Jr:** --takes out his guns-- Shut up!  
**Albedo:** --grins wickedly-- Tsk, tsk...you were always the violent one...  
**Jr:** You kill little girls for pleasure...and you call ME violent!  
**Albedo:** Ah...Touche.  
**chaos:** Albedo! What are you doing here?  
**Albedo:** Glad you asked! I--  
**Jr:** --whips around and fires a shot at chaos-- STAY OUT OF THIS!  
**Albedo:** --shakes his head-- Your anger is somewhat misplaced.  
**Jr:** SHUT UP! --fires a shot at Albedo-

**--As soon as the shot was fired, the Kirschwasser companying Albedo jumps into the line of fire, absorbing the impact. She falls down limp to the floor.--**

**Jr:** _AUGGHH_! YOU ALBEDO!  
**Shion:** Ahh! Not another Realian death!  
**chaos:** --shakes his head-- Such a senseless waste of life...  
**Albedo:** --cackles manically-- You think she's dead, eh?  
**Jr:** --jumps over to Albedo and aims his guns at vital spots-- Don't be givin' me any of that religious **(-&**!  
**Albedo:** Mwhaha! Surprise, surprise! --points at the Kirschwasser, who appears to be getting back on her feet-  
**Shion:** A...Amazing!  
**chaos:** Perhaps not...  
**Jr:** --inspects the Kirschwasser fully-- The bullet hole...it's...gone!  
**Albedo:** But of course! I've upgraded her! She was the only one left, so I had to make her _last_...  
**chaos:** She's a Synth copy of the Kirschwassers. But if Albedo required a copy...  
**Jr:** You sick bastard!  
**Albedo:** Oh yes, give me **more** of your anger! I am **quite** liking this!  
**Jr:** --fires off a few shots at Albedo-- $#$# you! $#$#, $#$#, YOU!

**--Albedo falls back from the impact of the bullets, but immediatly gets up again with three holes in his chest.--**

**Albedo:** Hey look! Rubedo has made me holey! Perhaps I should go preform some miracles...Oh wait, I already did! --cackles insanely as the bullet wounds rapidly heal-  
**Jr:** $#$# YOU!  
**chaos:** Jr! That's enough!  
**Albedo:** Yes Rubedo, listen to your _mother_!  
**Jr:** chaos is not my mother! Although, he **is** feminine enough to be...  
**Albedo:** I know, just look at his silky dark skin!  
**chaos:** Why thank you, I use moisturizer three times a day to get it this smoo--_HEY_!

**Part 43**

**Shion:** Oh dear, I just remembered Allen is still unconscious...I'd better go check on him! -runs off-

**Jr:** --points his guns back at Albedo-- Now Albedo...TALK!  
**Albedo:** But of course. Recently, my connection with U-DO has been waning. I can no longer hear the _many_ voices of **merriment** within my head.  
**Jr:** And the lack of voices in your head concerns you?  
**Albedo:** --grins wickedly-- Quite. Furthermore, I noticed from my monitors that _ma belle peche_ was missing...  
**KOS-MOS:** Monitors?  
**Albedo:** Yes, monitors. And must I say KOS-MOS, you **do** look _stunning_ beneath those human _trappings_. --cackles-  
**KOS-MOS:** --materializes arm into a cannon-- Charging! S-CANNON! --fires at Albedo, leaving a large hole through his chest-  
**Albedo:** Oh _yeah_! That tickles! --cackles harder-  
**KOS-MOS:** Logic fails me. How can even a derivative of a human converse with their lungs vaporized?  
**Jr:** I guess you can say he's **full** of hot air!  
**Albedo:** --grins widely and walks over to Jr-- My, my, Rubedo...are you...lonely?  
**Jr:** Lonely? What, because I don't have voices talking in my head?  
**Gaignun:** _You tell him!_ --telepathic communication-  
**Albedo:** --his wounds finish healing as he drapes his arm around Jr-- Oh no, I mean your little Realian _fling_ is gone...  
**Jr:** --moves out of Albedo's grasp-- MOMO is not just some fling! I...love her!  
**Albedo:** --grins-- Just like you loved all those other girls?  
**chaos:** What?  
**Jr:** Shut up!  
**Albedo:** --his grin turns more wicked-- Ah yes, he never told you about **all** those girls he...well, I suppose boys will be _boys_!  
**Jr:** I was a teenager once, chronologically! I had needs...we...we all went through times like that!  
**Albedo:** The beautiful song of U-DO was all that **I** required for company!  
**Jr:** _That_ must be why you're always hooking up with little girls!  
**Albedo:** --grins more maliciously-- You're one to talk. Though you were fifteen chronologically, you sought out girls that were closer in age to your _appearance_...and then...there's always MOMO! --cackles-  
**KOS-MOS:** Ugh. My disgust with Jr's actions have risen by 23.7 percent.  
**chaos:** --shakes his head-- Everytime I learn more about Jr, I feel glad that I still know so little about him.  
**Jr:** $#$# it! SHUT UP! There's...there's nothing wrong with it! --chaos and KOS-MOS start scooting away from Jr-- HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!  
**Albedo:** --cackles-- Fun, fun!  
**Jr:** I've had **enough** of you!  
**Albedo:** I know! Would **this** make you feel any better?

**--Albedo motions to the Kirschwasser, who immediatly catches his cue and transforms into an exact copy of MOMO.--**

**Kirschwasser:** --emulates MOMO's voice perfectly-- Jr! I'm so happy to see you! Let's go play!  
**Jr:** $#$# you Albedo! Stop this!  
**Kirschwasser:** --appears sad-- Oh? You don't wanna play? I know! Then let's go... --leans over to Jr-- _play_!  
**Jr:** Yeah, it has been a while I could use a--**AUUGH**! --retreats from the doppelganger by jumping backwards-- Albedo! Stop this **NOW**!  
**Albedo:** --cackles in amusement-- Very well! Come back to daddy, my little _pet_.

**--The Kirschwasser transforms back into her natural form, complete with the maid outfit, and takes her original spot next to Albedo.--**

**Jr:** I'm warning you...  
**KOS-MOS:** --steps out in front of Jr-- Enough. Albedo, there must be more to your arrival then just U-DO's wanning influence. Explain yourself immediatly.

**Part 44**

**--Jr, chaos, and KOS-MOS are engaging Albedo and his Kirschwasser. Shion left earlier to go help Allen recover.--**

**Albedo:** Finally! Well, me and U-DO have this plan...  
**chaos:** --raises an eyebrow-- And _what_ plan may **that** be?  
**Albedo:** --grins widely-- Oh, wouldn't **you** like to know! Anyway, it doesn't work very well if the universe is destroyed.  
**KOS-MOS:** What convinced you that the universe is facing it's demise?  
**Albedo:** I believe it was U-DO collectively saying, "The universe will end shortly. Fix it." --cackles-  
**chaos:** Are you in contact with U-DO now?  
**Albedo:** Didn't you hear me before? That's why I came here! U-DO has lost cohesion.  
**chaos:** I see...  
**Albedo:** Oh, don't give me _that_! I **know** you can't hear your _voices_ either! --grins-  
**chaos:** Hmph. KOS-MOS, let's go. We'll get no help out of him...  
**Jr:** Finally, mop head says something **smart**!  
**KOS-MOS:** --shakes her head-- Negative. We will require the services of Albedo for this mission.  
**Albedo:** Mwhaha! Of course you do! --cackles some more-  
**Jr:** $#$# you, Albedo!  
**chaos:** --sighs and shakes his head-- This is going to be a long trip...

**--Meanwhile...--**

**Professor:** Wilhelm! How _are_ you doing! I finished adding my _special_ modifications!

**--Wilhelm, Blue Cloak, Red Cloak, and Black Cloak are at a secret robot construction facility near Vector Industries. MOMO is hanging limp over Blue Cloak's shoulders. Professor informs them of their project's status, while Assistant Scott is in the background, working on the robot.--**

**Wilhelm:** I just hope these "modifications" do not result in another failure the likes of **Omega-0**.  
**Professor:** Heavens no! This robot uses INVERTED happy circuit's!  
**Red Cloak:** Wouldn't inverted happiness be the same as sadness?  
**Professor:** --throws a fit-- Of _course_ not! Inverted happy circuit's are the same as duplex _candy_ circuit's!  
**Wilhelm:** I thought we agreed --- no more "candy circuit's".  
**Professor:** No, no, **no**...these use _chocolate_ candy circuit's! The ones before were _jawbreakers_.  
**Wilhelm:** Fine. --shouts-- **Assistant Scott! Are we near completion?**  
**Assistant Scott:** --shouts back-- **Just some more fine tuning,** --whispers to himself-- like removing the "candy circuit's" --shouts again-- **And we'll be good to go! We're ready for the "disk" whenever you are!**  
**Wilhelm:** Excellent. Blue Cloak, wake up MOMO.  
**Blue Cloak:** Right.  
**Red Cloak:** Do we **have** to?

**--Blue Cloak slaps MOMO hard across the face, causing her to wake up with a start. As MOMO's eyes slowly adjust to reality, her first sight is an uncomfortably close blue cloaked man staring at her.--**

**Blue Cloak:** Hello..._MOMO_! You're looking awfully..._delicious_ today! --makes a slurping sound along with several hungry lip smacks-  
**MOMO:** _EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_! Get away from me, you _naughty_ man!  
**Blue Cloak:** Oh _yes_, **so** _delicious_...-creeps up to MOMO-  
**MOMO:** EEEK! --runs and hides behind Black Cloak-  
**Red Cloak:** Why'd you go run behind him?  
**MOMO:** I dunno, this guy seems trustworthy!  
**Red Cloak:** The only difference between him and me is the colour of our cloaks!  
**Blue Cloak:** Now now, let's not get into **that** discussion! --chuckles-  
**MOMO:** Well, he doesn't say meanie things like **you** do! --sticks out her tounge-  
**Red Cloak:** That's because he's mute! Sheesh...  
**Wilhelm:** MOMO! It is time to complete your destiny.  
**MOMO:** Oh, that sounds so _lame_!  
**Wilhelm:** Lame or not, you **will** become the "disk" to the ultimate **D**isk **A**ccess **O**perating **S**ystem!

**Part 45**

**MOMO:** I will **never** follow your plans, you big _meanie_!  
**Wilhelm:** Come now. If you enter the system, you will gain remarkable power.  
**MOMO:** ...Will...will it...hurt?  
**Wilhelm:** --turns to Assistant Scott, who slowly nods his head, then turns back to MOMO-- Of course not. It will also enhance your cuteness. --Assistant Scott sighs-  
**MOMO:** _Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallyy_! I'LL DO IT!  
**Wilhelm:** --walks over to the huge cockpit of the robot and beckons MOMO to enter-- Your carriage await's, miss.  
**MOMO:** Tee-hee-_hee_!

**--MOMO skips over to the open part of the robot's chest and examines it thoroughly. Various buttons, switches, and blinking lights surround a mold which is just big enough for her tiny Realian frame. MOMO has never liked small spaces, and cringes internally at imagining herself within what seemed like a metallic prison. She backs away slowly from the monsterous device and turns to face Wilhelm.--**

**MOMO:** I-I'm...not so sure...  
**Wilhelm:** It's perfectly safe... 

**--Wilhelm hears a noise and peeks behind MOMO to see the cockpit covered in razor-sharp spikes. He motions ever-so subtly to Assistant Scott, who rushes over and fixes the problem with a few button presses and switch flicks.--**

**Wilhelm:** ...Trust me. Would I lie?  
**Red Cloak:** Heh...-snickers-  
**Wilhelm:** --glares at Red Cloak, then turns back to MOMO-- With the power of this machine, any of your dreams can come true.  
**Red Cloak:** That is, if your dream is piloting a gigantic robot...  
**Professor:** Isn't that **everyone's** dream!  
**Wilhelm:** --glares even more intensely at Red Cloak, then once again turns back to MOMO-- Don't listen to them. Your destiny is decided here, today. Will you help better the world, or add to it's steady decline?  
**MOMO:** --rushes away from Wilhelm and hides behind Black Cloak again-- NO! You're a MEANIE and a **PERVERT**! I won't listen to _you_!  
**Wilhelm:** --sighs and shakes his head-- What is her obsession with perverts?  
**Red Cloak:** Well, she IS engaged to Jr...  
**Wilhelm:** Ah, of course.  
Perhaps I can be of some assistance!

**--Out of the shadows, a man wearing a yellow cloak appears. He holds a confident stride as he walks up to the others.--**

**Blue Cloak:** Oh? And _who_ are **you**?  
**Yellow Cloak:** You may call me...YELLOW CLOAK!  
**Red Cloak:** "Yellow Cloak"? Sheesh, what are we, the Power Cloaks?  
**Yellow Cloak:** No, but you're a Power Puff!  
**Red Cloak:** Har har. My, your wit is QUITE sharp...  
**Yellow Cloak:** Oh yeah! Well...my mother!  
**Red Cloak:** That's suppose to be YOUR mother.  
**Yellow Cloak:** Don't you be goin' and talkin' about my mother! $$ you!  
**Black Cloak:** _Enough, Tony._ --broadcasts it's thoughts to all-  
**Blue Cloak:** Tony! Hah, I **knew** it!  
**Tony:** --takes off the yellow cloak-- Yeah, well you can all go $$ yourselves.  
**MOMO:** Tony!  
**Tony:** Yeah it's me, my little _sugarcakes_. So come on over here to Uncle Tony and I'll hold your hand while you enter the nice big robot!  
**MOMO:** NO! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST **PERVERT** OF THEM _ALL_!  
**Tony:** Hah?  
**Blue Cloak:** --laughs hard-- It's true! It's true!  
**Tony:** Ah, shut up.

**Part 46**

**Tony:** Aw com'on, kid! You can do ALL kinds of **neat** things if you were to jump in this here robot!  
**MOMO:** You're the **worst** of these cloaked meanies! Except Black Cloak, he's kinda cool.  
**Red Cloak:** Tony isn't one of us.  
**Tony:** I am too!  
**Red Cloak:** You have to be **dead** to be one of us.  
**Tony:** I'm dead! I'm so dead..._sexy_! Well, I'm also dead too...  
**Blue Cloak:** I wonder if we were to love ourselves as much as Tony does, would it be considered necrophelia?  
**Black Cloak:** _Enough. Tony, you are still quite alive. And MOMO..._ --his transmit's thoughts to all-

**--Black Cloak kneels down to meet MOMO face to face. MOMO shivered internally upon gazing deep into the dark void underneath Black Cloak's hood, sensing a horrible feeling of evil. Yet MOMO did not completely freak out, as there was a deeper feeling of familarity and kindness.--**

**Black Cloak:** _MOMO. It is time you faced your destiny. This machine can preform miracles the likes of which none has seen for millenia. Though you may not trust us, we trust you. Why else would we build this huge machine, who's sole purpose is for you to be it's pilot?_  
**MOMO:** I...I'm still not sure...  
**Black Cloak:** --takes out a sword from underneath it's cloak and stabs it into the ground-- _Then you must slay me._  
**MOMO:** WHAT!  
**Black Cloak:** _If you slay me, there is a very good chance that you and all of your friends will be able to rescue you sucessfully. _  
**Blue Cloak:** Are you on DME or sumthin', Black Cloak?  
**Black Cloak:** _Slay me, and you will be free to leave._  
**MOMO:** I...I...I-I can't. I can't do that! You...you aren't evil!  
**Black Cloak:** _Hmm. And what is evil? What is good? Are you truely wise enough to make such a solid decision? How do you really know that not helping us is the right path?_  
**MOMO:** _OWWW_! My head hurts! I just **can't** decide!  
**Black Cloak:** --stands up, picks up the sword, and places back in it's cloak-- _...Very well. Come with me._

**--Black Cloak takes MOMO's hand and leads her off to the side, out of listening range to the others. The group listened as hard as they could, and it seemed Black Cloak was actually talking in a REAL voice to MOMO. After about a minute, MOMO nodded and walked over to the machine's cockpit with renewed confidence.--**

**Red Cloak:** What...the...$$?  
**Wilhelm:** Impressive.  
**Blue Cloak:** She's ready to help us again! What'd you say to her!  
**Black Cloak:** _Something I read in a book once._  
**Red Cloak:** No, no, NO! I **heard** you over there...well, not exactly what you were saying, but you **were** speaking! So, now you are suddenly too _good_ to speak to us again, eh?  
**Black Cloak:** _Desperate times call for desperate measures. I had to bend the rules a little. It won't happen again._  
**Wilhelm:** --nods-- I see.  
**Red Cloak:** No you don't! You don't see anything!  
**Wilhelm:** Perhaps **you** don't.  
**Red Cloak:** AUGH! --storms off mumbling-  
**MOMO:** HEY GUYS! I'M READY!

**--The group crowds around MOMO as she slowly enters the special mold of the cockpit, which is exactly her size. As soon as she enters the mold, she lets out a little yelp as her arms and legs are restrained, and some type of band is placed over her head. She gets a weird look on her face, then passes out.--**

**Assistant Scott:** That headband is what we call the--  
**Professor:** Candy Magic Headress!  
**Assitant Scott:** ...Neural Interface, or "Master Crown". The other cables should connect momentarily.

**Part 47**

**Wilhelm:** "Other cables"?

**--As soon as Wilhelm spoke, a dozen snake-like cables burst out from random locations in the cockpit and made a bee-line for various spots on MOMO's body and face. MOMO wakes up as the cables near.--**

**MOMO:** _EEEEEEKKKKKK!_  
**Tony:** Oh _yeah_!  
**Wilhelm:** OH **NO**! No, no, **NO**!

**--Upon hearing Wilhelm's strict command, the cables freeze in mid-air. MOMO winces at the sight of seeing the cables up-close.--**

**Wilhelm:** Cease and desist this action at ONCE! I will NOT have this sort of behavior within MY robot!

**--The cables start moving back to their points of origin. MOMO hesistantly breathes a sigh of relief.--**

**Wilhelm:** That is better...-turns his back to the cockpit to face Assistant Scott-- _What_ is the meaning of this?  
**Assistant Scott:** Well, sir...

**--As soon as Wilhelm turns his back, the cables slowly start creeping up to their original destinations. Wilhelm spins around suddenly and glares at the cables, which immediatly fully retreat back into their holes.--**

**Tony:** Aww...  
**Assistant Scott:** They were in the plans...  
**Wilhelm:** --snatches the plans away from Assistant Scott-- Let me see those. --reads them carefully-- Wait a moment...these plans...they've been altered!  
**Professor:** --whistles aimlessly as he slowly tries to sneak away-  
**Wilhelm:** I have had enough of the Professor's constant interferance. Black Cloak, kill him.  
**Black Cloak:** _Right away._

**--Black Cloak dashes towards the Professor with incredible speed. Before the Professor could even start running, Black Cloak had dispatched him with one swipe of it's sword.--**

**Red Cloak:** What in the...  
**Blue Cloak:** I **knew** it!  
**Red Cloak:** No you didn't!  
**Wilhelm:** Hmm, but **I** had my suspicions...

**--Pieces of the Professor were strewn everywhere. Thankfully for the onlookers, the Professor was obviously some sort of machine. Circuitry, wires, and scrap metal littered the floor.--**

**Wilhelm:** The Professor has tricked us. He sent a robot in his place, knowing that we would eventually kill him. --turns to Assistant Scott-- You there! What is the Professor planning?  
**Assistant Scott:** --kneels down amongst the broken parts-- P-P-Professor...how...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!  
**Wilhelm:** ...Excuse me?  
**Assistant Scott:** --slowly gathers up the pieces-- The "Professor" was my invention. As a child, I never had any friends, nor a father...robots were my only passion. I invented what I considered both a friend and a father in the Professor, and gave him a love of robots that even surprassed myself.  
**Wilhelm:** ...I see. Just as I suspected.  
**Red Cloak:** You had no clue, and you know it.  
**Wilhelm:** Quiet you. Assistant Scott...you **do** realize that the Professor had a few...bugs in his AI matrix.  
**Assistant Scott:** Don't we _all_? DON'T WE **ALL**! --starts sobbing-  
**Blue Cloak:** --leans over to Red Cloak-- That's one $$ed up kid.  
**Red Cloak:** --leans over to Blue Cloak-- You think that's $$ed up? You haven't spent enough time with Shion. The way she drools over KOS-MOS...  
**Blue Cloak:** Yeah, she's **your** girl, eh?  
**Red Cloak:** Yes, I suppose she is. Shion has always been there for me.  
**Blue Cloak:** --grins-- I was talking about KOS-MOS.  
**Tony:** SO true.  
**Red Cloak:** Ah shut up.

I'm not dead yet!

**--A voice from seemingly nowhere triggers some sort of chain reaction within the pieces of the broken Professor. Each discarded piece of the robot all fly together and reshape into the Professor's original form.--**

**Professor:** Hyper-love-uber-match connection COMPLETE!  
**Assistant Scott:** Professor! --goes up and hugs the Professor-

**Part 48**

**Professor:** Haha! Do you think a little thing like being cut in two can stop **ME**!  
**Tony:** This is pretty $$ed up here.  
**Blue Cloak:** Hmm. Seems he's immortal.  
**Red Cloak:** Heaven help us.  
**Black Cloak:** _I wouldn't count on it._  
**MOMO:** HELLOOOOOO! Innoccent little girl strapped into a giantic robot here! PAY ATTENTION TO **ME**!  
**Wilhelm:** ...Right. You two, ready the robot.  
**Assistant Scott:** But I'm not done hugging!  
**Wilhelm:** Do it NOW.  
**Assistant Scott:** I-I'm on it!

**Tony:** Hey, Black Cloak...where's the **power** I was promised?  
**Black Cloak:** _I have given a great deal of power already._  
**Tony:** Yeah, but it's not the power I want...  
**Wilhelm:** Since you are a member of our little team now, perhaps we can be of some assistance...what exactly do you want?  
**Tony:** I want Shion!  
**Blue Cloak:** Oh, NOW you did it...  
**Red Cloak:** $$ no! --rushes over to Tony-- She belongs to ME!  
**Tony:** Eh? Who are you, some old boyfriend?  
**Red Cloak:** You could say that.  
**Blue Cloak:** Actually, that's EXACTLY what he is.  
**Tony:** Well $$ you, I'm taking Shion!  
**Red Cloak:** Over my dead body!  
**Tony:** Wait, aren't you already dead?  
**Red Cloak:** Yes...well...over my defeat, which would not exactly result in death!  
**Blue Cloak:** Now THAT just sounds lame...  
**Red Cloak:** Shut up!  
**Tony:** --sighs-- Well, I _could_ always steal MOMO away from Jr...  
**MOMO:** _EWWWWWW_!

**--Meanwhile...--**

**Hammer:** We're almost at Vector!  
**Jr:** Good stuff. Ziggy, do you remember the plan?  
**Ziggy:** --from another room-- I am a bit confused...  
**Jr:** --rolls his eyes-- Tell me about it.  
**Ziggy:** What do I do with the French maid's outfit?  
**Jr:** The wha--

**--Ziggy comes walking onto the bridge wearing a French maid's outfit, complete with garter belt.--**

**Jr:** GAH! I MUST BURN MY EYES! --tries to shield his eyes from the horror-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Ziggy! Don't ya gots **any** dignities!  
**KOS-MOS:** Hmm. That garter belt DOES look good...I wonder if I should add that back into my wardrobe.  
**Albedo:** Mwhaha! Aw, how cute!  
**chaos:** $#$# it, he looks better in it then I do! Say, Ziggy, that's the wrong outfit. it's the **blue** box, not the brown one.  
**Ziggy:** Very well. I will change immediatly. --quickly undresses-  
**Jr:** _AUGH_! I WILL TEAR MY OWN EYEBALLS OUT FROM THEIR SOCKETS! --runs off-  
**Albedo:** I think I'll go join you. --runs off in the same direction as Jr-  
**Admiral Matthews:** --turns away-- Ya **MORON**! Put some clothes on!  
**KOS-MOS:** --looks at Ziggy for a moment, then looks at chaos-- Interesting. Yours is **still** bigger.  
**chaos:** --grins-- Well, I'm not really human, remember?  
**Shion:** Oh **my**!  
**Allen:** Erk! --shields Shion's eyes-  
**Ziggy:** ...Hmm. I seem to be naked. I should go clothe myself. --walks off-  
**chaos:** --sighs-- If this is the best plan we could come up with, we're doomed...

**Part 49**

**Shion:** Vector Industrial Complex. A huge city, floating in the darkness of space...  
**Jr:** Shhh!

**--Ziggy walks up to one of the guards standing in front of Vector Industries's office building. Ziggy is wearing some type of uniform.--**

**Ziggy:** Space Pizza delivery for Mr. Wilhelm.  
**Guard:** Wilhelm, eh? Well, let me see that pizza...what in the WORLD!  
**Ziggy:** What, you don't like it?  
**Guard:** Anchovies and mushrooms! UGH!  
**Ziggy:** And sardines, and peanut butter, and the honey flies of the planet Alpha Centurai Seven. Mr. Wilhelm has **very** particular tastes.  
**Guard:** Just...just go! Get it away from me!

**--Using the same ruse, Ziggy makes it all the way up to Wilhelm's floor to discover he's not in his office.--**

**Ziggy:** But, I have this pizza for Mr. Wilhelm...nice and hot.  
**Secretary:** Sorry, but Master Wilhelm is not in his office. It is a shame, too...I wanted to _play_ with him!  
**Ziggy:** Hmm. Has anyone ever told you that you bear a striking resemblence to KOS-MOS?  
**Secretary:** --brushes back a strand of her long, blue hair-- Kozmos? Who's that?  
**Ziggy:** --walks over to the office door-- Hmm. It seems I will have to break the door down.  
**Secretary:** Oh no you **don't**! --leaps at Ziggy-- V-DRACO!

**--After a tough battle, Ziggy finally subdues Wilhelm's secretary, and busts down the door to his office.--**

**Ziggy:** Empty! Wait...what is this? --examines a large device in the center of the room-  
**Jr:** _Ziggy! Shion says that's a prototype point-to-point transporter. You should be able to find out where Wilhelm went!_  
**Ziggy:** Hmm. It seems I have voices in my head. I must be going insane. --takes out a gun, and points it to his head-- Well, I have lived a long life, yet I cannot endanger anyone with my insanity.  
**Jr:** _**No**! Ziggy, you **IDIOT**! We're transmitting from a receiver by your left ear!_  
**Ziggy:** --checks his left ear-- I see. Hmm...hmm...wait, I am holding a gun. I must be under attack. --points the gun at random shadows around the room-  
**Jr:** _You're not under attack! You're in a room, alone!_  
**Ziggy:** Those voices again...what could they mean?  
**Jr:** _GET THE $$ing COORDINATES FROM THE $$ing TELEPORTER!_  
**Ziggy:** Right. --punches a few keys on the teleporter-- Done.  
**Jr:** _Yes, and we have a copy here, too. Good, now get out of there._  
**Ziggy:** When you mean "out of here", voices in my head, do you mean physically or metaphorically?  
**Jr:** _...Physically._  
**Ziggy:** Of course. Now, could you tell me exactly **where** I am?  
**Jr:** _...You're in Joe's Happy Fun Land. The exit is through that door, and down the elevator, past the guard._  
**Ziggy:** Hmm. The last place I met Bunnie...I must have been rescuing him! I should flee before the Smile Patrol finds me. --dashes to the elevator-

**--After a narrow escape, Ziggy rejoins everyone back aboard the Elsa.--**

**Allen:** These coordinates...they can't be...  
**Nephilim:** --appears from out of thin air-- Ah, but they are.  
**Shion:** The center...of the...known universe?  
**Nephilim:** Indeed.  
**chaos:** Nephilim! Where'd you run off to!  
**Hammer:** Yeah, you missed Ziggy getting naked!  
**Jr:** --looks like he is going to throw up-- Ugh, don't remind me...  
**Nephilim:** --genuinely smiles-- Oh, just fufilling a **special** _request_...  
**chaos:** --gulps, then whispers to himself-- When Nephilim smiles, that's _never_ good...  
**Admiral Matthews:** Well? What are ya waitin' for, ya MORONS!

**Part 50**

**Hammer:** Right! Coordinates set! UMN Connection established! Flanger set to full reverb! Octal output set at 8 percent! Floating Point System intialized with Real value! Retiticulating splines! Adjusting horizontal matrix! System drive at full pow--  
**Admiral Matthews:** Ya MORON! We can READ ya know... --points to a monitor, which was displaying the same status Hammer was announcing-  
**Hammer:** Uhh...well...here we go! --presses a few buttons, and the Elsa gates out-

**--Meanwhile...--**

**Blue Cloak:** --walks over to Wilhelm-- I just went to check on our upcoming guests. They should be arriving shortly.  
**Wilhelm:** Excellent. Prepare them a "welcome mat", to make them feel at home.  
**Blue Cloak:** --nods-- But of course. --walks off-  
**Blue Cloak:** --walks back up to Wilhelm-- Just to be sure, you're talking about rallying up the troops to attack them, right?  
**Wilhelm:** Right.  
**Blue Cloak:** OK. --walks off again, then comes back up-- Well, I don't exactly HAVE the troops...  
**Wilhelm:** ...What?  
**Blue Cloak:** You see, I, um, kinda lost them in a poker game.  
**Wilhelm:** ...I see.  
**Blue Cloak:** Don't worry! We still got the mechs!  
**Wilhelm:** Without pilots.  
**Blue Cloak:** Oh, I didn't bet our AGWS pilots. I won THAT hand!  
**Wilhelm:** --sighs-- Why do I even bother...

**Hammer:** Gate out! Next stop, Evil Secret Headquarters!

**--The Elsa II drops out of UMN Column jump to be met with over a thousand AGWS blocking their path to the spacestation.--**

**Shion:** There's so many!  
**Jr:** This doesn't look good...  
**Albedo:** --cackles-- They all **surely** haven't seen the **glory** that is _Albedo_! I shall teach them the meaning of **pain**...Oh _yes_! --dashes off, and launches his mech Simeon-  
**chaos:** Look! There he goes!  
**KOS-MOS:** His speed is impossible, at aproximately 467.8721 percent above the recorded maximum. No AGWS can preform that well, even in the future.  
**Nephilim:** Some people are good at some thin--  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh **NO**! I'm not falling for that (-& again!  
**Nephilim:** Very well. You five should infilrate the complex now, as it seems even Albedo may not be able to hold off an entire army for long.  
**Ziggy:** I will lead the way. --dashes off-  
**Jr:** --turns to Hammer-- Are you SURE you fixed those broken neural pathways?  
**Hammer:** If by sure you mean without a clue, then yeah. What do I look like, a $$ing brain surgeon?  
**Jr:** --clenches fist and mumbles to himself-- You CAN resist the urge to shoot him...You CAN resist urge to shoot him...You CAN--  
**chaos:** Jr, let's go!  
**Jr:** Yeah, yeah, keep your **blouse** on! --dashes after chaos-

**--Shion, Jr, chaos, KOS-MOS, and Ziggy make their inside the spacestation, defeating all guards they come across, until they reach a dead-end.--**

**Shion:** Oh no! I thought for SURE this was the right way!  
**chaos:** I sense trouble...  
Very perceptive, I see!

**--Fading into view like they had just stepped out of the shadows, three cloaked men appear before the group.--**

**Red Cloak:** Greetings, everyone! We are the guardians of this place, and of the ideal of Master Wilhelm.  
**Blue Cloak:** Hear, hear!  
**Shion:** Who are you!  
**Red Cloak:** Call me **Carpenter**!  
**Blue Cloak:** **Testament** is the name!  
**Black Cloak:** _The **Seeker**._ --transmit's his thoughts-  
**Jr:** Those names are stupid! Make up new ones!  
**Red Cloak:** Are they really that bad?  
**Blue Cloak:** Well, I certainly never understood WHY I am called "Testament"...  
**Red Cloak:** You don't understand a lot of things.  
**Blue Cloak:** Ah, shut up!

**Part 51**

**Red Cloak:** ...Very well. Call me, **Nivek**.  
**Blue Cloak:** Oh! Um...**Ligriv**!  
**Black Cloak:** --stays silent-  
**Red Cloak:** Come on! You know the deal! Say it!  
**Black Cloak:** ...**_Fharg._**  
**Red Cloak:** "Fharg"? THAT's your name?  
**Blue Cloak:** It sounds like something someone says when they die! _Fhaaarrgg!_ Or maybe a cross between a fart and "argh"!  
**Black Cloak:** _Hmph._ --walks off and disappears-  
**Red Cloak:** Err...wait! Where are you going! $#$# it!  
**Jr:** Looks like it just you two against us!  
**Red Cloak:** Foolish mortals! You will all...perish!  
**KOS-MOS:** --steps in front of the group-- Ziggy and I can handle this situation. Please continue without us.  
**Shion:** Are you sure?  
**KOS-MOS:** --nods-- Affirmative. There is a 89.5 percent chance of our survival.  
**Blue Cloak:** Don't **I** get a say in this? Since, from my opinion, you're ALL going to **DIE**!  
**Jr:** OK then! Let's get moving! KOS-MOS, Ziggy...good luck! --dashes ahead, while chaos and Shion reluctantly follow him-

**--KOS-MOS engages Red Cloak, while Ziggy engages Blue Cloak. Both fight furiously without any conclusion in sight. Finally, the two cloaked men knock KOS-MOS and Ziggy down to the ground.--**

**KOS-MOS:** --rises to a kneeling position-- Without the full power of the Zohar, both of you must have weakened considerably.  
**Red Cloak:** The same could be said for you two as well.  
**Blue Cloak:** Heh! it's ALL over!  
**Ziggy:** The outcome of this battle was decided even before the battle began...  
**KOS-MOS:** The probability of our defeat has risen by 20.3 percent. However, no matter the odds, we MUST succeed.  
**Red Cloak:** Your enthuasim entices me, KOS-MOS. I have a confession to make...  
**KOS-MOS:** Is this confession one of love? If so, please take a number.  
**Red Cloak:** No, no...well, yes, but not in the way you were talking about. I have a different kind of love...a _father's_ love...  
**KOS-MOS:** What!  
**Red Cloak:** Yes! KOS-MOS! **I AM YOUR _FATHER_**! --cackles-  
**Blue cloak:** Dum dum dum duuum de duuum de dum!  
**Ziggy:** Aghast! A cruel fate indeed...  
**KOS-MOS:** Negative. The closet thing I have to a father is Allen Jr, who is not born yet.  
**Red Cloak:** --abruptly stops cackling-- Eh?  
**KOS-MOS:** --rises to her feet-- Yes, I am from the future. Haven't you noticed how different I look?  
**Red Cloak:** I thought those were all modifications...  
**KOS-MOS:** --readies herself into a fighting stance-- So you are my grandfather. --rushes at Red Cloak and punches him HARD in the face-- Unfortunately for you, I was not programmed to respect my elders.

**--Meanwhile, Shion, Jr, and chaos reach the inner bowls of the space station to find MOMO inside a humungous robot.--**

**Jr:** MOMO!  
**MOMO:** Jr!  
**Wilhelm:** I am glad you could make it, _old friend_.  
**chaos:** You!  
**Wilhelm:** But of course.  
**Jr:** --dashes towards the cockpit-- MOMO! Stay there! I'll save you!  
**MOMO:** Wait! Jr, don't!

**--As soon as MOMO spoke those words of caution, Jr felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down to see a sword going right through him. A black-cloaked man slides his blade out of Jr, who falls down to a kneeling position, clutching his wound.--**

**Jr:** $#$#...this is...embarrassing...-falls down to the floor, unconscious-  
**MOMO:** **JUNIOR**!  
**Wilhelm:** My, my. Who ever could have seen THAT coming?  
**chaos:** $#$# you! --rushes towards Wilhelm, but gets knocked back by an invisable force-  
**Tony:** Mwhaha! Idiot!  
**chaos:** Tony!  
**Tony:** That's right! Already starting to forget about **me**, huh? Well, I'm sure **THIS** will change your mind! --punches chaos HARD in the face, sending him flying across the room-

**Part 52**

**--Not too far away, Shion has been trying to heal Jr, yet failing miserably. The black cloaked man walks up to her from behind.--**

**Black Cloak:** _I can help save him._ --transmit's his thoughts-  
**Shion:** No! I cannot trust you, especially since you're named "Fharg"!  
**Black Cloak:** _Names are...not important. If you kill me, you will be able to save your friend._  
**Shion:** What...? Do you WANT to die?  
**Black Cloak:** _I seek power. Yours is special. I mearly wish to see your power, before I take it from you._  
**Shion:** --stands up slowly, raises her head, and glares at Black Cloak-- Very well...I will **not** lose!

**--Black Cloak and Shion duel furiously. Black Cloak uses his sword, while Shion uses her MWGS transformed into Lunar Blade.--**

**Shion:** --parries another blow-- These attacks...who taught you these attacks!  
**Black Cloak:** _Upon the path of knowledge, one gains wisdom._  
**Shion:** What?  
**Black Cloak:** --parries Shion's attack-- _You really should read some more books. You sound...uneducated._  
**Shion:** --swings at Black Cloak, but misses-- Books? This is the 41st century!  
**Black Cloak:** _Tomes contain hidden truths. Secrets left buried in the dark, dark ink, filled with wonders even you could not possibly imagine._  
**Shion:** I have seen angels, and I now seem to be the center of the universe for the entirty of the Gnosis. I think I've seen enough!  
**Black Cloak:** _The quest for knowledge is never satisfied, for it is this quest that defines us. A quest for knowledge, a quest for **power**. For within this, **I** am born._

**--With that last statement, Black Cloak slices Shion's MWGS unit in two, leaving her seemingly defenseless.--**

**Black cloak:** _A pity it had to come to this. From your sacrifice, I will be one step closer to obtaining my goal._

**--Black Cloak takes a sharp chop at Shion. The cloaked man quickly finds his blade trapped by two hands cupped around either side of the blade's width, and with this new leverage, Shion manages to toss the sword down into the seemingly bottomless pit which contained the gigantic robot.--**

**Black Cloak:** _Well...it seems we are on equal footing now._  
**Shion:** Not quite...-rushes up to Black Cloak and does several quick judo chops, knocking it back-- I am well-trained in the art of jujit'su!  
**Black Cloak:** --gets up and manages to block each one of Shions next attacks-- _Interesting moves. However, they too suffer from lack of proper training. Allow me to show you._

**--Black Cloak attacks Shion with some punches and kicks, sending her flying ten feet backwards in pain.--**

**Shion:** Fharg! I will NOT give up! I WILL save Jr!  
**Black Cloak:** ..._Don't ever call me that again._

**--Meanwhile, Tony holds off chaos's assault on Wilhelm.--**

**Tony:** Mwhaha! Easy come, easy go!  
**chaos:** $#$# it Tony, I don't want to hurt you!  
**Tony:** Too late! You tried to steal Shion away...you DID!  
**chaos:** --whispers to himself-- He's gone nuts...there's only one thing I can do...I must show him his REAL self...  
**Tony:** Mwhahahaha! DIE! --shoots another energy ball at chaos-

**--chaos easily dodges the energy ball, and lunges for Tony's face with his head. At first, Tony though chaos was going to try and headbutt him, but the scenario that occured completely threw Tony off balance. Tony almost screamed as chaos KISSED him. chaos held Tony's head with his hands so he couldn't break free right away. When Tony finally did escape from the embrace, he simply stood there with a weird expression on his face.--**

**Part 53**

**Tony:** Wha...-is in shock-  
**Wilhelm:** My, my, chaos...I knew you were fruity, but _this_...-whistles-  
**chaos:** Tony. I have to admit, I've had feelings for you since the first day we met. I never came out into the open with them , because I knew that you weren't ready for them. I hope now you will understand how I feel...  
**Tony:** ...Uhh...  
**chaos:** What do you feel? Do you feel like I do?  
**Tony:** I...uhhh...  
**chaos:** Come on! Look deep inside yourself! There is a part of you...a part of you that WANTED this!  
**Tony:** NO! IT AIN'T SO! --backs slowly away from chaos in horror-  
**chaos:** Lies! How can you lie to yourself so? Don't you want to FEEL? Don't you want to be **who** you **are**?  
**Tony:** NOOO! I'm...I'm...I'm n-not like that!  
**chaos:** More lies! Look deep inside yourself, Tony...look far...far down into the darkest recesses of your mind...farther then your conscious mind is willing to go..._there_...yes, there lies your darkest secrets, your darkest desires. It was this darkness that allowed you to be manipulated so. Only by embracing this darkness, will you ever be free.  
**Wilhelm:** I don't like there this is headed. I probably should intervene, yet that would taint my "elitist" image.  
**Tony:** NO! You...you CAN'T know these things...YOU'RE LYING!  
**chaos:** Well then...look for yourself. Open that vault, let out all your demons. Then, you will see why I know what I know...

**--Tony closed his eyes and peered deep into his own soul. Farther and farther, unhinging long forgotten memories of pain and sorrow. He found himself in a realm within his own mind, filled with lust, perversion, and desire. A familiar face caught his eye, and he turned...--**

**chaos:** _BOO!_ --telepathic-  
**Tony:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--- --runs off screaming at the top of his lungs-

**--Wilhelm watches Tony fade into the distance, then turns back to chaos.--**

**Wilhelm:** Hmm. Good show, old friend. I suppose this means we will fight now?  
**chaos:** Of course. I was looking **forward** to fighting you once _again_.  
**Wilhelm:** Indeed. --puts himself in some type of weird fighting stance-- Well...engarde!

**--Meanwhile, Shion and Black Cloak are locked in moral combat, dueling with a barrage of punches and kicks.--**

**Black Cloak:** _You certainly have improved over the years..._  
**Shion:** I've been practicing si--wait, how would YOU know **that**?  
**Black Cloak:** _I am always watching, always planning._  
**Shion:** You know, that cryptic (-& is starting to get on my nerves...  
**Black Cloak:** _Such foul language. Mother would be displeased._  
**Shion:** Wait...how did you know...  
**Black Cloak:** _Enough talk. While I have enjoyed this duel, it is time to end it._

**--Black Cloak moves faster then Shion has seen anyone move before, and almost catches her off-guard. At the very last second, a shiny object in the distance distracts her, and she leans slightly out of the way of Black Cloak's intended finishing blow. Given this new position, Shion wraps her hands around Black Cloak's arm, and twists it HARD, causing a very painful-sounding snapping sound. Black Cloak finds himself thrown a bit off balance, as Shion lunges towards him with a final blow of her own. The black cloaked man falls down, defeated, to the floor, and his mask rolls off.--**

**Shion:** What! It...it CAN'T BE!

**Part 54**

**--Shion stares with disbelief at the sight underneath the mask. An older man with black hair, a face all too familiar to Shion.--**

**Shion:** J-J-**JIN**!  
**Jin:** Yes...it is I, little sister...  
**Shion:** --kneels down next to her big brother-- But...but how? You and Margulis killed each other in a duel to the death!  
**Jin:** There are...things beyond life...beyond death...  
**Shion:** Oh, Jin...  
**Jin:** I don't have much time...now that it is done with me, I shall cease to be within this world...  
**Shion:** "It"?  
**Jin:** The Seeker...**Grahf**..."it" is not even a full consciousness...just a will, an deal, a _memory_...floating endlessly through time and space...searching for someone like me...one who would **accept** it...  
**Shion:** --hugs her big brother-- Oh Jin, HOW could you EVER give into such evil temptations!  
**Jin:** --manages to etch a smile-- It gave me an offer I couldn't refuse...  
**Shion:** What? Ultimate power? Immortality? Reign over the entire universe? What!  
**Jin:** The complete works of Piers Anthony!  
**Shion:** ...Wha?  
**Jin:** Truly---coughs in pain---a mastermind of the generation that came millenia before us...  
**Shion:** Hmm...didn't you already have at least one of his books?  
**Jin:** Correct. However, these are the COMPLETE works!  
**Shion:** I remember reading some of your translations of that ancient text, supposedly of the footnote...didn't he say he was a...pedophile?  
**Jin:** --coughs violently-- Well...they're still a fantastic read. I'd sell my soul for them again, if called upon to do so! --coughs some more-  
**Shion:** --holds Jin's head-- Oh, silly Jin...rest now...I'm sure where you're going, Piers Anthony himself will be waiting there for you.  
**Jin:** --coughs-- You believe it to be so?  
**Shion:** --sighs deeply-- I know it to be so.  
**Jin:** Very well...before I ascend into the abyss beyond, let me leave behind the very gift I promised to you...

**--Jin places his hand below Shion's chest. Jin's hand begins to glow, and his body fade away. He manages to utter out "Goodbye, little sister," before fading away completely. Shion's eye rolls down a single tear.--**

**Shion:** Goodbye, dear brother.

**--Meanwhile, chaos and Wilhelm are staring each other down.--**

**chaos:** Come on! Fight me!  
**Wilhelm:** 'fraid not, old friend. You must attack **me** first.  
**chaos:** No! You attack **me**!  
**Wilhelm:** Hmm. Then we will be locked in an endless stalemate.  
**chaos:** You're SUCH a baby!  
**Wilhelm:** I'm the same height and build as you!  
**chaos:** I meant psychologically, you idiot!  
**Wilhelm:** Why...you're the idiot!  
**chaos:** Oh, **nice** try...  
**Wilhelm:** Well...you're an audacious **troglodyte**!  
**chaos:** What, did your **mommy** teach you those big words?  
**Wilhelm:** Leave the Mother out of this!  
**chaos:** Make me! You **whiner**!  
**Wilhelm:** Ugh! You were always the troublemaker! I would have acheived all my goals long ago if it wasn't for you!  
**chaos:** Yeah, well I'm also the one that decided to make you into a little fruity boy, too...how do you like THAT!  
**Wilhelm:** WHAT!  
**chaos:** Oh I'm _bad_, I KNOW it! Hahaha! --laughs viciously-  
**Wilhelm:** That is **IT**! I've had ENOUGH of your **sass**!

**--Wilhelm leaps at chaos and starts slapping him in the face repeatedly. chaos is thrown off balance by this unconvential way of fighting, and actually fails to evade the first few blows. When chaos finally regains his senses, he summons his strength, and hit's Wilhelm HARD in the solar plexor, causing him to double over in pain.--**

**Part 55**

**Wilhelm:** You...you haven't won yet! --coughs up blood-  
**chaos:** Down with ONE punch? Man, you're SUCH a sissy...  
**Wilhelm:** --wipes off his mouth and rises to his feet-- I will not admit defeat just yet...my dream SHALL be realized! --his fists start glowing rapidly as he rushes towards chaos for another attack-

**--Meanwhile, Ziggy and KOS-MOS have been viciously battling with Blue Cloak and Red Cloak, respectively.--**

**Red Cloak:** You'll never win...I know you _inside_ and **out**!  
**KOS-MOS:** Negative. You are already losing.

**Ziggy:** The outcome of this battle was decided even before the battle began... --blocks an attack from Blue Cloak-  
**Blue Cloak:** Stop SAYING that! You've said it, what, 20 times already! --takes another swipe at Ziggy-  
**Ziggy:** You only cry out because you find yourself no match for my **smelly** powers! -blocks it, and counters-  
**Blue Cloak:** What the are you talking about! --blocks the counter, and counters with a punch of his own-  
**Ziggy:** --takes a BIG whiff-- Do you smell that? It is the smell of victory! --takes a BIG swing, hitting Blue Cloak HARD-  
**Blue Cloak:** WHAT THE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! --stands up, and punches Ziggy HARD back-  
**Ziggy:** --falls down to a kneeling position-- Your powers are oderless. Therefore, you will lose... --jumps up and tackles Blue Cloak-  
**Blue Cloak:** --kicks Ziggy off of him-- Stop talking about "smelly powers"!  
**Ziggy:** --stands up-- Very well.  
**Blue Cloak:** Finally!  
**Ziggy:** ...My name is Zigguart 8. You killed my father. Prepare to DIE! --lunges at Blue Cloak-  
**Blue Cloak:** WHAT THE ARE Y--- --gets tackled again by Ziggy-

**--Elsewhere, MOMO has been bawling her eyes out over her loss of Jr. Her mind is a inner turmoil of emotion and panic. A mechanical voice breaks through the dischord, speaking directly into MOMO's mind.--**

**Mechanical Voice:** _Alert --- your emotions far exceed normal program parameters._  
**MOMO:** _What...what do you mean?_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _Alert --- your emotions far exceed normal program parameters._  
**MOMO:** _Yeah, I got THAT part. Why should YOU care?_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _Negative emotions trigger dangerous reactions within the **Omega-1** system._  
**MOMO:** _Dangerous?_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _Reactions usually include destruction of planets, galaxies, the universe._  
**MOMO:** _Wait...how could you know all of this?_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _I am the interface for the **D**isk **B**ased **O**perating **S**ystem._  
**MOMO:** _You are...**D.A.O.S.**?_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _I am the interface for **D.A.O.S**. You are the **D.I.S.K.**._  
**MOMO:** _I'm not a disk! I'm a Realian!_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _You are the **D**ivine **I**ntegral **S**ystem **K**ernal._  
**MOMO:** _I'm not some $#$# Divine Integral System ANYTHING!_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _The **D.I.S.K.** is the core part of the complete **D.A.O.S.** system. It provides a connection to God, or it's reasonable facimile._  
**MOMO:** _How the $$ do you think I'm going to talk to God!_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _Knowledge of how to preform such actions are irrelevant. **D.A.O.S.** will facilitate all transactions from the **D.I.S.K.**._  
**MOMO:** _But...I feel so sad...what will all this anger accomplish?_  
**Mechanical Voice:** _Anger, sadness, and other negative emotions translate into destructive power. The emotion is given to the system, the more destruction shall ensue._  
**MOMO:** _Jr...Jr is gone..._  
**Mechanical Voice:** _I have detected an increasing rage directed towards the universe. Do you wish to utilitize this emotion for any destructive purpose?_  
**MOMO:** _I...I don't...really care...anymore..._  
**Mechanical Voice:** _Order obtained. Translation: Annihiliate all known life. Computing first choice of action...computation complete. Scenario --- Vector Industrial Complex._

**Part 56**

**--Shion rushes over to the aid of Jr. Her hands feel warm and soft, and glow with an unearthly green aura. She places her hands down on Jr and concentrates with all of her might. To her amazed surprise, the gaping hole in Jr shrinks rapidly as the green energy is transfered between them. With the wound gone, Jr wakes up with a start. Shion falls down in a slump, almost collapsing under the stress.--**

**Jr:** --crawls over to Shion-- Shion...where's...MOMO?  
**Shion:** --tries to catch her breath-- You are very weak, now. Please, take it easy...  
**Jr:** --with tremendous effort, manages to rise to his feet-- NO! I...MUST save MOMO!

**--The Realian maintence workers at the very top of the gigantic Omega-1 were dutifuly fixing very small stratches and cleaning off the outer surface, when one of them noticed the humungous left eye of the robot staring at them. She called out to her other fellow workers, who all proceeded to stare back at the eye with rising terror. Much to their dismay, the other eye opened shortly thereafter, allowing the pair of optical receptors to glare menacingly at the hapless workers. Both eyes stared to glow rapidly, blinding the workers. The beam of destructive energy that sooned followed ended their little lives, and caused all of the heated battles down below to instantly stop.--**

**Wilhelm:** No...it...it cannot be!  
**chaos:** What? What can't be? WHAT!

**--The enormous robot broke free from the cables that bound it by only moving it's massive arms slightly, and with a deafening blast of propulsion, ascended into the open space above via a special air lock designed especially for it's huge body.--**

**Jr:** --reaches up as if to try and touch the giant robot as it flies away-- **MOMO**!

**Wilhelm:** Wait! D.A.O.S! Come back! I **command** you!  
**chaos:** DAOS! You got to be kidding me!  
**Wilhelm:** Well...I couldn't let go of ALL my toys...  
**chaos:** You bastard! Because of you, this universe will END!  
**Wilhelm:** No! I revived D.A.O.S. so we could all live in peace! It will bring health and long life to the universe!  
**chaos:** For some reason, I don't think so.  
**Wilhelm:** I will PROVE it to you! Main monitor, turn on!

**--A huge holographic monitor appears with an image of a half-naked KOS-MOS on it, and various icons scattered around.--**

**chaos:** Uh...hey!  
**Wilhelm:** Oops! I must have set that as my desktop image by mistake...Sorry, old friend.  
**chaos:** Well you'd better get rid of it before KOS-MOS sees it!  
**Wilhelm:** Right. --a few clicks and the image disappears-  
What's all the ruckus!

**--Red Cloak, Blue Cloak, KOS-MOS, and Ziggy all come rushing out and join chaos and Wilhelm. Shion and Jr both sit nearby, catching their breath after their ordeals. Everyone turns to watch the monitor, where the giant D.A.O.S. robot makes it way towards it's target.--**

**chaos:** That's Vector Industrial Park! We have to warn those people!  
**Wilhelm:** Quiet! All **will** be well.  
**chaos:** Says **you**!  
**Wilhelm:** Yes, says me!  
**Red Cloak:** Wait...what is...**that** thing doing **there**?  
**Wilhelm:** Oh...oh _no_...  
**Blue Cloak:** Whoa! It looks like a giant--

**Part 57**

**Manager:** Johnson!  
**Johnson:** Y-yes sir!

**--The office workers at Vector Industries work long into the night, unsuspecting of the terror looming overhead.--**

**Manager:** Where are those reports! I wanted them on my desk an hour ago!  
**Johnson:** I-I'll have them ready right away, sir!  
**Manager:** You do that! --looks out the window-- Holy #$#$! That giant robot has a huge--

**Cart Vendor:** Weiner! Get your red-hot weiner! Mustard, ketchup, relish, you name it, we got it! Come and get it!

**--Meanwhile, there is a festival going on at Vector Industrial Park! Everyone is enjoying themselves, laughing and playing, completely oblivious to their upcoming visitor.--**

**Random Stranger:** I'll take one!  
**Cart Vendor:** Here ya go!  
**Random Stranger:** --looks up into the sky-- Wha..? Is that a gigantic--  
**Rival Cart Vendor:** Sausage! Fresh from the Sausage Mines of Oppelon Six! Get'em while they're fresh! Get 'em while they're hot!  
**Cart Vendor:** Trying to take MY buisness, eh? Well, I'll show YOU! --tackles the Rival Cart Vendor-  
**Random Stranger:** Please sirs, don't fight!

**--In another part of the festival, two sisters chat over the happenings of their day together.--**

**Crissy:** Oh Missy, it was wonderful today, wasn't it?  
**Missy:** It sure was, Crissy! But, I wish Lissy was here...  
**Crissy:** --looks above-- Hey! That machine has a giant--  
**Missy:** No dear sister! You musn't say such words!  
**Crissy:** What, that the robot has a humungous--  
**Lissy:** Handlebar!  
**Crissy & Missy:** Dear sister Lissy!  
**Lissy:** --walks over to the her sisters with a bike in one hand, which only has one handlebar-- My bike broke! I am SO sorry I am late!  
**Missy:** Fear not, dear sister Lissy! At last, the three Prissy sisters are together!  
**Crissy:** Group hug!  
**Lissy:** --looks up-- Say, doesn't that look like it has a--

**Carny Worker:** Tallywacker! Wack the target to tally up some points! Win fabulous prizes!

**--Elsewhere, prizes galore are being won at the various booths.--**

**Another Random Stranger:** I'll try it!  
**Carny Worker:** --gives him a whip-- There you go!  
**Another Random Stranger:** --tries to hit to the target-- Darn! Almost got it!  
**Carny Worker:** Hey! Look up there! $#$#, isn't that a--

**Blue Cloak:** it's getting ready to fire!

**--The group watches in horror as the oddly mounted cannon on the gigantic robot prepares to fire.--**

**Wilhelm:** Someone will pay for this...  
**chaos:** It...it FELL OFF!  
**Red Cloak:** Now THAT has GOT to **hurt**...  
**Wilhelm:** --glances behind him-- I think I know who placed that there in the first place...  
**Professor:** --whistles an aimless tune as he tries to sneak away-  
**Assistant Scott:** Professor, Professor, _Professor_...-sighs and shakes his head-

**Part 58**

**D.A.O.S.:** Error. Main cannon has detached. Testing secondary weapon system on nearby celestial body.

**--The gigantic robot stretches out it's arm and points it's palm towards a nearby moon orbiting the massive Vector Industrial Complex. The hand glows with a vicious light as raw energy crackles around an open hole in the palm. A brilliant flash momentarily surrounds the group, as they watch a huge beam of light sever the relatively large moon in two. Tremendous shockwaves rip the moon apart, causing debris to assault the nearby Vector Industrial Complex.--**

**chaos:** We have to do something about this...NOW!  
**Wilhelm:** This...this can be remedied...a few lives will just have to be lost...  
**chaos:** --grabs Wilhelm by the collar-- For the boss's sake, man! These are your OWN people we're talking about!  
**Jr:** --limps up to the holographic screen and touches it gently-- MOMO...  
**Wilhelm:** The lives of the few, to save the many!  
**chaos:** You don't have the RIGHT! None of us do!  
**Albedo:** Mwhahahaha, isn't it **_delicious_**!

**--chaos and Wilhelm stop their bickering to turn and watch the screen like everyone else. The vicious grin of Albedo greeted them.--**

**chaos:** Albedo! I thought you were clearing up the soldiers outside!  
**Albedo:** Well, when the umpty-million gnosis came, I knew it was time to split! I decided to follow that huge robot, and here I am, sitting right beside _ma belle peche_!  
**Red Cloak:** He's...He's right! Gnosis have surrounded the space station!  
**Jr:** Albedo...stay away from MOMO...  
**Albedo:** --cackles-- That's the FUN part! I don't need to DO anything! I can just sit here, and watch the grand machina of **my** design play out!  
**Wilhelm:** Your design? I think not...I was the one that translated the plans for both **Omega-1** and **D.A.O.S**.  
**Albedo:** Ah _yes_...yet, those plans were quite...**_dull_**. I _spiced_ them up a bit, leaving a _piece of myself_ inside MOMO. **U-DO** planned this **ALL**. I just do what the voices in my head tell me to do! --cackles some more-  
**chaos:** So this was all a trick! U-DO hasn't been affected at all!  
**Albedo:** Quite the opposite. It is TRUE I can no longer hear the **beautiful** _songs_ of U-DO...yet, I also have a pretty good memory!  
**chaos:** What can U-DO hope to accomplish by destroying the universe!  
**Albedo:** Simple! The U-DO entrusted it's core unto me...when the universe is destroyed, my special makeup will cause me to EXPLODE with the entire consciousness of U-DO! --cackles widly-- It...will...be...**GLORIOUS**!

**--The screen cuts back to D.A.O.S., slowly powering up for it's next attack. The group mulls over their remaining options.--**

**chaos:** $#$# that U-DO!  
**Wilhelm:** Indeed, I never thought the nether consciousness would become so troublesome...  
**Shion:** What are both of you talking about?  
**Red Cloak:** There's no time! The gnosis are about to tear this space station APART!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --appears on the screen-- HELLOOO! EVERY GNOSIS IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE IS BACK!  
**KOS-MOS:** I suggest a swift retreat, or we will have less then 0.000001 percent chance of survival.  
**Assistant Scott:** Wait for me! Professor, come on!

**--Everyone starts running for the Elsa II except for Jr, who is too caught up in pining for MOMO to notice the growing danger around him. Against his better judgement, chaos runs back and grabs Jr before continuing.--**

**Admiral Matthews:** About time you MORONS showed up!  
**Wilhelm:** I take offense to that remark.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Ya wanna live, ya take it in the keister like everyone else!  
**chaos:** Enough talk. Let's MOVE!  
**Hammer:** Umm, the gnosis are blocking the UMN Column...  
**chaos:** --turns to Nephilim and communicates telepathically-- _Just this once?_  
**Nephilim:** _Let's get the $$ out of here._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 59**

**--The Elsa II is caught up in an unreal light as it disappears from sight. Albedo lets out a wide grin as the tiny cargo ship comes into full view.--**

**Albedo:** --appears on screen-- I've been waiting for you! Now I can destroy all my enemies with one shot! --cackles hysterically-  
**chaos:** We'll never bow down to you, Albedo!  
**Albedo:** Who says anything about bowing? You may all stand up for your execution! --grins maliciously-  
**Jr:** MO...MO...  
**Albedo:** That's RIGHT Jr! Your beloved _play thing_ is going to kill **billions** of people! How do you think of her _innocence_ NOW? --cackles viciously-  
**Ziggy:** --steps out in front-- Enough! Albedo...I have killed you once before...I will kill you again!  
**Albedo:** Eh? You never killed me before!  
**Ziggy:** Upon the hills of gum drop medows, we fought a fierce battle with candy canes and faerie magick! You...**lost**.  
**Albedo:** --cackles-- This guy's even crazier then **I** am!  
**Professor:** --turns off the screen-- Enough! Everyone, I have a suggestion that may just work!  
**Wilhelm:** Oh _no_...  
**Professor:** --takes out six cell phones, each with a different colour-- BEHOLD! YOUR CALL OF DESTINY AWAit's!  
**Blue Cloak:** What the $$ is he talking about?  
**Wilhelm:** Don't ask...please...don't ask...  
**Professor:** --passes out the cell phones to Wilhelm, Blue Cloak, Red Cloak, KOS-MOS, chaos, and Jr-- Each one of you posses a special trait that, combined, will form an awesome power!  
**Wilhelm:** Please...make him stop...  
**Professor:** Each one of you now controls a piece of the ultimate weapon within those cell phones...**ERDE KAISER v2**! --does a dance of glee-  
**KOS-MOS:** This is illogical. I am a machine --- it makes no sense for a machine to pilot another machine.  
**Red Cloak:** What's a cell phone?  
**Wilhelm:** An ancient device that was made obselete with the UMN transmitters.  
**Red Cloak:** Right...  
**chaos:** This is silly.  
**Professor:** Red Cloak! You control the **Left Arm**. Blue Cloak! You control the **Right Arm**. KOS-MOS! You control the **Left Leg**. chaos! You control the **Right Leg**. Jr! You control the **Body**. Wilhelm! You are the **Head**. Together, you'll make...**ERDE KAISER v2**!  
**chaos:** Hey! Why does Wilhelm get to be the head!  
**Wilhelm:** I think it is **quite** fitting.  
**chaos:** Your blundering will cost us the universe! We don't need YOU as a leader!  
**Wilhelm:** Fine. Then Allen can be the Head.  
**Allen:** Ahhh! Keep me out of this!  
**chaos:** Yes, Allen, YOU be the Head! --snatches Wilhelm's cell phone away and hands it to Allen-  
**Allen:** N-no! I'm not going anywhere NEAR that thing! --dashes off and hides behind Shion-  
**Professor:** --throws a fit-- NO NO NO! You can't switch places! It throws off EVERYTHING!  
**chaos:** --sighs and hands back the cell phone to Wilhelm-- Fine...  
**Wilhelm:** Professor, once again, I have my doubts about your "marvelous weapons"...  
**Shion:** As much as I would usually agree, the original Erde Kaiser HAS proven instrumental in many a defeat of the past...  
**Wilhelm:** --sighs and turns back to the Professor-- Fine, what do we have to left to lose...

**Professor:** --dances with unabated exuberance-- GREAT! OK, now all you have to do is dial your codewords and say "Dialing Justice --- ERDE KAISER!"  
**Blue Cloak:** Wait, what's our codewords?  
**Wilhelm:** Ridiculous. I am not going to even whisper those words.  
**Professor:** --throws another fit-- NONONONO! You all KNOW your codewords once you touched the cell phone, and how to operate ERDE KAISER v2! It's just the way things ARE!  
**Red Cloak:** He's...He's right! I know my codeword!  
**KOS-MOS:** My neural network must be malfunctioning, because I too now retain this knowledge.  
**Professor:** --dances-- Yes! Yes! Now you're getting it! So...hop to it!

**Part 60**

**Wilhelm:** --sighs VERY deeply and punches in some numbers, then holds up the cell phone-- Calling...Justice! Erde Kaiser, summon forthe!

**--Wilhelm glances over to the Professor, who simply nods with a smile of acceptance. The rest of the Erde Kaiser recepients preform the same procedure. Limbs of Erde Kaiser appear from seeming out of nowhere, and orbit the Elsa II. One by one, the members of the cell phone-equipped group get teleported into their respective parts. The limbs then start orbiting around each other.--**

**Wilhelm:** Form! Body! --the body part transforms into the body of Erde Kaiser-  
**Jr:** Ready!  
**Wilhelm:** Form! Legs and feet! --the leg parts transform into the legs of Erde Kaiser and attach to body-  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative.  
**chaos:** Yeah, whatever.  
**Wilhelm:** Form! Arms and hands! --the arm parts transform into the arms of Erde Kaiser and also attach to the body-  
**Red & Blue Cloak:** Ready!  
**Wilhelm:** And I'll form...THE HEAD! --Wilhelm's part transforms into the head of Erde Kaiser, attaching it'self uptop-  
**chaos:** --mumbles-- I could have been the head...  
**Wilhelm:** Together, we make...  
**All Six Together:** ERDE KAISER!  
**Wilhelm:** --slumps back in his chair-- $#$# that old robot's implanted memories...I sounded quite...moronic...  
**chaos:** --appears on screen-- Don't have to tell me twice!  
**Admiral Matthews:** --appears on another screen-- As fer as I'm concerned, ya all are MORONS!  
**Jr:** --appears on yet another screen-- Enough! We have to save MOMO!  
**Wilhelm:** --all three screens disappear-- Right. First, let's get rid of that lunatic, Albedo.

**--Albedo readies his own gigantic robot Simeon, undaunted by the glaring size of this Erde Kaiser v2. The humungous patchwork robot was almost as big as D.A.O.S., and about 5x as big as Simeon.--**

**Albedo:** Bring...it...**on**!  
**Wilhelm:** Arms! Tear him..._apart_!

**--The massive Erde Kaiser grabs either side of Simeon and pulls with all it's might.--**

**Albedo:** Mwhaha! Do you really think you can break the super all--ehh!

**--Even the invincible Simeon was no match for the might of Erde Kaiser, as it snapped in two and exploded in a glorious blaze.--**

**Blue Cloak:** We did it!  
**chaos:** We destroyed Simeon, yes, but...  
**Albedo:** _Mwhahahaahahahahahaha!_ --laughter appears in the minds of everyone-  
**Albedo:** _You've done EXACTLY what I expected of you! Now, I can start seeding the will of U-DO just in time for D.A.O.S. to destroy the universe! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!_  
**Jr:** MOMO...  
**chaos:** $#$# him!  
**Wilhelm:** As much as I wished to avoid this, we **must** stop D.A.O.S.  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. Angling legs towards current location of D.A.O.S.  
**Jr:** MOMO! Hang on, we're coming!  
**chaos:** Alright, here we go!

**--Erde Kaiser slowly makes it way towards D.A.O.S., which had paused to watch the defeat of Simeon.--**

**KOS-MOS:** Say...chaos...  
**chaos:** What is it, KOS-MOS? I don't think this is necessarily a good time to chat...  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. However, we may not get another chance if my calculations are correct. I have something important to discuss.  
**chaos:** --sighs-- Yeah, what is it?  
**KOS-MOS:** You remember my irrational outbreaks of emotions and violence earlier, especially with Jr?  
**chaos:** Yeah? I thought they were part of your new emotional matrix...  
**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. However, they are not part of my normal responses. You see...I am...pregnant.  
**All 5 Together:** WHAT!  
**Shion:** My KOS-MOS...**pregnant**!  
**Red Cloak:** How is it even **possible**!  
**chaos:** Eh...?

**Part 61**

**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. It is part of the upgrades from Shion and Allen Jr. In fact, you requested it, chaos...  
**chaos:** I don't remem--oh, right.  
**KOS-MOS:** In fact, it was the future you that...that...  
**chaos:** What! Well when if I ever get my hands on me, then I will slap myself silly!  
**Wilhelm:** I could assist you with that procedure.  
**chaos:** Oh, shut up!  
**KOS-MOS:** You are...displeased...  
**chaos:** No! I'm just joking. Actually, this is all quite funny, really...it was only recently that Nephilim finally granted my wish and made me a woman again!  
**Wilhelm:** So you ARE the fruitest.  
**Blue Cloak:** Hahahaha! chaos finally became a girl! --laughs hysterically-  
**Hammer:** You owe me 40 GP.  
**Admiral Matthews:** Yeah, yeah...  
**Tony:** You mean I kissed a GIRL!  
**Hammer & Matthews & Shion & Allen:** Tony!  
**Tony:** I'm back! But not so insane this time...  
**chaos:** You may have kissed a girl, but what you felt from it was REAL.  
**Tony:** --develops a nervous twitch, then runs away screaming again-- AHHHHHH!  
**KOS-MOS:** --manages to emulate a smile-- It seems the future is unfolding differently...but in a good way.  
**Wilhelm:** Well, let's add another item to that list, shall we?

**--Erde Kaiser flies in front of D.A.O.S., blocking it's access to the planet-sized Vector Industrial Complex.--**

**Jr:** MOMO! Don't do this!  
**D.A.O.S.:** Your authority is not recognized. Audio communication blocked.

**--D.A.O.S. leaps at Erde Kaiser, and the two start a power struggle. Erde Kaiser starts buckling a little, it's gears making horrible creaking noises, as if they were about to fly apart.--**

**Jr:** --$#$# it!  
**Blue Cloak:** It's too strong! We can't hold out much longer!  
**KOS-MOS:** I estimate we will fly apart in 15 seconds.  
**Red Cloak:** Jr! We must destroy D.A.O.S.!  
**Jr:** NO! MOMO is in there!  
**Red Cloak:** Are you willing to let the universe be destroyed for your little girlfriend!  
**Jr:** YES!  
**Wilhelm:** Well, I am not. Red Cloak, Blue Cloak, break us from this futile struggle!

**--Erde Kaiser bashes the gigantic robot's hands away and retreats backwards, almost starting a freefall down onto Vector Industrial Complex.--**

**Wilhelm:** Now! Form Flaming Sword!

**--The two hands cup together, which cause sparks to fly inbetween them. As they seperate, a sword of fire is created.--**

**Jr:** Please! Don't hurt MOMO!  
**Wilhelm:** It was inevitable...ATTACK!

**--Erde Kaiser rushes D.A.O.S. with it's flaming sword. D.A.O.S. braces it'self for the onslaught, as Erde Kaiser raises the massive sword, and preforms a mighty slice which litters the space with a wall of flame. The sword comes to rest upon the arm of D.A.O.S., causing a slight dent in the invincible robot...then snaps in two. Fragments of the sword fly in all directions, some even causing havoc down in Vector Industrial Complex.--**

**Wilhelm:** This...isn't good.  
**chaos:** Hah! I **knew** you would screw up! I should have been the Head!

**Part 62**

**--D.A.O.S. grips the Erde Kaiser firmly with both hands. The six pilots watch in horror as the palm cannons open up, and a horrifying beam of destruction consumes the mighty robot. The Erde Kasier shatters into it's component parts, flying out in all directions.--**

**Wilhelm:** There's no hope now...

**--D.A.O.S. turns back to Vector Industrial Complex and aims it's palm cannons down at the unsuspecting planetoid. A huge ray of destructive energy slices the artificial planet in two, causing it to explode with a brilliant flash.--**

**chaos:** --$#$# it! All those people...

**D.A.O.S.:** All systems are in working order. Test run complete. Switching to full power. Objective --- Annihiliation of all life in the universe.

**chaos:** KOS-MOS...I am sorry...  
**KOS-MOS:** It's alright. I've faced the end of the universe once before, perhaps I will survive it again.

**--D.A.O.S. slowly powers up, causing it's body to glow with an eerie light. Just as D.A.O.S. is about to unleash it's full fury, it inexplicitably stops, as if held down by some force.--**

**Shion:** What's going on?  
**Blue Cloak:** Something is holding it down!  
**Nephilim:** The Gnosis.  
**Red Cloak:** The Gnosis!

**--The aura of D.A.O.S. strengthens a bit, causing a sea of Gnosis to appear before the group. The Gnosis seemed to be attracted to D.A.O.S., as they cling as if it was their mother.--**

**Nephilim:** Yes, the Gnosis.  
**Admiral Matthews:** What is goin' **on** here!  
**Nephilim:** KOS-MOS, perhaps you would like to explain.

**KOS-MOS:** Affirmative. The Zohar creates energy through actualizing future phenomona. The Gnosis are drawn to the energy of the Zohar, like moths to a flame. Since D.A.O.S. will destroy the universe, there is no future from which the Zohar could preform it's function. D.A.O.S. and Shion are the only two entities left who can produce the same type of energy of which the Gnosis crave so. Obviously, D.A.O.S. produces more energy then Shion.

**Shion:** Me...?  
**Nephilim:** Yes. You are a child of the universe.  
**Shion:** A child of the...universe...  
**Admiral Matthews:** ARGH! My head feels like it's goin' to explode! --takes a LONG drink from his flask-

**--D.A.O.S. struggles with the Gnosis clinging to it, but to no avail. More and more Gnosis attach themselves to the gigantic robot, causing D.A.O.S. to appear as if it was more Gnosis then machine. In a final effort to rid it'self of the assaulting Gnosis, D.A.O.S. reaches out with it's hand and split's open a hole in space. A bright flash of light appears, leaving behind...--**

**Wilhelm:** Ab--Abel's Ark!  
**chaos:** What!  
**Old Seaman:** Yar!

**--...a rowboat with an old seaman in it. The seaman has a long, white beard and wears a traditional sailor's uniform.--**

**Hammer:** Hey Admiral, a relative of yours? --chuckles-  
**Admiral Matthews:** Ah, shaddup!

**Wilhelm:** THAT is Abel's Ark!  
**chaos:** Yep.  
**Wilhelm:** Then you are Abel, I presume?  
**Old Seaman:** No, I be the old seaman, yar!  
**Wilhelm:** ...My whole life has been in pursuit of a...a...rowboat and some crusty old sailor?  
**Old Seaman:** Yar!

**Part 63: Finale**

**D.A.O.S.:** Harnessing power of Abel's Ark to boost Wave emulation...error, something is blocking power intake.  
**Old Seaman:** That be me, yar!

**--The Gnosis completely cover D.A.O.S., and start trying to eat through it's seemingly incincible hull to get to the source of the power they crave.--**

**D.A.O.S.:** Power enhancement ineffective. Scenario analysis comencing...scenario analysis complete. New Objective --- Termination of **Omega-1** chassis, which will result in the annihiliation of all matter in the universe. Engaging self-destruct protocols...

**Jr:** MOMO! No, she'll be killed!  
**Admiral Matthews:** Yeah, along with the rest of the universe, ya MORON!  
**Jr:** I have to save her!  
**Ziggy:** Me too! --runs out an open airlock, then immediatly starts suffocating-- Hmm...it seems there is...no oxygen...in...spa--- --explodes-  
**chaos:** This is getting out of hand...  
**Jr:** Don't worry MOMO, I'm coming!

**--Jr uses the power left in the body of the disassembled Erde Kaiser to push himself to ramming speed, straight for the cockpit of D.A.O.S. The two collide head-on, throwing Jr head-first into the cockpit. Somehow, he finds himself in one piece, sitting in the lap of MOMO.--**

**MOMO:** JUNIOR! I thought...-sniff-...I thought you were dead! --hugs Jr tightly-  
**Jr:** --hugs her back-- Not yet, my little panty cakes...

**--With Jr's act of bravery (or stupidity), the Gnosis finally get their chance to invade the innards of D.A.O.S. They all attach themselves to the Wave Emulator, sucking up it's power for themselves.--**

**D.A.O.S.:** Error. Power output...failing...  
**Old Seaman:** Yar! Take that, you abomination! Yar!

**--Back in the Elsa II, Nephilim starts glowing with an unearthly green light.--**

**chaos:** Is it time yet, boss?  
**Old Seaman:** Yar! Indeed it be!  
**Nephilim:** Yes. Let time...return.

**--With those final words, Nephilim's body explodes with an aura of green energy, engulfing everything affected by D.A.O.S. Everyone feels themselves slipping away, as if they were both dying and being born at the same time.--**

**Allen:** I love you, Shion...  
**Shion:** I love you too, Allen...  
**chaos:** I truly love you, KOS-MOS...don't ever forget that!  
**KOS-MOS:** Our love has survived one universe, it will surely survive the next.  
**Tony:** I love you...Matthews...  
**Admiral Matthews:** Oh fer cryin' out loud!

**--As MOMO and Jr fade away along with everything else, they both make one last confession...--**

**Jr:** I love you, MOMO.  
**MOMO:** I love you too...you big pervert!

**--And so, everything stopped.--**

**--...It was a quiet day aboard the Durandal II. Shion and Allen were studying design schematics for KOS-MOS, Ziggy was resting in his quarters, and MOMO and Jr were playing a board game. chaos walks in on Shion, Allen, MOMO, and Jr.--**

**chaos:** Hey everyone, having fun today?  
**Jr:** Boor-ring!  
**MOMO:** --giggles-- Jr, you're so silly!

**Nephilim:** _They shall remember nothing of their former lives. This is the way it has to be._ --communicates telepathically to chaos-

**KOS-MOS:** --walks in-- Good morning, Shion.

**--chaos sighs and turns away from KOS-MOS.--**

**chaos:** _Well, at least she'll become the KOS-MOS I love one day..._ --thinks to himself-  
**KOS-MOS:** Good morning, chaos.  
**chaos:** Eh!

**--chaos whips around to see KOS-MOS winking at him with a sultry smile. Her expression immediatly turns back to the sober one she always uses, yet deep within her eyes, chaos can see a hint of the KOS-MOS he fell in love with.--**

**Nephilim:** _Well...maybe not **everything**._

**The End.**


End file.
